El Mejor de los Idiotas
by Funny Wara
Summary: 20 años, una cucharada de azucar, 2 años de ejercicio, una desilucion amorosa y 250 mililitros de perfume. La rata de laboratorio que las mujeres aman y que los hombres desean ser... Un estupido. Pero, ¿que viene despues?. (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Mi folleto para la realidad

…

…

…

Una madrugada lenta y llena de brisa de verano entraba por la ventana de una extraña casa en un árbol, donde un joven de cabellos dorados estaba realizando ejercicio. Habían transcurrido un par de minutos cuando este chico termino su sesión. Al parecer la edad, el tiempo y el mismo se había tratado bien durante estos años, como resultado una figura de ensueño con un rostro bastante atractivo y un espectacular cabello rubio, en fin tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiese pedir, a excepción de algo, algo que se pierde con el tiempo y los comportamientos de algunas mujeres.

Pantalones oscuros ajustados, camiseta de manga corta de color blanca, cabello húmedo y perfume de ejecutivo, salir a caminar por las calles del reino era un regocijo no solo para los habitantes de este, sino para una persona más, no, no una persona más, para una princesa seria el termino adecuado.

El chico caminaba por plaza haciendo alarde de su juventud y su buena forma, solía andar solo, ya hace unos años su hermano y mejor amigo estaba viviendo con su esposa, ustedes sabrán, "familia" y "juventud" no pueden estar en una sola casa… hago referencia a otro tipo de juventud.

Más tarde en esa misma plaza se encontró con un ayudante de la princesa de aquel extraño reino construido a base de dulces que le decía que debía ayudar con los preparativos de una celebración para el fin de año, sin responder una palabra más bien con una mirada decidió levantarse y ayudar. Había algo en este chico, además de ser una persona valiente tenía algo que lo hacía destacar mucho no solo en aquel reino, pero, ¿Qué puede ser?

Terminada su labor decidió acercarse a charlar con la princesa pero antes de eso debía primero hablar con su nueva "secretaria", mujer joven sonriente y con actitud alegre.

-me gustaría hablar con la princesa, ¿está ocupada?- decía el rubio viendo fijamente a aquella secretaria a los ojos, esta frente a la pregunta se sintió algo extraña, aun así su trabajo era dar una respuesta.

-dijo que estaba ocupada en uno de sus raros experimentos, entonces creo que estará ocupada toda la noche.

-ya veo, muchas gracias- decía el rubio con su típica simpatía atractiva, la secretaria coqueta quiso incentivar un poco al chico antes de irte.

-¿podría ayudarte en algo más?- decía la secretaria jugando con un lapicero en su escritorio.

-claro, claro que si señorita- respondía el rubio arcando su cuerpo al de aquella joven y bella secretaria.

Una pizca de seducción, más otra de preguntas indirectas, más dos cucharadas de pimienta y 30 minutos en un baño le daban al rubio un postre para calmar la ansiedad de aquella noche. Damos por hecho que la imagen de este joven rubio estaba respaldada con una reputación impecable con las damas, era de esperarse, él era el "gato con botas" de este y todos los reinos.

Cuando estaba saliendo de aquel baño o palacio como lo veía la imaginación de la secretaria el rubio disimulo muy bien cuando la princesa apareció.

-¿ya terminaste el trabajo que te encargue?- decía la princesa sin sospechar nada.

-claro, bueno, tengo que irme- decía el rubio con esa indiferencia que mataba a la princesa, por otro lado la secretaria no dejaba de pensar en aquellos 30 minutos indelebles para su personalidad delirante.

-espera, ¿volverás mañana?- decía la princesa y el rubio volteando a ver a ambas féminas respondió con una personalidad antológica.

-¿Por qué no?, buenas noches- decía juntando sus labios cosa que sonrojo en demasía a la secretaria quien tuvo que volver a su puesto de trabajo para no ser descubierta.

Regresando a casa el rubio no pensaba en nada, caminaba bajo las brillantes espermas y el sexo o su vida de película para adultos no eran cosas que pasaban por su mente mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

Una vez allí solo se sentó en su cama y respondió el teléfono, era su hermano y amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Qué tal viejo?- decía el hermano del rubio al otro lado de la línea.

-todo en orden- respondía el rubio

-¿estarás en la celebración de fin de año?- preguntaba el mejor amigo del rubio.

-sí, si claro-

-es hora de que salgas más seguido de esa casa-

-aja- decía el rubio notando la presencia de alguien en su casa.

-no faltes, habrá lasaña, estarán mis retoños y…-

-sí, amigo te llamo después- decía el rubio interrumpiendo a su hermano para colgar el teléfono.

-baja de allá, esconderse es de cobardes- decía el rubio viendo en el techo a su extraña amiga vampiresa quien descendió hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-¿cobarde? ¿Eso crees?- decía la chica colocando su rostro muy cerca del rostro de su amigo.

-sí, eso creo- decía el rubio con aquella arrogancia que en secreto también colocaba de cabeza a aquella vampiresa.

-siguen siendo un niño- decía la vampiresa lamiendo la mejilla del rubio quien en un gesto y un movimiento rápido coloco su cuerpo encima de aquella bella vampira.

-¿un niño?... puede ser- decía el rubio escurriendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica vampiro.

-pero eres mi niño- decía la fémina vampira aferrando sus manos al cuello del rubio mientras su boca emitida pequeños gemidos.

-hoy lo siento. Pero estoy agotado- decía el rubio con una mirada picara apartándose de la chica vampira haciendo que esta se sonrojara y a la vez se enojara.

-¿¡que!?- decía incrédula la chica de cabellos y alma oscura.

-¿te lo repito?, estoy agotado- decía el rubio cansado mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando su bien torneado torso a la vista de una vampira deseosa pero no de sangre.

-eres un tonto- decía la chica amenazando con si típica figura mintrosa al rubio quien ya está acostumbrado a ese tipo de berrinche.

-wow, que miedo- decía el rubio bostezando.

En eso frustrada por la atractiva pero arrogante actitud del rubio salió volando de aquel lugar. Entonces el joven decidió dormir, antes de hacerlo pensó en todas y cada una de las princesas que estarían en aquella fiesta, y entonces en su extensa lista decidió darle prioridad a 4 en especial, después de todo aquel que mucho elige, con lo peor se queda, y así transcurrió el día de aquel monstruo creado por lo ingredientes de una no muy rara realidad.

Continuara…

Todos los Derechos Reservados.


	2. Chapter 2

Azul Crepuscular

…

…

…

3am de la madrugada en la habitación de un interesante rubio quien no podía conciliar el sueño, como si fuera un tipo de rutina fue hacia la cocina y decidió tomar una caja de leche y dos vaso, muy extraño pero compresible. Se sentó en la mesa y de repente la hermosa chica vampira descendió desde el techo hasta una silla frente al rubio, no dijo una palabra, solo se quedó allí mirándolo, tratar intimidarlo ya había quedado en el pasado.

-bienvenida, ten, un poco de leche fresca- decía el rubio arrastrando el vaso cerca de su acompañante chupasangre.

-dime, ¿Qué paso finn?- decía la vampiresa viendo con desdén al joven.

-no sé, seguramente es insomnio- respondía de una manera genial el rubio sabiendo que a eso no se refería la vampiresa.

-no, me refiero a ti- decía la chica tomando un poco de leche.

-¿a mí?, me siento bien, de buen humor- decía el joven levantándose de la silla acercándose al oído de la chica –es más, ya no estoy tan cansado- complementaba para retirarse de la cocina dejando un sabor a miel en la boca de la chica la cual no resistió la tentación y la oferta indirecta dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

El rubio llego a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y libero su torso de su ajustada camiseta, en unos segundos llego la chica vampira sedienta de algo que le quitara el sueño.

La vampira seductora con sus encantos no perdió el tiempo y acomodo su cuerpo abrasado al del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos y juntando sus narices le dedico unas palabras.

-ahora sí, no te escaparas- decía la vampira ansiosa por los labios y carisias del rubio.

-no, ahora no voy a tener piedad- y entonces comenzó la faena del joven rubio quien no perdió tiempo y atrapando a su pareja contra la cama empezó a devorarla con besos y caricias, incomodo por la ropa que cubría los atributos bien conservados de la vampiresa decidió romper todos y cada uno de ellos, el joven mantenía una personalidad fría y dominante, la vampiresa solo se rindió ante el disfrutando cada segundo, obviamente pese a su orgullo admitía que solo este rubio la viese así… "sumisa".

Habían pasado casi 15 minutos, el ambiente seguía empañando las ventanas de aquella habitación cerrada. Como siempre creativo y buen amante el rubio recorría todo el cuerpo de la vampiresa con sus labios y su lengua haciendo que esta deleitara sus oídos con gemidos que iban y venían, lentamente subía y bajaba desde su abdomen hasta su cuello, pero aun así, había algo que a la chica no le parecía, o no le cuadraba.

-espera…- decía entre suspiros y jadeos la chica vampiro.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres cambiar de posición?- respondía el rubio como siempre "fuera del lugar".

-no, no, es solo que- murmuraba la vampiresa cubriéndose sus atributos.

-¿pasa algo?- decía el joven acercándose lentamente a la vampiresa desnuda.

-no me gusta que seas tan frio… ¿Por qué no dices algo?- decía la chica mientras el rubio acomodaba sus labios en su oído.

-te confesé que quiero que estés en mi cama… que lo único que quiero es verte sonreír de placer- decía seductor el rubio cuyos encantos agradaban cada vez más a la vampiresa que estuvo a merced de sus instintos eróticos.

-me parece injusto que no me hables mientras me haces el amor- decía la vampiresa mientras el chico besaba casi al punto de hacer cosquillas su cuello el cual se tensionaba con dicha romántica acción.

-…te deseo Marcy, es todo lo que quiero decir- decía el rubio dándole "punto y coma" para continuar con aquel dilema de amor que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-se… tierno conmigo- decía la vampiresa sabiendo que no tenía mucha experiencia en este caso.

El rubio no respondió, solo se limitó a mover sus manos y sus labios, buscaba el éxtasis de la chica quien solo gemía y jadeaba a grito herido, jamás en su existencia alguien le había puesto una mano encima, y el rubio con sus movimientos fuertes y rápidos estaba a punto de llevar a la princesa vampira a su primera experiencia pasional.

-ajjj… espera- decía con dificultad abrasándose fuertemente al rubio mientras que esté haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo su pareja la abraso y realizo un último movimiento llevando a la vampiresa a su éxtasis haciendo que esta le temblaran las piernas y sus muslos se contrajeran… awww nada como el primer amor.

Ya entre cojines, sabanas besos y almohadas la vampira cayo rendida en la cama del rubio quien aún no conciliaba el sueño.

-eres… - suspiraba la vampira viendo desde la cama al rubio.

-¿soy?- respondía el rubio.

-increíble- decía la vampiresa sin palabras frente a las sensaciones que la hizo sentir el rubio aquella noche.

-¿ah sí?- decía el rubio sentándose en la cama acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.

-no lo digas en voz alta- decía sonrojándose la chica vampira.

-lo tomare como un cumplido- decía el rubio besando a su amada.

La vampira se levantó un poco y abraso a su acompañante.

-sigo pensando en que cambiaste- decía la vampiresa.

-¿cambiar?, claro, no creo que hubiese hecho esto conmigo hace… no se ¿5 años?- decía el rubio…

-es molesto no poder molestarte- decía la chica quitando el cabello de su rostro…

-sí, pero es genial hacer esto contigo- respondía pícaro el rubio.

Más tarde la pareja se quedó abrasada el resto de la mañana en la cama, sin embargo el joven rubio seguía con pensamientos fríos hacia su actividad sexual…

-me tengo que ir- decía el rubio tomando su ropa para vestirse sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba confundida la chica vampiro.

-tengo que ayudar a la princesa hoy, para la fiesta de mañana- decía el rubio y la chica vampira sintió como su sistema nervioso se llenaba de temor y celos.

-¿sí?, ya veo- decía algo indiferente la vampiresa cosa que no le interesaba en lo absoluto al rubio.

-aja, ¿iras no?- decía el joven sin mirarla a la cara.

-supongo- trataba la chica de imponerse con su indiferencia.

-perfecto, si necesitas algo avísame- decía el rubio saliendo por la puerta sin decir nada más, ¿seguía siendo atractivo?; si, si y mil veces si pensaba la chica de cabellos oscuros quien a pesar de quedarse pensativa por la relación cercana del rubio con la princesa decidió tratar de alejar lo que sucedió anoche con aquel rubio que literalmente le robo el aliento.

Mientras caminaba por aquella mañana nublada el teléfono del rubio sonó y este ni corto ni perezoso contesto la llamada que era de la princesa, esta le comentaba que alguien más le iba a ayudar hoy, al oír su nombre el rubio se emocionó y pensó que el empezar a crear una figura geométrica con aquella chicas seria… algo interesante.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa y Espina.

…

…

…

Con una vampiresa dormida en su cama y con toda la confianza del mundo el rubio iba camino a su siguiente "deber". Camino hacia el reino de aquella dulce princesa con una sonrisa pícara pero disimulada en su rostro, al llegar vio que muchas personas estaban trabajando en la plaza muchas de estas pidieron su ayuda, el panadero le solicito que le ayudase con un par de trabajos más y así estuvo toda la tarde cuando estaba a punto de esconderse el sol el rubio fue hacia donde estaba la princesa para presentarse.

Entro y nada más guiñándole un ojo a la secretaria paso desapercibido hasta su laboratorio donde estaba aún trabajando en uno de sus raros experimentos. Entro sin previo aviso estableciendo su presencia como de costumbre.

-aquí estoy princesa- decía el rubio acomodándose su cabello el cual se había desordenado por culpa del duro trabajo que le asigno el panadero.

-¿hasta ahora llegas?, el panadero necesitaba que…- entonces fue interrumpida por el joven rubio quien se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la princesa.

-ya eh terminado con eso- decía el rubio viendo a los ojos a la princesa.

-aja…- y entonces la princesa se hipnotizo con los ojos y la camisa sudada del rubio.

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta que la tenía donde quería, pero debía ser sensato, en ocasiones pasadas esta princesa solía rechazarlo, solo que esta vez… eso no va a pasar.

-sí, ya le ayude al panadero con lo que necesitaba, con día mas de trabajo la plaza estará lista- decía el rubio alejándose de la mesa y secando el sudor de su frente con su camisa dejando por un momento expuestos sus abdominales.

-si ya veo- la princesa seguía en su trance, podría decirse que la atracción de esta princesa había crecido desde que el chico le es tan indiferente.

-bueno, me iré a mi casa, es hora de…- de repente un relámpago cayo adorno de ruido la habitación, había empezó a llover, el rubio se dirigió a la ventana y con una cara de desconcierto suspiro.

-zaz, creo que no podré ir a casa- decía el rubio mientras veia por la ventana, detrás de él había una princesa lamiéndose los labios.

-bueno, esperare afuera a que termine la tormenta- decía el joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

De repente los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de ilusión y sus palabras no pasaron por su cerebro.

-pero hace frio, deberías quedarte y darte un baño- hablaba como si la boca se le hiciera agua, de una u otra manera veía al rubio como una especie de postre.

-pues, dame un momento- en eso tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje corto y que sabía que al fin de cuentas su pareja vampiresa ni iba a leer. –ok, solo necesito una habitación y un baño- sin tiempo que perder la princesa fue en busca de un lugar para el joven rubio se sintiera cómodo, y entonces la encontró.

-bien, aquí está todo, si necesitas algo solo llámame- decía la princesa intentando no ver al rubio a los ojos.

-gracias- hasta allí fueron los intentos por intentar enredar a la princesa en su juego, después de todo sabía que era una tarea compleja, lo que no sabía es que… todo tiene sus límites.

Al momento de salir la princesa junto con sus alterados y deseosos gustos decidió no ir más allá de un paso de la puerta, daría cualquiera de sus años por ver debajo de la camiseta del joven y no quito su vista de aquella fina línea que traspasaba esa puerta y hubo una palabra que encendió su motor. "pero… no traje ropa para cambiarme", podía caerse el mundo, pero la princesa no quitaría su vista de esa puerta mientras el rubio se desvestía.

De un momento a otro el rubio vio como una sombra se movía tras la puerta, entonces con su camiseta en sus manos decidió lanzarla hacia dicha línea por donde estaba viendo la princesa, sabía que era difícil convencerla de hacer algo "para adultos" sin embargo jugar, era un lujo que el joven siempre se daba.

-ya te vi… curiosa- reía el rubio para que la princesa le escuchase.

La princesa sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo al 100% pensó que estaría en problemas por observar al chico. Entonces decidió entrar a disculparse, intento hacerse la inocente así que entro tapando sus ojos con su mano.

-ey… lo siento, ¿necesitas algo?- decía muy apenada como si nada hubiese pasado la princesa.

-claro, necesito algo, abre los ojos no tengo nada que ocultar- claramente no tenía nada que esconder, después de todo sería un desperdicio no mostrar su bien trabajado cuerpo pensaba el joven rubio.

Cuando la princesa abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto que esta vez no se le escapo un detalle al rubio.

-bueno, ahí algo emmm… necesito toallas- decía entre balbuceos el rubio para poder entrar en el juego.

Entonces la princesa se acercó al baño a comprobar si esto era cierto, mientras tanto el rubio había pagado la luz de la habitación… entonces empezó el juego.

El rubio sigilosamente abraso a la princesa por la espalda y esta atónita por la acción del joven no dijo una palabra hasta que el chico con su pie cerró la puerta de aquel cuarto de baño.

-déjame quererte hoy- susurraba el rubio en el oído de la princesa quien se derretía escuchando esas palabras.

Pocas palabras y más acción se necesitaron para que la princesa y el joven estuviesen desnudos en la ducha donde había pequeñas bromas, besos en el cuello y la típica frialdad del rubio frente a las reacciones de su pareja.

En aquel bello ambiente donde el agua caliente fluía por el medio del amor de aquella pareja la princesa no conocía que eran esas sensaciones tan agradables y tampoco conocía la discreción, sus gritos además de ser deleite para el rubio se estaban convirtiendo en un problema ya que eran muy fuertes.

-princesa… tu voz- decía el rubio tomando a la princesa por la cintura para detener sus movimientos.

-l…lo siento- decía la princesa colocando su mano junto a la del rubio.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo- y entonces el rubio como siempre buen amante beso con pasión y arrebato a su pareja mientras volvía a moverse de una manera armónica, esto impidió que la princesa continuara dando su expresión de satisfacción.

El joven sabía que esta oportunidad era única, al recordar las muchas veces que había soñado con la princesa su movimiento adquirió más firmeza y entonces la princesa en medio de tanta lujuria comenzó un deseo infernal de súplica por más y más de ese sentimiento que la hacía perder la cabeza.

-m…mm…mas, quiero más- gritaba la princesa a medida que el rubio iba disminuyendo su ritmo de movimientos

Entre más y más lujuria pedía el sistema nervioso de la princesa más lento se estaba moviendo el joven.

-¡más!- demandaba la princesa viendo a los ojos al rubio cuando este respondía a esta mirada con sonrisa pícara.

Entonces comprendió la princesa que debía "reactivar" al rubio de otra manera, entonces lo beso de la manera más indecente y poco a poco el joven respondía con movimientos lentos. El beso se detuvo y aquella sonrisa extraña seguía dibujada en el rostro del rubio, era una sonrisa como de "meta cumplida", el joven pensó entonces que era hora de terminar con lo que inicio.

Fue entonces cuando el movimiento rápido y fuerte regreso a las caderas de la pareja, la cual se movía de manera rítmica como si el compás fuese el corazón de una sola persona, siguió y siguió el rubio con el mismo ritmo pero pasaba algo inusual, la princesa parecía tener resistencia de un ladrillo, en solo un par de minutos el rubio ya estaba agotado y la princesa con ganas de más, de alguna manera consiguió el rubio que la princesa llegara a su clímax, tarea que implico muchos; besos, caricias y un poco más de agua de la regadera. Claro su recompensa fueron las uñas de la princesa rasgando su espalda.

"si, si y si" escuchaba el rubio mientras su amante se derretía del cansancio en sus brazos. La princesa solo sentía como la satisfacción recorría todo su cuerpo, era algo que su "ciencia" no explicaba era… su primera vez.

Ya en la cama de aquella habitación el rubio solo intentaba conciliar el sueño mientras que su pareja no hacía más que repetirle lo "increíble" que había sido para ella, claro, casi diez años de rechazos al final termino en algo bueno, pero hubo una petición que sorprendió al rubio.

-oye- decía la princesa llamando la atención de su pareja.

-¿mmm?- murmuraba el rubio.

-mas… quiero más- decía la princesa con una sonrisa de pastel. En la mente del rubio habitaba una voz que decía "¿¡que!?" y otra que era un estallido de euforia, pero como siempre el casanova de 20 supo que responder.

-te recuperas rápido… hechicera- decía esto último susurrando al oído de su pareja.

-eso creo- reía la princesa abrasando al rubio.

-por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con quien iba a trabajar hoy?- decía el joven tratando de cambiar el tema y de ponerle un poco los pies sobre la tierra a su pareja.

-ah, es cierto, lo olvide, mañana debes ir a ayudarle a traer un par de cosas de su reino- decía la princesa recordado sobre la "compañera" de trabajo del chico.

-bueno, no me molesta ir pero creo que a ella si- decía el rubio recordado su nombre.

-no te pedí que fueras a pedirle matrimonio, solo ayúdale con lo que necesite, pronto será una reina entonces no creo que sea tan inmadura- decía la princesa algo celosa de la otra chica quien había tenido relación el rubio hace unos años.

El rubio noto los celos de su pareja y le produjo gracia después de todo no era el tipo de persona que le pusiera mucha atención a esos detalles invisibles para los hombres.

-aja claro, bueno tengo que irme- decía el rubio buscando su ropa.

-¿A dónde iras?, apenas son las 2am de la madrugada.

-ayudare a mi hermano con algo que me pidió, no te preocupes iré después con Phoebe- decía el rubio con la convicción que expresaba que no había de que preocuparse.

-no pero… quédate aquí… conmigo- decía la princesa recordado lo que habían hecho.

-lo siento pero le prometí a mi amigo que le ayudaría, después puedo venir si quieres- decía el rubio levantando los hombros en señal de ignorancia. La princesa intento comprender y al final el rubio ya estaba encaminando a casa.

Cuando estaba llegando hubo alguien que lo abordo como si se tratara de un asunto de dinero, era la vampiresa quien lo empujo quedando sobre él.

-¿Dónde estabas todo el día?- decía la chica viendo con algo de preocupación al rubio.

-a mí también me da gusto saludarte, dame espacio Marcy quiero dormir- decía el rubio quitándose a la chica de encima.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- decía la chica vampira olfateando al rubio cuando este estaba acostado en la cama.

-estaba ayudando a la princesa y su extraño reino, mañana iré a ayudar a otra- decía el rubio intentando conciliar el sueño.

-¿Por qué hueles a esa resbalosa?- decía la vampiresa con celos y rabia en sus palabras.

-estuve con ella todo el día, ¡TRABAJANDO!, es obvio que el olor se te pegue a la ropa- decía el joven defendiéndose de una manera ingeniosa.

-jummm- suspiraba la vampira desinteresada.

-piensa lo que quieras, tengo sueño adiós- decía el rubio cubriéndose con las cobijas, entonces la vampiresa dejo de lado sus especulaciones y lamino el oído de su pareja incitándolo a una madrugada de emociones fuertes bajo las sabanas.

-¿a qué reino iras mañana?- decía la vampiresa desviando el tema.

-a ese reino de fuego, Marcy en serio tengo sueño, mañana arreglamos- frio como siempre había ganado la conversación dejando a la vampiresa enojada en el techo esa madrugada nublada.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Quemando Amor.

…

…

…

Terminada la madrugada un sol tenas entraba por la ventana del rubio quien despertó con desprecio hacia la luz la cual le quitaba poco a poco el sueño. Quiso pensar en cómo estaría la vampiresa pero no le dio importancia a sus berrinches inmaduros así que solo tomo una ducha se vistió y se dispuso a salir. De repente al salir la vampiresa le hizo un gesto desde arriba de la puerta en señal de enfado, el rubio no quiso darle cuerda a ningún tipo de discusión.

-buenos días- decía el joven fulminante como siempre.

La chica vampira no respondió entonces el rubio entendió que ese era un juego para dos, tomo su teléfono y llamo a la princesa de la noche anterior solo para molestar a la vampiresa.

-¿hola?- decía la voz dulce de aquella princesa del otro lado.

-voy en camino princesa, solo quería avisarte- decía pircaron el rubio viendo a los ojos a la vampiresa mientras esta apretaba los puños en señal de rabia.

-está bien… oye- decía la princesa antes de colgar la llamada –crees que puedas venir esta noche- susurraba en tono sensual pero algo nervioso la princesa y el joven se ruborizo al oír eso, pero como siempre supo tomar las riendas de la situación.

-¿Por qué no?, allá nos vemos- punto final el joven colgó su teléfono y la princesa del otro lado no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama ideando una y mil maneras para robarle el aliento a su nuevo amante.

Por otro lado el rubio quería medir los niveles de interés de su amante vampira.

-bien, me tengo que ir- decía el joven abriendo la puerta y en eso se escuchó una voz diferentísima, era de un tono sumiso que se asemejaba al de una noche de luna llena donde el rubio la escucho nada más entre suspiros de placer.

-…lo siento…- se escuchaba entonces el rubio supo que la vampiresa iba por buen camino.

-esta noche, por favor usa algo decente- decía el joven cerrando la puerta dando a entender que al anochecer pasaría algo interesante… quizá sexo, pero todo eran sorpresas con el rubio y su extraña pero atractiva personalidad.

Camino al rarísimo reino de las llamas el rubio aprovecho para pensar un poco sobre las relaciones que mantenía con cada una de las chicas, solamente se escuchó un "pfff" como conclusión, respuesta y cuestionamiento frente a todo lo que estaba pensando.

Una vez en su destino el rubio prosiguió hacia los adentros del castillo, su cara era reconocida por los guardias y uno que otro raro habitante de esa zona. Camino hacia la habitación principal y entro sin previo aviso, estaba consciente de que era un sin vergüenza por estar con más de una mujer entonces lo demás no le importaba, y allí la vio, una princesa… mejor ya una reina, la dueña y señora de las flamas exótica una e intocable, cosa que siempre supo el rubio, después de todo habían salido en un par de ocasiones. Lo que no sabía era que esta chica tenía en funcionamiento una personalidad temeraria, casi igual a la del rubio, sin piedad y en ocasiones fría.

-Princesa flama- decía el rubio viendo a ex pareja con mirada coqueta, pero esta respondió como lo haría el joven convirtiendo aquella habitación en un campo de batalla.

-"Reina" flama para ti humano- decía la princesa jugando con sus mechones de cabello sin mostrar una sola señal de alegría. Por el momento era un juego de nervios, el primero que riera sabía que estaría perdido.

-se ve que has cambiado- decía el rubio con sus manos en los bolsillos, sabía que el quedarse viéndola a los ojos sería una desventaja, por el momento el joven no tenía la ventaja del "local".

-y se ve que tú también- analizaba de arriba abajo la figura del rubio y sus ya "20" años de madurez.

-no todo en mi cambio- decía el joven tratando de dejar claro que a pesar del tiempo no distinguía la belleza de esta reina con la de ninguna otra.

-¿ah no?, ¿Por qué lo dices?- sonreía levemente la reina cosa que la hizo perder el juego en dos segundos, juego en donde el rubio quería divertirse y luego salir de ella como a botella de agua. Sabía que un poco de teatro combinado con ambiente haría que la ahora reina cediera a sus encantos, tiempo nada más le separaba de eso.

-bueno, las viejas costumbres no mueren- bromeaba el rubio dando una cálida sonrisa la cual le trasmitía felicidad a la reina la cual parecía aun mantener sentimientos de verdad por el joven. Al ver esa reacción uno una especie de dolor en el pecho del joven, no era común sentir ese tipo de calor en el pecho, sin darle importancia decido ir al grano.

-la princesa me comentaba que necesitas ayuda con un par de cosas- decía el joven queriendo desviar el tema y esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

La reina algo distraída y con sus mejillas sonrojadas se concentró e intento dejar esos sentimientos para después.

-sí, son un par de cajas y unas tablas para el escenario, ven, te mostrare- decía la princesa abriendo una puerta en la pared de su habitación donde tenía todas las cosas, eran un par de tablas algo largas y tres cajas así que pronto las acomodaron en la habitación y… era hora de irse.

-bueno creo que es todo- decía el rubio viendo a la reina con su mirada baja.

-creo que si- decía la chica lumbre.

-¿estarás en la fiesta de mañana?- sonreía nervioso el rubio.

-no lo sé- respondía la chica insegura.

-vamos, no será divertido ir solo- invitaba amablemente el rubio lo que hizo que los ojos de la chica lumbre se encendieran de ilusión haciendo que esta riera de nuevo.

-ok, ahí estaré- sonriente respondía la chica lumbre, de repente una tabla traicionera se desplomaba al suelo golpeando a la reina haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. De inmediato el joven se arrodillo para ayudar a levantar a su ex pareja.

-¿estás bien?- decía el rubio mientras la chica lumbre se tocaba la cabeza en señal de dolor –estoy… bien- y entonces sus miradas se encontraron tan cerca que sus corazones experimentaron un latido extraño y único, no se dijo nada, el galán del rubio tomo la iniciativa y beso a la reina, pero debido a que algo lo saco de sus casillas este decidió apartarse de los labios de su ex pareja.

-amm, perdón- decía el joven con su ex amada aun en sus brazos.

-¿perdón por tener esos sentimientos?- decía la reina volviendo a unir la miel de sus labios, pero el rubio sentía que de alguna manera no era lo correcto.

-espera, yo… esto es…- balbuceaba el rubio recordando a la vampiresa y a la princesa cosa que estaba fuera del lugar en aquel acto.

-shhh- susurraba la reina mientras continuaba besando a su ex amado y en un impresionante giro de eventos dicha reina de las llamas estaba sin vestido encima del cuerpo del rubio quien frente a esos sentimientos raros y deseos incontenibles no hizo más que disfrutar.

De una u otra manera el rubio se movía como siempre, pero había algo que no estaba bien, el panorama eran gemidos y suspiros, pero el joven lo veía como besos injustos, como carisias cobardes, por un lado quería devorar a la reina la ex pareja pero por otro lado su "estilo" galán quería hacerlo de otra manera, de una manera que… no era la correcta.

La reina deseosa gastaba sus energías en disfrutar al máximo dicha situación, sus manos se apresuraban para demostrarle al rubio que era buena y por no sentirse menos besaba con alma y vida para que este llegara a su clímax, cuando le tocaba al rubio, ella sentía que le faltaba convicción, que le faltaba emoción, carácter, ganas, ¡FUEGO!, de una manera u otra buscaría la forma de encenderlo en su corazón. Entonces muy creativa y amante real en un acto muy romántico la reina tomo la cabeza del rubio la acerco a su pecho…

-escucha, la sinfonía que compones en mi corazón, es sincera, es algo que hace doler a las mentiras, y sentirlo… es la cosa más maravillosa si lo disfrutas…a tu amera- y reacciono como un niño al oír la campana de la escuela, como un bebe al llamado de mama. Abraso a su pareja y casi con lágrimas en los ojos beso su cuello y relato a su oído.

-reina yo… quiero amarte hasta que tengamos 63, aun así siento que puedes romper mi corazón en 23, pienso en cómo la gente se enamora de manera misteriosa, ha sido parte de mis planes, contigo me caigo de amor, debes saber que…- fue interrumpido por un beso de su nueva amante.

-yo… me siento igual, tu sonrisa estará siempre en mi memoria- besos, abrazos, caricias, mordidas, cosquillas y risas hacían parte de la noche perfecta, donde ambos se movían bajo la luz de miles de estrellas. No había cabida para la imperfección, ambos se quedaban congelados en recuerdos inmortales donde la felicidad era un recuso necesario.

No basto una vez, no bastaron tres veces, tan fuerte e indeleble era su amor que el limite el cual era el techo lo habían roto hace mucho, ambos enfrentaban a sus corazones enfurecidos de ganas, ambos reclamaban al tiempo todo aquello que no habían vivido, ante el límite de sus cuerpos no fue suficiente el amor que se entregaron, muchas fueron las horas que estuvieron en aquella cama donde ambos se ahogaron en arrecifes de luces.

No era sexo, era el mito del amor, era felicidad, era realidad entre una pareja que batía record en amarse, frente a eso, ninguno de los dos pretendía que el otro lo fuese a olvidar, lo habían hecho en la oscuridad con sonrisas en sus rostros, frente a los ojos de los demás no significaría nada pero ambos sonreirían al recordarlo. Era como un sueño tanto lo habían querido lo habían soñado y hoy se vieron como se les antojo por lo menos durante unas horas.

El rubio quería desnudarle hasta la sombra, la reina quería que él se envolviera con su fuego y así fue como ambos llegaron al misterio del universo al tocar el clímax del verdadero amor, nada que se le pareciera se comparaba, sus labios aun después del acto seguían deseosos besándose sin control amándose lento casi al borde de desgastarlos no pudo haber mejor vez… que su primera vez pensaba la reina.

Exhaustos ambos ni siquiera podían describir lo que habían hecho, de alguna manera se habían encendido tanto que el rubio por primera vez se sintió complacido.

En aquella habitación de todas la peor pero como palacio lo veía su amor decidieron esperar unas horas más a recuperar las energías.

-yo… no sé qué decir- decía el rubio colocando su mano en su rostro para no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-si no sentía eso no me habría dado cuenta de que soy… realmente tuya- decía la reina y su caballero de repente no contesto.

-es de mala educación escuchar y no responder- entonces el joven tomo la mejilla de su amada y entonces la beso con el poco de miel que tenía en los labios…

-"te amo"… es lo único que quiero decir- decía el rubio haciendo que su flamante amante se acercara más a él.

-es injusto que digas eso ahora… sin embargo las mujeres somos criaturas más injustas… recuérdalo- decía la reina besando de nuevo a su dulce caballero.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que rubio había llegado a aquel reino así que al darse cuenta de ellos decidió vestirse lo más rápido posible frente a su amada quien solo lo veía con una mirada caída, esta vez, era algo diferente cada gesto, cada detalle, era de vital atención para el joven.

-¿pasa algo?- decía el rubio levantando la mirada de su amada.

-te iras- decía algo triste la chica lumbre.

-pero no voy a tardar- sonreía el rubio contagiando a su amada para que esta se quedara a descansar en su cama.

Y tropezando se fue cantando el rubio hasta que al salir del reino sintió de nuevo como la realidad lo golpeaba de una manera bastante dura.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hora de despertar.

…

…

…

Era una sensación muy rara, no sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando salió de su casa, o cuando salió de la habitación de la princesa, era diferente, no podía distraerse así que no le prestó atención.

Llevo los materiales que necesitaban en la plaza y ya todo estaba listo para la celebración de años nuevo, el rubio ya con tiempo para de sobra para darle importancia a su corazón fue a hablar con su hermano.

-hola amigo- decía el rubio sentándose en la alfombra.

-¿Qué sucede todo en orden?- preguntaba el hermano del rubio observando el estado de ánimo.

-creí que… estaba bien lo que hacía- decía el joven con la mirada baja.

-¿a qué te refieres?- al final el rubio le comento todo lo que había hecho estos últimos días, de un u otra forma se sentía inconforme.

-entonces te despachaste a esas chicas, jejej me gustaría ser como tú- decía el hermano del rubio mientras su esposa lo golpeaba en la cabeza para que este se retractara.

-no vas creer si te digo que fue como un error de escuela- decía el rubio.

-no entiendo- preguntaba confundido el hermano del joven.

-bueno al principio se sentía genial, pero luego estuve con la reina de las llamas y… no sé, me hubiese gustado que fuera solo ella- decía el rubio.

-¿pensé que solo era diversión?- decía le hermano del rubio.

-sí, hasta que ella… hasta que ella se comportó tan cursi que, no se amigó- decía el joven cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-quedaste encantado amigo mío- reía el hermano del joven.

-no, no, esto no puede pasarme, aun así, si la elijo a ella, ¿crees que este bien?- intentaba darle una solución al asunto.

-si ella se entera por los celos de alguna otra, te va a matar, tu sabes que a ella no le gustan las mentiras- decía el hermano del joven.

-lo sé, pero no fue mentira lo que sentí anoche, no fue mentira ninguna de las palabras que le dije, ajj viejo… estoy enamorado- se rendía el rubio al querer encubrir su satisfacción por lo sucedido la noche pasada.

-ya de por si lo arruinaste, eres propenso a hacer estupideces que te impidan tener algo con esa chica- decía en tono molesto el hermano del joven.

-aggg no, ¿porque las chicas han de ceder ahora que me enamore de nuevo?- decía el rubio molesto golpeando el suelo con su puño.

-ellas cedieron antes de que tú te encontraras con la chica candente, ahora la viste ella te dio algo que creo supone bastante importancia para cualquier mujer y tu mi amigo ya te acostaste con media realeza, no importa lo que hagas tarde o temprano lo sabrá y "bang" te va amatar- decía el hermano sinceramente, de todos modos ya no había salida.

-no puede ser… fui un idiota- decía el rubio halándose los cabellos.

-y no quiero pensar que harán los hermanos de cada una de las chicas- decía el hermano colocando limón y sal en la herida de su amigo.

-por Dios, estoy muerto, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- decía el rubio atónito, su problema sencillamente no tenía solución.

-no lo sé, pero apresúrate, todas estarán en la fiesta que harán en unas horas- decía el hermano del joven.

-es cierto, sabes, creo que ya no puedo escapar de esta, ¿tienes cigarrillos?- decía el joven levantándose del suelo.

-pero si jamás has fumado- replicaba el hermano del rubio.

-pero jamás eh estado en una situación así, ya dámelos- y cual chimenea el joven se fue hacia el reino el cual parecía una caldera rebosante de euforia, todo era felicidad y paz faltando 5 horas para el próximo año, el chico sentía como el miedo recorría su sistema nervioso cuando vio al hermano de la vampiresa acompañado por el hermano de la princesa.

-¿Qué tal amigo?- decía el hermano de la vampiresa en tono de armonía.

-hola Marshall- respondía algo nervioso el rubio.

-bonita fiesta, avísame si ves a mi hermana- decía el chico hermano de la vampira para luego seguir su recorrido por la plaza.

Nunca en su vida se sentía tan aterrado de estar en un lugar, supo que los cigarrillos no servían de nada y decidió desecharlos en ese momento sintió como alguien lo abrasaba por la espalda, el chico sintió terror y más al ver la princesa quien lo saludaba muy festiva.

-hola ¿Cómo estás?- decía eufórica la princesa abrasado por la espalda al rubio, el joven algo temeroso por quien pudiese verlos decidió actuar lo más neutral posible.

-bien, jeje, ¿Cómo va todo?- respondía cauteloso el joven.

-bueno, todos están muy alegres, no creo que necesiten que alguien los vigile- decía el princesa esto último en voz baja cerca al oído del rubio…

-emmm, bueno quede de verme con los chicos en… en la capilla, entonces…- decía el joven tratando de salir huyendo de allí.

-no te preocupes yo voy contigo, vamos ya me estaba aburriendo- y entonces fue cuando el mismísimo lucifer preparo un plan para que todo caos en aquella noche.

El teléfono del chico sonó y este sin que la princesa se diera cuenta vio un mensaje que le cambio el tono de piel. "Estas muerto" … el rubio debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-emmmm, princesa, tengo que irme-

-¿Qué?, ¿pero a dónde?- preguntaba la princesa confundida.

-es que, te digo cuando vuelva, no tengo mucho tiempo- y salió disparado el chico hacia su casa, no hubo momento de pensar en nada, solo esperaba que ella siguiera allí.

Cuando llego a la casa fue lo primero que vio en el sofá, dormida, con un vestido, un poco de maquillaje corrido y cientos de latas de cerveza.

-Marcy, Marcy- trataba de despertar a la vampiresa quien recuperaba la cordura de a poco, después de todo aún seguía bajo el efecto de la depresión y el alcohol.

-uggg, eres un idiota…- decía arrojando al rubio contra una pared.

El rubio se levantó y decidió confrontar a la vampiresa quien seguía molesta sentada en el sofá.

-escucha, lamento haberte dejado aquí, no tuve noción del tiempo, pero aun así quiero dejarte todo claro- decía el rubio asustado levantándose del suelo

-¿Qué?- aún más confundida y molesta estaba la vampiresa

-escucha, ahí alguien más…- lo dijo quitándose un costal pesado en su espalda –entiendo que quieras asesinarme, de hecho si lo haces me valdría un pico, porque en la capilla del reino me harán lo mismo- y el rubio intento explicar lo que pasaba, pero a una vampiresa ebria de desamor, no le importaba su seguridad.

-todo el reino se va a enterar- y salió volando hacia la venganza, no tenía idea lo que iba a pasar. El rubio asustado fue tras ella sabía que de igual manera debía ponerle frente a la situación.

El rubio fue corriendo obviamente no llegaría a tiempo para el caos pero si para la confrontación. La cerecita sobre el paste fue el mensaje de la reina en el teléfono del rubio "estaré en la capilla del reino", todo listo para un drama total.

El rubio llego y en ese momento la anarquía se sentía mientras todos salían de aquella capilla y la música se detenía, allí venia la princesa, un par de golpes en su rostro y el cabello desordenado lo vio le dio una bofetada, justa y merecida el rubio solo la vio a los ojos arrepentido y no dijo nada, sabía que ere justo castigo para un imbécil con todas sus letras.

-eres un idiota- decía enfurecida la princesa a un rubio que afrontaba lo que había hecho.

-lo sé- respondía el rubio viendo al suelo para recibir otra bofetada por parte de la princesa.

La princesa se fue amargada y ofendida y el rubio se quedó allí esperando afrontar otro de sus ahora errores.

Allí venia la vampiresa, solo tenía desordenado su vestido pero tenía una botella rota en su mano, la joven sabía que esperar de ella también.

-¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?- decía la vampiresa con aquella filosa botella en su mano.

El rubio solo hizo un gesto de negación, no tenía palabras, entonces la chica vampira solo la botella y con su puño cerrado golpeo en el rostro al rubio una y tres veces quien se levantó y espero más castigo pues sabía que eso le debía a las damas.

-eres un idiota- decía la vampiresa molesta al igual que la princesa.

-ya lo sé- respondía el rubio sin levantar la mirada.

-cállate, no eres más que una basura, no sé cómo pude caer- gritaba molesta la vampiresa.

-en parte fue tu culpa- decía el rubio levantando la mirada.

-¿Qué?, eres un idiota-

-es cierto, chicas como tú se burlan de los sentimientos reales, pero deja de ser gracioso cuando te hacen lo mismo, de todas ustedes a ti es a quien menos te debo, así que golpéame o lárgate de aquí- decía e rubio molestándose haciendo que la vampiresa lo golpease mas fuerte hasta que este cayo en el suelo.

-jamás cambiaras… idiota- y se fue volando, el rubio se levantó y claro, aún no había terminado la cosa.

Había una chica más, esta última chica salía completamente diferente, como si de una guerra viniese, se le notaba en su vestimenta que había peleado y en sus ojos que había llorado, el rubio no sabía que esperar de esta última chica, afrontaba que un golpe seria lo último que esta haría.

-¿para eso fuiste a buscarme?, ¿para que fuera parte de tu gama de mujeres?- decía la reina viendo a su ex pareja con sus ojos llorosos.

-no, no, no, mírame, soy yo, soy el hombre de anoche, sé que odias las mentiras, pero te juro pase lo que pase, que anoche no te dije ni una sola mentira- decía el rubio levantándose para hablarle a su dama de ensueño.

-mentiroso- decía en voz baja la reina.

-no, te lo juro, sentí ese ardor en el pecho esa noche, no era mentira- se defendía el rubio.

-mentiroso… idiota- se dijo a sí misma la reina para irse hacia su hogar, el rubio solo la vio y por más loco que suene fue la chica que más dolor le causo al haberse ido.

El rubio solo fue a su casa donde el reloj dio las 12 y él estaba solo con su llanto y sus botellas de alcohol. Por ahora solo quería retroceder el tiempo.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Encadenando la realidad

…

…

…

Aquella noche y madrugada el rubio no hizo más que ahogar sus sentimientos en alcohol, el mareo le quitaba las ganas de amar pero le hacía recordar y entre tambaleos aun quería devolver el tiempo, tiempo donde el joven en su inocencia amaba a una sola fémina, no comprendía como una mujer podía dejarlo así, tan destrozado. Más y más botellas vacías iban quedando a medida que el joven brindaba su decepción con la luna.

Más tarde un día después en la noche el hermano del joven preocupado fue a visitarlo, este llevaba consigo un poco de comida, al entrar a la casa del rubio el mismo hedor de cantina le daba una idea de que nada estaba bien. Entonces llego a su habitación.

-amigo, estas bien- preguntaba el hermano del rubio viendo al chico sentado junto a su cama con infinidad de botellas de todo tipo.

-sí, sí, estoy bien- decía el rubio sin levantar sus ojos rojizos no solo por falta de sueño sino por exceso de bebida.

-este lugar es una pocilga- decía el hermano del joven la cantidad de botellas en el suelo.

-sí, remodele- decía arrogante el rubio sin querer compañía por su estado de ánimo.

-ya debes salir de aquí, ya han pasado dos días deberi…- entonces fue interrumpido por un grito de su hermano.

-basta, no quiero oír más, pareciera que no me conocieras, ¿crees que es la primera vez que lloro por una mujer?, no soy un maldito suicida, necesito tiempo… nada más- decía el rubio terminando otra botella más de whisky.

-bueno… emmm creo que eso es todo- decía el hermano del joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-espera jake- decía el rubio llamando a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondía el hermano gentilmente.

-tú estabas ahí ¿verdad?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba el joven con deseos de saber.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba el hermano confundido.

-en la capilla, ¿ellas discutieron?- decía el rubio entonces el hermano entendió el mensaje.

-ah, ya veo, bueno fue algo muy extraño-

-cuéntame… por favor- decía el rubio viendo hacia la ventana mientras atacaba otra botella de alcohol.

-claro, pues cuando llegue vi a la princesa, oh perdón a la "reina" Phoebe, charle un rato con ella me invito a comer un par de postres luego pues llego mi esposa y entonces la reina fue a hablar con la princesa, ellas dos hablaban de no sé qué pero se veían muy alegres, es decir estaban muy "entusiasmadas" con el tema y bla bla bla, y entonces como un demonio llego Marceline y todo se fue a la mierda, uso creo que cinco o seis palabras y fue cuando la reina se tornó agresiva y golpeaba a la princesa y la gente de la capilla trato de detenerla pero estaba muy molesta, luego quiso golpear a marcy, pero tú sabes cómo es esa vampira de orgullosa y se amenazaron se dijeron un par de palabrotas y pues al final la cosa se calmó y ellas se fueron, se dijeron lo de siempre "perra" "zorra" y eso fue lo que paso- relataba el hermano del rubio con una mirada condescendiente.

-yo también hubiese matado a cualquier idiota… gracias hermano- decía el rubio mientras el llanto se apoderaba de su corazón galopando en sus lágrimas.

-bueno, eso es todo, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, hasta luego- decía el hermano saliendo de aquella habitación,

De repente cuando el hermano salió hubo un espíritu que se hizo presente haciéndose visible en la cama del rubio.

-aww, pero que tierno- decía la vampiresa viendo al rubio quien estaba dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?- decía el rubio con un tono molesto.

-vine a verte, de verdad que fuiste muy rudo conmigo, rompiste mi corazón- decía la chica vampira haciendo una parodia con sus palabras.

-eso no me interesa- decía el rubio queriendo zafarse de la presencia de esa chica.

-ven aquí, te daré una oportunidad más… tigre- decía la chica abrasando a su amor extraño.

-sabes… no me apetece besar más labios, no quiero- decía el rubio declinando ante aquella oferta.

-bueno, entonces sigue sufriendo, no es casualidad que eligieras a la más problemática de todas nosotras, eres un idiota- decía la vampiresa haciendo referencia a la reina.

-eso ya lo sé, vete no quiero verte- como aire se esfumo, nada cambio el rubio seguía pasando noche y día encerrado en su habitación todavía no encontraba como salir de su depresión, cuando las días se convirtieron en un mes fue cuando el hermano decidió poner manos en aquel asunto.

Sabía que él no era el indicado para hablar con su hermano, entonces fue con la princesa.

-princesa, tengo que hablar contigo- decía el hermano haciéndose presente en el vestíbulo del palacio.

-claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- decía la princesa diligente.

-es sobre Finn- al oír aquel nombre la princesa se indispuso completamente.

-lo siento no puedo ayudarte…- al ver esa reacción de la princesa el hermano del rubio decidió contarle todo.

-lleva un mes tomando de una maldita botella, nadie sabe de él, por favor, no temo por su corazón… temo por su hígado, emmm mas bien su salud- decía el hermano de joven y entonces la princesa con su corazón roto pero piadoso decidió ir a hablar con él.

Una vez en la casa del chico la princesa sabía que aquel ambiente era demasiada exageración a lo que le había dicho el hermano del rubio. Una vez en la puerta la princesa dudo al entrar pero lo hizo porque sabía que el joven estaba mal.

-hola…- decía dudosa la princesa a un rubio cuya presencia más que agrado le causaba sorpresa.

-princesa…- decía el rubio con palabras dramáticas.

-tu hermano está preocupado por ti, dice que sería bueno que salieras y dejaras de beber- la princesa intentando no ver al rubio.

-eh pensado tantas veces en salir… salir a decirte lo que te debo decir- decía el rubio y entonces el aire además de alcohol tenía mucha incomodidad.

-¿Qué?- decía la princesa algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera hacer el rubio.

-no esperaba que vinieras, así como tú no esperas que un idiota te quiera hablar del error que cometió- decía el rubio sonriente causando nerviosismo en la princesa.

-no entiendo- decía la princesa confundida.

-cuando una persona hace una idiotez, una idiotez grande creo que las justificaciones se quedan en el olvido-

-también el perdón- complementaba la princesa suspirando.

-eso es claro, sin embargo sabiendo que de ninguna manera tendré tu perdón quiero que tengas claro, de que me arrepiento de ser un idiota, de que lamento haber roto un corazón porque se cómo se siente, para nadie era un secreto tu para mi eras una persona especial- decía el rubio.

-¿era?- decía la princesa algo triste.

-desafortunadamente sí, pero aunque mi vida siga y siga, estaré un día más consciente de que jamás podré olvidarte, tienes que saber amarte esa noche fue un deseo cumplido y difícil para mi es decirte toda la verdad- decía el rubio algo melancólico.

-la debes amar mucho ¿no?- decía la princesa llorando con una sonrisa.

-así es- decía el rubio sonriente.

-yo… te perdono- decía la princesa abrasando al rubio entre sollozos.

-no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, lamento no ser quien te merezca- decía el rubio viendo al techo.

-no… lamento… haber sido tan ciega, eres… un caballero- contestaba la princesa levantándose de la cama.

-ojala y Phoebe me vea igual- decía el rubio con sus ojos brillantes.

-ojala… por el momento, vuelve a ser tu… ella lo notara muy pronto- y entonces concluyo la conversación y la cita, el rubio después de aquella visita pensado en reorganizar su casa y su vida sentimental. Consiguió un trabajo donde emplear su tiempo y poco a poco fue recobrando la confianza, fue una semana después cuando vio a aquella dama quien se robaba las horas de su sueño, intento acercarse.

-ey, espera, quiero hablar- decía el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica lumbre.

-yo… también- y esa respuesta sorprendió al joven y entonces ambos se sentaron a platicar.

-la verdad… no pensé que las cosas pasaran así- decía el rubio, obviamente había un ambiente de incomodidad grandísimo.

Con un gesto de "avance" la reina le indicaba al rubio que continuara hablando.

-bueno, lo de esa noche… no mentí, lo que me dijiste lo sentí, sentí que de verdad estaba haciendo el amor, no estaba mintiendo, lo juro. Mi amor por ti es igual al de hace unos años- se defendía el rubio.

-sabes que no puedo perdonarte- decía la reina algo triste. –confiaba en ti, siempre que intentamos salir adelante lo hechas todo a la basura-

-lo sé, pero dame una oportunidad… prometo que todo será diferente- insistía el rubio.

-no, no puedo- decía la reina con su miraba baja.

-¿Por qué no?- decía el rubio tomando las manos de la reina.

-porque no puedo estar con quien no confió- respondía la reina.

-por favor, dame una oportunidad más, prometo no fallarte- acariciaba sus manos el rubio hasta que la reina se cansó de tanta insistencia.

-sabes… tenía que hablar contigo solo por una cosa- decía la reina levantándose con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba el rubio confundido.

-yo… estoy embarazada- decía la reina con la voz indecisa por la reacción del rubio.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaba el rubio con una expresión bastante…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Pertenencia inconsciente.

…

…

…

Un baldado de agua fría le caiga al rubio al oír la noticia, pero este no lo sentía de esa manera, sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y con una sonrisa incrédula quería confirmar el acontecimiento.

-¿Qué?- decía el rubio extendiendo sus labios de lado a lado mientras sus cejas tocaban el cielo del asombro.

-así es, hace poco… lo confirme- decía la reina suspirando.

-no puedo creerlo, es increíble- decía el rubio agarrándose los cabellos en señal de desesperación, de alguna manera extraña estaba alegre, cada vez se sentía mejor con esa noticia. Su euforia se salió del contexto a tal punto que tomo de las manos a la reina y luego acaricio su vientre.

-ey, espera, escucha… esto no significa que estaremos juntos, significa que también será tu responsabilidad- sentenciaba la reina con ojos tristes.

-emmm, si claro, yo me hare cargo- decía el rubio con una sonrisa que despreocupaba a la reina pero que a la vez sabía que no podía responder.

-bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirte- decía la reina con ánimos de irse.

-claro- decía el rubio sin intención de incomodar a la chica lumbre.

Entonces se fue y como alma que lleva el diablo el joven termino su labor en el reino y se fue a su casa, tomo las riendas de madrastra malhumorada y dejo su morada como una tacita de té, entonces fue cuando decidió llamar a la que sería la madre de su retoño. Tomo su teléfono y sin pérdida de tiempo llamo al amor de su vida en un tarde-noche templada.

-¿hola?- respondía La voz de la chica lumbre al otro lado de la línea.

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?- respondía el rubio con la misma alegría de hace una horas.

-eres tú, ¿Qué sucede?- decía la reina con algo de fastidio.

-bueno, pensé que para hacernos esta tarea más sencilla… vinieras a vivir a mi casa- decía el rubio algo nervioso por la respuesta de su amada.

-¿¡que!?- respondía la princesa incrédula ante la propuesta del joven.

-bueno, me pareció buena idea- argumentaba el rubio.

-ya te dije, tu y yo no vamos a volver como pareja- decía fría la reina frente a aquella pregunta.

-no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, lo digo para ahorrarme camino de aquí a tu casa, por si necesitas algo, por si te sucede algo, por si acaso sientes algo, hay que darle prioridad a las cosas- decía el rubio y del otro lado una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la reina.

-¿estás seguro de eso?- quería asegurar la reina.

-claro, es mi responsabilidad- decía el rubio ingenioso como siempre.

-¿desde ahora?, en unos minutos serán las 8pm- decía la reina viendo el reloj.

-¿paso por ti?- decía el rubio con su chaqueta a la mano.

Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de la chica lumbre, no podía creer lo emocionado que estaba el padre de su hijo, de alguna manera lograba hacerla feliz.

-aquí te espero- y colgando el teléfono preparo un par de cosas en una maleta, sabía que iba ser difícil vivir así sola fue por ese motivo que cedió ante la propuesta del rubio, sin embargo esta vez no iba a bajar los brazos.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que el joven llego a la casa de la chica lumbre y con todo y maletas la llevo hacia su nuevo "nido de amor", claro eso pensaba el rubio pero con su retoño, la verdad es que el joven estaba encimando mucho más el pequeño que su amor por la madre, era inconscientemente pero igual siempre un malentendido por parte de la reina. Una vez llegaron a la casa hubo algo que estremeció a la reina.

-bien, aquí dormirás- decía el rubio ofreciendo su cama y habitación.

-huele bien, ¿Qué es?- preguntaba la reina curiosa.

-tu velas aromatizantes claro- sonreía el rubio inocente pero la chica lumbre sabía que no debía confiar en nada de lo que hiciera o dijera el rubio.

-¿y donde dormirás tú?, no me digas que aquí conmigo- decía con ironía la reina.

-no, no. Yo dormiré en la habitación que edifique arriba, en ese estado no debes sentirte incomoda y menos para dormir- volvía a sonreír el rubio.

Ya más calmada la reina acomodo sus cosas y se recostó en la cama a eso de las 10pm, el rubio diligente como siempre decidió ver si todo estaba en orden.

-bien, veo que terminaste de acomodaste, ¿te gustaría comer algo?- decía el joven con perspectiva de cocinero en su cabeza.

La reina por no incomodar al rubio decidió negarse cosa que lamentaría después.

-no, gracias, voy a dormir- decía la reina cerrando la puerta ante un rubio conformista quien solo hizo una docena de galletas para dormir

Más tarde en aquella casa el hambre no dejaba descansar cómoda a la reina cuyos antojos solo se centraban en comer azúcar, estaba dando una y mil vueltas en aquella cama, de repente escucho un sonido el cual la hizo percatarse de que el rubio estaba despierto, con el reloj marcando las 2am, mucha hambre y una desconfianza por lo que hiciera el rubio se levantó a ver que planeaba dicho joven. Al abrir la puerta gritando en señal de "aja" se encontró con un rubio con un plato de galletas y leche dispuesto a entrar a aquella habitación.

-¿q… que haces?- decía la reina mientras giraba su cabeza confundida.

-bueno, como decidiste no comer, te traje un poco de galletas y leche, has de tener hambre, y no debe ser bueno para tu salud- decía inocente el rubio con una sonrisa la cual no era apreciada por la reina.

-…gracias- decía la reina consumiendo lo traído por el rubio.

-¿quieres algo más?, ¿no tienes frio?- decía el rubio preocupado.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-decía la reina con una mirada seria hacia el joven que solo sonreía.

-bien, entonces me iré arriba, si necesitas algo, llamarme, ¿sí?- decía el rubio sonriente subiendo hacia su habitación.

Así transcurrió un parte de la madrugada, eran las 4am el sol aun no salía y el rubio seguía concentrado en un libro que había encontrado sobre "maternidad", con el total silencio que tenía pudo escuchar como la cama de la reina sonaba y sonaba, como si esta se estuviese revolcando en la misa, preocupado el joven bajo a mirar que estaba sucediendo, evidentemente la reina producto de los primero meses de gestación estaba dando vueltas en la cama , sin saber que era lo que le sucedía el rubio se subió a la cama e intento calmarla.

-Phoebe, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué tienes?- decía el rubio preocupado.

-n… n… no es nada- decía entre sollozos la chica lumbre.

-¿Qué es?, dime que sucede- insistía el rubio al ver que el dolor no se detenía.

-n… ¡NADA!, sal de aquí- respondía agresiva la reina a oír el parloteo del rubio.

-¡COMO UN DEMONIO!, ¿Qué te sucede?, sino me dices como pretendes que haga algo, habla ahora- volvía a insistir el rubio igual de agresivo que la chica fue entonces cuando la chica cedió en medio de lágrimas.

-…me siento muy débil, e… e… tengo mareo, la cabeza me da vueltas- decía le reina mientras un par de lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio actuó de una manera casi heroica.

-tienes mareo, bien, afuera esto- decía el rubio deshaciéndose de las cobijas y sabanas las cuales sofocaban a la reina.

La reina seguía confundida a medida que el rubio proseguía con sus actos.

-si te sientes mareada el calor lo va a empeorar, ahora recuesta la espalda, a ver- fue cuando el joven acomodo con sus manos boca arriba a la reina quien se moría de la vergüenza. –bien, ahora levanta lo pies, vamos súbelos- fue entonces cuando el rubio coloco los pies de su reina sobre sus hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- decía la reina con un tono sumiso y con lágrimas que adornando su rostro.

-tranquila- respondía el rubio y pasados dos o tres minutos el mareo comenzó a desaparecer y la debilidad se convirtió en sueño

-está bien, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor- decía la reina con las manos en su pecho con el mismo tono sumiso de hace unos momentos.

-ok, ahora intenta dormir, mira, si vas a dormir hazlo siempre sobre el lado izquierdo, así no pasaras molestias ¿sí?- decía el rubio mientras dejaba que la reina se acomodara por si sola

Ya acomodada el sueño la ataco rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta de eso, la reina le dedico unas últimas palabras antes de caer dormida al padre de su hijo.

-gracias…- decía la reina amablemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y esta caía dormida, el rubio quien apenas escucho esa palabra ya estaba dormido mirando al techo en aquella cama también, ambos durmieron plácidamente hasta que llego el amanecer y un grito que aterro al rubio despertándolo de pronto.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Amor Amateur

…

…

…

Un grito lleno el espacio, y una tempestad furiosa fue la que despertó al rubio quien espantado salto de la cama preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle a la reina y su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede?- decía asustado el joven por aquel grito que al parecer provenía de la reina.

-¿q… que haces?- decía la chica lumbre con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué cosa?- decía el joven confundido mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿dormiste aquí?- decía la reina sorprendida.

-ah, sí, sí, pero no pasa nada, estaba agotado y tú también, ¿te gustaría desayunar?- decía el rubio levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Ya pasada la mañana, la tarde y unos cuantos meses y el corazón de la reina se estaba volviendo más blando en cuanto los detalles del rubio eran cada vez más honestos y desinteresados, el rubio estaba concentrado en una cosa, su bebe, pero fue una noche en el quinto mes cuando este infante acerco un poco más a sus padres.

Ya casi se acercaba la hora de dormir, la reina estaba en la cama recostada y el rubio como siempre estaba al pendiente de la misma trayendo y haciendo todo lo que la reina le pidiese.

-bien, ya están cerradas la ventanas, ¿quieres algo más?- decía el rubio sonriente como siempre.

-No, creo que estoy b…- fue entonces cuando al reina sintió un movimiento extraño, la tradicional "patadita" de su bebe el cual se estaba moviendo. Su emoción fue tal que quiso que su padre lo sintiese. –Finn, ven, ven- decía la reina y cuando el joven se acercó esta tomo su mano y la postro en su vientre, el rubio exaltado por el momento se arrodillo en la cama y postro su oído en el vientre de su reina y dichoso sonreía al escuchar los movimientos de su hija.

Fue un momento muy hermoso, entonces cuando el rubio levanto la mirada se encontró con los ojos soñadores y una sonrisa sincera de parte de la reina quien solo disfrutaba de la compañía del joven.

Ambos dejándose llevar por el calor de un "hogar" fueron lentamente acercando sus rostros hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios, el joven era coincidente de lo que estaba pasando así que solo siguió besando a la reina mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, hasta que el aire no les permitió seguir y la incomodidad los separo cual suegra molesta.

-ummm, lo siento- decía el rubio sonrojado.

-e…está bien- respondía la reina también apenada por la acción

-emm, buenas noches- decía el rubio saliendo de aquella habitación inseguro de lo que había hecho. La reina por su parte sentía que ese calor de hogar que emanaba de un responsable y muy amoroso joven era lo que le hacía falta a su hijo, además como son las noticias de hoy en día todo el reino sabia como era la situaciones la reina y como era de incondicional el amor del rubio por la misma y su hijo.

En la mañana muy temprano el rubio debía salir a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba su reina, al momento de anunciarse la incomodidad recorrió todo su sistema nervioso.

-emmm, Phoebe…- decía nervioso el joven.

-¿sí?- respondía la reina.

-tengo que salir- decía el rubio.

-está bien, no tardes mucho- y el rubio tomo unas tarjeta y salió de casa vestido muy formal como siempre.

Llego a la casa de su hermano y su esposa y con júbilo les entro una de aquellas tarjetas para luego sentarse a hablar con su compañero de infancia.

-¿Cómo anda la chica y tú pequeño?- decía el hermano del rubio dándole la tarjeta a su esposa.

-bien, muchas atenciones, eso si- decía el rubio sonriente.

-¿pequeño o pequeña?- decía la esposa del hermano del joven leyendo la tarjeta la cual los invitaba a la celebración del acontecimiento del embarazo.

-eso solo lo sabremos el día que llegue- decía el rubio sonriendo.

-jajaj ya veo, te gustan las sorpresas, ¿Cómo te ha ido con la reina?, ¿todo está en orden?- preguntaba el hermano del joven.

-todo bien, sin estrés, lo de siempre…- decía el rubio sonriente.

-desde que ella está embarazada no ha cambiado tu expresión de chico con regalo de navidad- decía el hermano del rubio haciendo referencia al cambio de actitud que tuvo en este tiempo su hermano.

-bueno, no era mentira, no es un cambio, es que ella de verdad me gusta, todo el mundo dice lo mismo y no es un cambio, solo me estoy haciendo responsable de ella y ya- argumentaba el joven.

-¿y porque la celebración?- preguntaba la esposa de su hermano frente a la invitación.

-bueno, investigue en internet y pensé que era obvio una fiesta para celebrar eso- decía el rubio.

-"baby shower"- decía la esposa de su hermano con una expresión curiosa.

-sí, eso creo, entonces ¿irán?- decía el rubio.

-claro, no me lo perdería jejeje- decía el hermano del joven riendo.

-tengo que repartir las demás, los veo luego, nos vemos después- decía el joven saliendo de aquella casa para dirigirse hacia el reino de la princesa.

Por el camino a una que otra persona le daba una tarjeta de invitación, el pueblo ya conocía al rubio y desde que se oyó la noticia de que sería padre su reputación sobre la responsabilidad creció, puesto que no hacía más que hablar de ello, llegó al castillo y se dirigió justo hacia el laboratorio de la princesa.

-princesa…- decía como en tono de canción entrando lentamente para no interrumpir a la princesa en sus estudios.

-¿mmm?- volteaba la princesa a ver quién estaba en la puerta.

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?- decía el rubio sonriente. La princesa cerró su libro y se dispuso a escuchar cada palabra de lo que tuviese que decirle el rubio.

-bien claro, ¿todo en orden?- decía sonriendo la princesa.

-sí, sí, mira- decía el rubio acercándose a la princesa para darle la tarjeta de invitación.

-¿Qué es esto?- decía la princesa curiosa.

-es una invitación, pronto llegara el chiquitín y quería invitarte- decía el rubio sonriente.

-suena interesante- decía la princesa dando una sonrisa cálida como si se tratase de una gran noticia.

-si es eso, creo que no es más- decía el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa a la princesa mientras le daba la espalda para salir.

-…todo el mundo lo dice…- decía la princesa casi susurrando.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa princesa?- preguntaba el rubio.

-tu emoción por ser papa… tu amor… todo- completaba la princesa algo nostálgica.

El rubio algo nervioso por el alago solo rascaba su cabeza asintiendo.

-ahhh, si claro jejeje- reía el rubio.

-… me alegra- decía la princesa con la cabeza baja.

-¿pasa algo princesa?- cuestionaba el joven viendo la reacción de su ahora amiga.

El rubio se acercaba poco a poco a ver si conseguía respuesta, fue entonces cuando la princesa coloco su mano en el rostro del rubio quien se exalto.

-pasa… lo de siempre- decía la princesa colocando nervioso al rubio mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-¿lo de siempre?- decía el joven acomodando sus labios para recibir el beso, fue entonces cuando una imagen de su reina apareció dándole una bofetada, justo antes de que unieran sus labios el rubio detuvo dicha acción recordando lo que de verdad quería.

-no- decía el rubio apartando con sus manos el cuerpo de la princesa -esto, no debe pasar, de ninguna manera puedo permitir esto- se negaba el joven a sus pasiones terrenales dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta

-ya veo, aun así ten en cuenta que la mujeres somos criaturas más injustas… recuérdalo- la princesa al ver que su intento no había resultado hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y se sentó a terminar sus estudios.

Ya había pasado el remolino para el rubio quien sin razón alguna fue hacia su casa para poder sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza, no sería una noche larga ya que había algo que tenía satisfecha a una intensa reina cuyos antojos azotaban a la puerta.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Juego de Escuela.

…

…

…

Un rubio aterrado por la acción de la princesa decidió ir con alma y vida corriendo hacia su hogar donde una reina lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-h… hola- decía el joven riendo nervioso.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntaba la reina girando su cabeza curiosa.

-bueno, pues, ya entregue todo- decía el rubio a raíz de la buena relación "algo distante" que tenía con la madre de su hijo.

-bien, ojala vengan todos- sonreía de nuevo la reina.

Después de un par de horas de pláticas sobre los preparativos de la celebración y el nacimiento el rubio y la reina se encaminaban hacia la habitación para la hora de dormir.

-bien, ya cerré las ventas, aquí están tus sabanas, ¿necesitas algo más?- decía el joven sonriente y diligente.

-emmm- decía la reina algo apenada ocultando algo.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntaba el joven girando su cabeza interesado en cada detalle que necesitara su reina.

-n…n…necesito- murmuraba la reina.

-¿necesitas?- respondía confundido el rubio.

Fue cuando la reina apago la lámpara de su habitación para que no se notara su rostro sonrojado, así pudo confesarse "tranquilamente".

-…un beso- decía finalmente la reina muerta de la vergüenza.

-ammm, pues…- susurraba el joven algo nervioso.

-¿pues?- respondía la reina algo impaciente, de alguna manera aquellos besos y adrenalina se habían convertido en parte de sus antojos.

-amm… está bien- respondía el joven algo sonrojado por las palabras de la reina.

Entonces el joven con sus manos encontró el rostro de su reina y lenta y cuidadosamente la beso, con el mismo sentimiento que tenía por ella cuando eran adolescentes, fue entonces cuando los antojos de la reina se pusieron incandescentes y esta subió el calor de aquella acción, por otro lado el joven bien puesto en el mundo real, detuvo allí aquella acción inconsciente.

-uff, ok- decía el rubio como "tarea cumplida".

-aja- decía la reina con sus mejillas ardientes.

-ahora, ¿algo más?- decía el rubio sonrojado igual que su reina.

-por el momento no tengo mucho sueño, ¿podría pedirte algo más?- decía la reina apenada por tanta atención de parte del padre de su hijo.

-claro, no hay problema, ¿Qué quieres?- decía el joven sonriente por ayudar a su amada.

-vi un par de cosas en el sótano cuando no estabas y… quiero oírte cantar- decía al reina emocionada.

-¿cantar?, jejeje, bueno no es que sea muy bueno- argumentaba el rubio algo apenado.

-por favor, tu sabes que eso le hace bien al bebe- decía feliz la reina.

-bien, bien, pero no te vayas a burlar de mi- decía el rubio trayendo una guitarra de aquel sótano.

-¿y que cantaras?- se interesaba la reina acomodándose en la cama para estar cama.

-solo unas letras que halle en internet, ok, ahora escucha, y no te rías- decía el rubio mientras entonaba una melodía armónica con su instrumento mientras empezaba a interpretar la letra.

" _Siento un dolor en mi corazón, Siento que se acaba de verdad, todo lo que vivimos los dos, algún día tenía que terminar. Todo lo que vivimos los dos, todo en historia se quedara, el orgullo que a mí me mato, ahora pudo más que la verdad. Sé que yo no era, el mejor hombre del mundo. Sé que me merezco, que acabes con esto y punto, Pero ten presente,  
Todo lo que hemos pasado, y si es suficiente, un rumor para acabarlo. Y si has decidido no volver conmigo, Suerte, mucha suerte, suerte en tu camino. Pero lo que quiero yo sinceramente es volver contigo, volver para siempre... Esa indiferencia tuya, es la que me domina, me hace perder la calma, me hace sentir cosquilla. Y a pesar que terminamos, sigo pensando en ella, pensando en su sonrisa, y pensando en su pelo"_

Así terminaba aquella corta estrofa que tenía el joven preparado para su reina que feliz por el detalle del rubio sonreía.

-ey, te dije que no te burlaras, no es que sea el mejor cantante- decía el rubio levantándose para acomodarle la almohada a su reina.

-no, no… estuvo bien, me gusto- decía la reina acomodándose en las sabanas con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno no importa, es hora de dormir- decía el joven sonriendo mientras salía hacia su habitación con la guitarra en su mano.

El mosquito de la inspiración pico al rubio aquella noche que no hizo más que interpretar diferente temas en el techo de su casa… a la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano el joven estaba arreglando su hogar para recibir a sus invitados, habían globos, comida y demás cosas que ahí en una celebración de ese tipo, la reina quien se estaba arreglando en su habitación y el rubio corría de aquí a allá para dejar todo listo a tiempo, eficaz como siempre el rubio termino pronto mientras que su amada seguía arreglándose.

-¿ya terminaste Phoebe?- decía el rubio golpeando la puerta.

-no, aun no- respondía la reina. Lo que molesto un poco al joven.

-awww, llevas ahí un año- replicaba el rubio intentando conservar la paciencia.

-45 minutos, algunas mujeres en verdad tardan- "en algún momento tendrá que salir" pensaba el futuro padre cuando de repente escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Poco a poco las personas estaban llegando, el hermano del rubio, su esposa, la princesa, y un par de amigos del trabajo del joven, hubo algo que llamo la atención fue que la princesa fue directamente hacia la habitación de su reina, no le dio importancia entonces prosiguió atendiendo a los invitados.

Por otro lado en la habitación de la reina la princesa se hacía presente sin sorprender a la chica lumbre.

-princesa, ¿Cómo te va?- decía la reina como si la hubiese estado esperando.

-ajjj, como siempre- decía la princesa sentándose en la cama de la chica lumbre.

-¿Cómo te fue?- decía la reina mientras en el tocador peinaba su cabello haciendo referencia a una especie de "plan".

-se negó- decía princesa como si no le importase.

-¿se negó?- decía la princesa sorprendida volteando a ver a la princesa la cual estaba recostada en la cama.

-sí, casi cae pero… se negó- decía la princesa mirando al techo respondiendo segura de sí misma.

-no entiendo, explícate- decía la reina volviendo a cepillar su cabello.

-pues… dejo que me acercara pero al final fue como si algo le dijera "no", y me dijo no, yo hice lo que me pediste, afortunadamente no pasó nada, deberías confiar en el, ya paso la prueba- decía la princesa seria como siempre.

-bueno, sigo teniendo dudas- decía la reina indiferente frente al resultado de su experimento.

-bueno, como digas, yo pienso que deberías declinar ya, él está enamorado, déjalo ya- decía la princesa sentándose para confrontar a la reina.

-haremos una prueba cuando llegue él bebe, entonces veremos si lo estás defendiendo en vano o no- decía la reina frunciendo el ceño.

-como quieras- decía la princesa dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-princesa…- decía la reina desde el tocador.

-¿umm?- se detenía la princesa

-habla con Marceline, quiero estar muy segura- decía la reina colocándose más pimienta a la situación.

-como digas- decía la princesa encantada de ayudar a la reina.

Entonces una vez estaban todos en la fiesta hubieron comentarios, respuestas, comidas, risas y demás cosas con una convivencia sana, bueno sana hasta que una vampiresa hizo presencia, el joven sabía que lo mejor era agitar una bandera blanca.

-no me agrada que ella este aquí- decía la reina en su cuartada pretendiendo que el rubio la echara a patadas.

-está bien, no pasa nada, lo tengo bajo control- entonces el joven se acercó a la vampiresa y la invito a unirse a la celebración. -Marcy, como pasa el tiempo cuando se es inmortal, ven, únete- decía amablemente el rubio mientras las demás personas estaban en silencio.

-no tengo intenciones de quedarme, solo le traje algo al pequeño- decía la chica vampiro dándole una caja de regalo al rubio para luego alzar vuelo e irse. El rubio más tranquilo solo le explico a su reina lo que había pasado.

-ves, te dije, no iba a pasar nada- decía el rubio entregándole la caja a su chica lumbre.

-es solo que no me agrada su presencia en lo absoluto- decía la reina abriendo aquella caja la cual contenía un oso de peluche que al verlo se podía ver que era muy tierno.

-aww, está muy bonito, vez ella no es tan mala- decía el futuro padre viendo aquel cariñoso detalle.

-es solo que no me agrada verla cerca de ti- decía la reina y un puchero delato sus incondicionales celos los cuales fueron notados por el rubio quien rio a carcajadas al darse cuenta. -¿pasa algo?- decía la reina viendo a joven riendo.

-no, nada, voy a la cocina ejeje- decía el rubio caminando divertido.

Pasadas una horas se entregaron un par de detalles y cada invitado volvió a su casa, algunos o más bien una princesa en especial regresaba con nuevas instrucciones para un plan, el rubio se quedó limpiando mientras su reina se iba a descansar.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Fuera del lugar

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantaba con un dolor en su cuello, se había quedado dormido en el sofá después de haber hecho la limpieza en la casa, la reina por su parte se había levantado temprano y observaba con una sonrisa como el futuro padre dormía, en silencio preparaba el desayuno, de pronto fue el dulce olor a comida lo que despertó al rubio.

-que bien huele- decía el joven abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con que su reina estaba cocinando.

-buenos días- respondía la chica lumbre sonriente, el rubio por su parte quedo impactado al ver lo que hacia la reina.

-¿Qué haces?- respondía con sorpresa el rubio.

-el… desayuno- respondía la chica lumbre confundido.

-no, podrías quemarte o algo- decía preocupado el chico levantándose del sofá para tomar el lugar de la chica en la cocina.

-que predecible- decía la chica riendo. -No quiero ser un estorbo, quiero ayudar- completaba la reina.

-no eres un estorbo, además podría pasarte algo, no quiero que te estreses- decía el rubio bostezando mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio.

-tu siempre estas ocupado, no me gusta verte cansado- decía preocupada la reina al ver bostezar a chico.

El joven termino de cocinar y sirvió la comida en un plato para que la madre de su hijo se alimentara mientras el solo observaba.

-¿no vas a comer?- preguntaba la reina mientras veía al joven con una mano en su mejilla recostado en la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no, no, no tengo hambre- respondía el rubio entre bostezos.

Entonces la bombilla de lo romántico se encendió en la conciencia de la reina, esta tomo una cucharada de su desayuno, la soplo un poco para que no estuviese caliente y se la ofreció con una sonrisa y sin decir nada al rubio.

-jeje ¿Qué haces?- decía el rubio sonriendo, la reina solo asintió sin decir nada. fue entonces cuando el joven cedió a recibir de la mano de la chica lumbre un poco de su comida.

-Él bebe no solo necesita cuidado… - decía la reina.

-¿eh?, no entiendo- decía el rubio confundido.

De repente la reina se sonrojo y sabía que se le habían escapado las palabras que no eran para aquella conversación.

-no, no es nada olvídalo- decía la reina nerviosa mientras comía.

-no, está bien, ¿Qué era?- insistía el rubio pasando las manos por sus ojos agotados.

-emmm, solo que, deberías dormir un poco, ya sabes, en ese estado no sería bueno que cuidaras del bebe… ¿no crees?- balbuceaba la reina ocultando las verdaderas palabras al rubio las cuales constaban en la lealtad de un padre hacia su familia producto de los celos que tenia de verlo con otra chica.

-ammm, supongo, bueno… iré a recoger el desorden del ático- decía la joven levantándose de aquella silla frente a la mesa pero fue ahí cuando la reina lo detuvo.

-ey, espera- decía la reina llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿mmm?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿necesitas algo?- decía el chico dirigiéndole su cansada mirada a su reina.

-sí, acompáñame- decía la reina levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación.

El rubio como siempre diligente a pesar del cansancio fue a aquella habitación donde se quedó de pie esperando indicaciones mientras la reina se daba un lugar en su cama, el reloj marcaba las 8am.

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- decía el rubio viendo hacia todos lados en aquella habitación mientras su reina estaba acostada en la cama.

-necesito que descanses… aquí, conmigo- decía la reina palmeando con su mano el espacio vacío de aquella cama.

El rubio parpadeo demasiadas veces mientras bostezaba, no sabía si era buena idea, de todos modos accedió. Él se recostó en la cama mientras la chica lumbre acariciaba sus cabellos intentando que este se durmiera lo más pronto posible.

-deja de esforzarte tanto… relájate- decía la reina sonriendo mientras el rubio cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba el joven sin abrir sus ojos.

-porque… ahora tu vida no solo es tuya- decía la reina perdiendo sus manos en los cabellos de su amado.

El rubio quien estaba agotado, escucho las palabras de su amada, no las comprendió y tampoco las respondió en aquel momento era esclavo de su sueño, solo… aparento estar ya dormido.

3 MESES DESPUES

Era una noche templada muy tranquila donde el rubio y su reina dormían plácidamente, se había acostumbrado a dormir juntos ya que poco salía el joven de la casa a priori la reina no dudaba del mismo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba la 1:23am fue que un grito de terror el que despertó alarmado al chico, puesto que dicho estruendo era causado por su amada.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía el rubio alterado poniéndose de pie en la cama mientras la chica lumbre estaba envuelta en sudor.

-e… es… está en camino…- decía entre sollozos la reina, fue entonces que con una expresión de sorpresa el rubio tomo su teléfono llamo a su hermano, a su esposa y a la princesa quien por concepción debían saber sobre partos.

-ya, llame a todos, ¿crees que puedas resistir unos minutos?- decía el joven algo preocupado por el estado de su reina.

-n… no lo sé… q… quizás- decía la reina.

-recuéstate, ellos no tardaran, resiste un poco- decía el joven mientras acomodaba a su reina en la cama, pasaron 15 minutos cuando su hermano, la esposa y la princesa hicieron acto de presencia.

-bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezaron las contracciones?- preguntaba la princesa.

-¿las que?- decía el rubio confundido.

-¿hace cuánto empezó a gritar?- decía la princesa viendo a la reina.

-casi… 20 o 15 minutos- decía el chico comprendiendo.

-bien, ustedes dos esperen afuera- decía la esposa del hermano del joven, pero este no quería abandonar a su reina.

-no, espera, yo quiero ver el nacimiento- decía el rubio curioso.

-créeme, no quieres ver eso, sal de aquí ahora- decía la esposa fue entonces cuando su hermano apoyo la noción y ambos salieron de aquella habitación.

Afuera de la habitación se sentía la tensión, allí adentro solo se oían gritos mientras el joven no podía hacer nada.

-estoy preocupado viejo- decía el rubio nervioso.

-relájate, no pasara nada- decía el hermano del joven con una expresión comprensiva.

-eso espero- fue entonces cuando el tiempo empezaba a darle una paliza a la paciencia del joven. Ya habían pasado más de 45 minutos y el pánico invadió su corazón cuando los gritos habían cesado ya hace 5 minutos.

Ya había terminado todo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos féminas con mirada decaída, nostálgica y llena de tristeza, fueron unos ojos de sorpresa e ilusión quienes las abordaban preguntando que había sucedió en aquella habitación… ojala el rubio no se hubiese enterado.

-Finn…- decía la princesa casi intentando no llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba titubeante el rubio debido a su nerviosismo.

-hicimos lo que pudimos… afortunadamente phoebe está bien, pero el pequeñín…- concluía la princesa con esa frase que le dio la idea completa al joven… su hijo se había ido.

Las palabras parecían bloques de concreto atados al corazón del joven rubio quien arrodillado en el suelo estallo en llanto, es como si la mismísima muerte le estrujara el corazón sus manos, sentía tanto dolor, tanta tristeza que llorar de lleno era lo único que podía hacer, lamento se oían de parte del rubio quien no para de llorar abrasado a su hermano.

-tranquilo. Piensa en ella, piensa en que está sintiendo- decía el hermano lo que hacía que el corazón le doliera más al rubio.

-yo… lo lamento, tengo que irme- decía la princesa intentando contener el llanto mientras salía de aquella casa.

El rubio intento recomponerse, se levantó, agradeció la ayuda de su familia y les pidió que se marcharan. Una vez solo se dignó a entrar a aquella habitación donde la desgracia y el dolor reinaban como una tiranía. Desde la puerta podía ver a la reina abrasada a sus piernas viendo por la ventana con una mirada perdida, ya no podía llorar más, las lágrimas se habían quedado en el olvido cuando un trauma generado por la pérdida toco a su puerta.

El rubio condescendiente en medio de su pena abraso por la espalda a la reina cuya expresión no cambiaba… era fría, sin sentimientos… sin nada.

-la quise con el alma, bien sabes que amarla mas no pude, voló con rumbo hacia la nube más alta y no pude alcanzarla- decía el rubio conteniendo el llanto por el infante fallecido el cual al parecer hubiese sido una bella mujer. El joven se sentía responsable por eso dedicaba estas palabras de consuelo a su amada

-no es tu culpa… ahora, vuelvo a estar sola- decía al reina sin cambiar su expresión traumática.

-¡NO!- replicaba el joven. -mi vida no es solo mía, esto no cambia nada- decía firme el rubio haciéndose responsable de la reina quien había perdido aquella pequeña bendición llamado "hija".

La reina se asombró de dichas palabras, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Quien sabe que sería de esta situación.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Peleas Injustas.

…

…

…

Las palabras del rubio dejaban sorprendida a la reina, pero esta no cambiaba su expresión neutral la cual llevaba consigo un dolor inmenso debido a la perdida.

-no entiendo- decía fría la reina.

-él bebe no era lo único que importaba… tú también eres mi responsabilidad- decía el rubio explicándose.

La reina no respondía, quien sabe cuánta infinidad de dolor había en esa expresión fría.

-sabes que no te faltara nada mientras estés conmigo, quédate… no puedo dejarte ahora- decía el joven.

-no creo poder amar algo de nuevo- decía la reina dolida recostándose en la cama abrasada al joven.

-no, no, no, quedarte aquí no conlleva que me ames, quedarte aquí… significa que ambos nos recuperaremos de esta, y que todo va a estar bien- decía el rubio acariciando el cabello de su reina.

Entonces fue cuando la reina se dio por vencida y pegando su rostro al pecho del rubio lloro como una niña, sacando toda esa tristeza que sentía por su hija y que nadie más podía ver.

-es injusto- decía la reina entre sollozos.

-lo sé, lo entiendo, yo… siento lo mismo- decía el joven abrasando a la reina quien seguía llorando con el fin de desahogarse.

Después de unos minutos de llantos la pareja abrasada se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente las cosas eran nostálgicas en aquella casa, sin embargo no hubo una sola lagrima, si, la pareja estaba dolida pero simplemente llorara era algo que no querían hacer. Ambos se levantaron, hubo desayuno, no hubo muchas palabras, cada vez si iban distanciando más y más aquella pareja… cumplida una semana las cosas empezaron a aclararse un poco.

Un día como cualquier otro la reina estaba un poco distraída, así que decidió salir a caminar para olvidar un poco lo sucedido hace unos días.

-saldré un rato- decía la reina tomando su abrigo para salir en esa tarde-noche

-¿A dónde iras?- decía el rubio mientras limpiaba, eso de hacer el aseo lo distraía de su perdida. Es por eso que era frecuente verlo limpiando por toda la casa.

-solo saldré a caminar- argumentaba la reina con su típica expresión neutral.

-ten cuidado, no tardes mucho la cena estará pronto- respondía el joven mientras volvía a su tarea.

Entonces se fue, cuando el sol besaba el este, sin mucho en que pensar se fue y recorrió la plaza durante esa templada tarde-noche del mes de septiembre, tomo asiento en una banca de aquel lugar viendo a todas las personas, de repente un rebelde chico flotando en el aire quiso llamar su atención.

-bonita noche, ¿no te parece?- con voz arrogante y personalidad fría decía un chico vampiro justo arriba de donde estaba sentada la reina.

La reina quien era conocedora del vampiro y sus "hazañas" así que solo intento ser lo más sociable posible.

-si claro… muy bonita- decía la reina algo distraída. Fue entonces cuando el chico se sentó a su lado intentando animarla.

-me entere de lo que paso… lo siento- decía el vampiro con un poco de "tacto fingido" en su voz.

-sí, no importa, finalmente ya no hay vuelta atrás- suspiraba la chica lumbre frente a la consideración aparente del vampiro. De un momento a otro con total normalidad el chico saco un cigarrillo y su típica "amabilidad" lo llevo a ofrecerle uno a la reina.

-¿quieres uno?- decía el vampiro con su típica expresión de chico malo con total desinterés de la vida o salud de la reina.

-emmm, no lo sé- decía la reina algo curiosa por aquella nuevas sensaciones.

-vamos, te quitara el frio, y… es bueno para pensar más claramente- insistía el vampiro sonriente.

Dudosa pero muy curiosa acepto aquel narcótico, lo encendió y poco a poco empezó a inhalar su perdición, el humo en sus pulmones le daban el mareo y la "sensación" de que todo estaría bien lo cual hizo que la reina riera al sentirlo.

-se siente raro jeje- decía la reina sonriendo mientras sus ojos empezaban a adormecerse.

-ven, vamos a dar un paseo- decía el vampiro levantándose de aquella banca impulsado por las ganas de divertirse.

-¿a dónde iremos?- preguntaba la reina acercándose al chico mientras reía, después de todo el efecto de relajación en aquel narcótico era bastante.

-tu déjamelo a mí…- decía el vampiro llevando de la cintura a la reina hacia un lugar donde olvidara sus problemas.

Por otro lado el rubio en la casa ya había servido la cena y su reina aun no llegaba, fue entonces cuando la vampiresa hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué tan solo tonto?- decía la vampiresa sonriendo sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al rubio en aquella mesa.

-no estoy solo, Phoebe no tarda en llegar- decía el joven viendo a los ojos a la chica vampiresa.

-¿te sientes bien?, digo por lo de tu pequeño- decía la chica sin ningún sentido del tacto.

-no quiero hablar de eso- decía el joven levantándose para irse a sentar en el sofá.

-se ve que te has convertido en todo un hombre de casa- decía la chica haciendo burla al oficio que tenía el rubio con tal de no recordar su perdida.

-bah, no me importa- decía el rubio recostándose en el sofá cubriendo su cara con su brazo.

-¿te gustaría ir a divertirte?- decía la vampiresa con voz coqueta frente a un ya responsable y bien definido rubio.

-no, Phoebe llegara pronto- respondía firme el joven frente a la propuesta de la vampiresa.

-deberías olvidarte de ella dos segundos- decía la chica vampira.

-¿Por qué razón?- decía el joven detectando un poco de celos en las palabras de la chica.

-estas aquí todo el día, deberías salir, divertirte ¿no crees?- argumentaba la vampiresa queriendo convencer al joven.

-mi hija murió hace poco, no tengo tiempo para divertirme, tengo mucho que hacer- decía el rubio cambiando de tono desinteresado a molesto.

-pareces el esclavo de esa reina, sal un momento, solo seremos tu y yo- decía la reina besando el oído del rubio quien se estremeció al sentir los labios y lengua de la vampiresa.

-Marceline… vete por favor- decía el rubio y su voz producía un miedo seco en la vampiresa pues esta no sabía que vendría después de aquellas palabras.

La chica solo balbuceo un poco para alejarse lentamente hacia atrás… fue en ese momento cuando la reina entro por la puerta principal con sus ojos enrojecidos y con una sonrisa despreocupada… "era evidente con quien había estado" pensaba la vampiresa al sentir ese olor.

-Marshall…- decía la vampiresa oliendo a lo lejos el aroma de los cigarrillos del joven vampiro.

-eres tu…- decía la reina cambiando su expresión al ver a la vampira mientras el rubio solo estaba acostado en el sofá.

-pensé que no llegarías- decía el joven sentándose en el sofá muy tranquilamente.

-hablaremos después niño...- decía la vampiresa saliendo volando por la ventana dejando al joven con un gran problema en la sala de su casa.

El rubio quien estaba algo cansado no quitaba sus manos de la cara… simplemente no vio la cara que traía su reina.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?- decía la reina con furia…

-¿de qué hablas?- decía el rubio levantando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de ebriedad –wow, ¿estuviste bebiendo?- decía el rubio algo molesto.

-ni se te ocurra cambiarme el tema. Así que me doy media vuelta y ya está en nuestra casa esa… zorra- decía la reina muy molesta.

-aquí no pasó nada, pero tu… estas ebria- decía el joven levantándose del sofá para confrontar a la reina quien estaba muy enojada, era como una batalla de titanes.

-no hables, ¿así que "nada"?, si quieres dime cuando tenga que irme así invitas a la chica que quieres- refutaba la chica lumbre alzando el tono de su voz.

-ella estaba aquí para lo mismo de la fiesta del bebe… pero- fue interrumpido por la reina quien seguía atacándolo a grito herido.

-¿ah sí?, ¿Qué te regalo?, ¿su "tesorito"?- decía la chica lumbre de una manera vulgar, bien sabia el rubio que el enojo las botellas y la compañía no iban de la mano, por lo que decidió declinar frente a aquella discusión.

-no podías beber, menos en tu estado, pero no voy a hablarte estas más que ebria, estas borracha- decía el rubio dándole la espalda a la chica lumbre lo que hizo que esta se enojara más… de hecho demasiado.

En un acto de ira la chica lumbre tomo uno de los platos de la mesa y golpeo al rubio con este para dirigirse a su habitación molesta por lo ocurrido dejando al joven en el suelo.

-uggg, tiene la mano pesada- decía el rubio mientras la sangre tiznaba sus cabellos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que debía ser atendida esa herida -lo que faltaba- ya había algo a que dedicarse a esta noche pensaba el joven mientras sacaba un botiquín de una alacena.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Zona Caliente

…

…

…

Molesto y con el golpe en su cabeza el rubio solo hacia la curación de su herida en silencio para luego volver a recostarse en el sofá. Sabía que después de un golpe de esos en la cabeza no podría dormir, así que solo se quedó viendo la televisión batallando para que el cansancio no lo durmiera, fue un ruido extraño el que o despertó de manera efímera.

El joven se levantó y siguió aquel sonido que provenía de la habitación de la reina, el rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró con a la chica lumbre inconsciente moviéndose como loca, producto de la mezcla de sus medicamentos y el alcohol ingerido anteriormente, con una expresión de "te lo dije" el rubio tomo entre sus manos a la reina la llevo hasta el sofá donde una noche de "doctor" lo esperaba.

Horas de la noche, comida, y mucha perseverancia tuvo que obsequiarle el rubio a su reina para que esta por su irresponsabilidad no acabase muerta, una vez logro estabilizarla el cansancio fue tal que el joven durmió en el suelo aparentemente al tanto de las reacciones de su reina.

Horas más tarde el rubio se levantó y decidió irse hacia la cocina, cuando este estuvo de pie la reina reacciono cuestionándolo por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba la reina confundida viendo que su entorno no era su habitación.

-te dije que no podías beber, tu metabolismo produjo convulsiones, de no haberte sacado esas cervezas de tu organismo, estarías muerta- decía el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La chica lumbre sintió un dolor en el pecho al oír eso, y lo volvió a sentir cuando vio que el rubio tenía un par de vendas en su cabeza. Intento simular que no había pasado nada para que así el joven intentara entenderla.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?, no recuerdo- decía la chica lumbre mintiendo.

-no hay necesidad de mentir, así que olvídalo- decía el rubio tomando un vaso de leche sentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba confundida la reina.

-he bebido muchas veces, pero por mas ebrio que este… siempre recuerdo lo estúpido que me comporto- decía el joven de manera certera mientras se levantaba para tomar su chaqueta y dejar sin palabras a la reina.

La chica lumbre sentada en el sofá se molestó consigo misma y maldijo a aquel vampiro por haberle incitado a beber, vampiro que por cierto estaba ahora frente a ella.

-buenos días señorita- decía el chico haciendo acto de presencia.

-eres tú, aggg, ¿vez lo que hice por tu culpa?- decía molesta la reina.

-¿mi culpa?, jejej no fui yo quien casi lo mata con un platazo- se defendía el vampiro. Sabiendo que él estuvo observando la escena de anoche desde una ventana.

-juummm- renegaba la chica lumbre si ver a los ojos al vampiro quien intentaba incitarla de nuevo.

-no estés molesta, más bien… escápate conmigo de nuevo- proponía el vampiro susurrando al oído de la reina quien dudosa solo escondía sus ojos del atractivo del vampirizó chico.

-no puedo beber- argumentaba la chica lumbre pensando en lo que le dijo el rubio.

-no necesitamos beber para poder divertirnos- decía el vampiro recorriendo el cuello de la chica lumbre con sus labios inquietos.

La chica por un lado pensó que no contaba con que el rubio llegase, además no sabe si estaría bien o no.

-no, no, eso… no lo puedo hacer- decía la chica lumbre negándose frente a la interesante propuesta del chico.

-¿y el sí puede?- contradecía el vampiro.

-¿Qué?- respondía confusa la reina.

-el… mi hermana, la princesa, y cualquier chica al que él le haga "ojitos", piénsalo, el que cae una vez, cae dos veces y quinientas- decía el vampiro recordándole los pecados del rubio a la reina.

-no… él ya no es así- decía la chica lumbre defendiendo al rubio.

-¿segura?- decía el vampiro tratando de que sus mordidas alcanzaran a la chica.

-no se…- decía la reina ocultando su sonrojo por los seductores actos del vampiro quien trataba de… robarle más que un beso.

-piénsalo…- decía el vampiro cuando de repente la reina decidió bajar los brazos fue entonces cuando el chico se avivo y beso a la chica lumbre cuando esta menos lo esperaba.

Sin ningún tipo de molestia la reina correspondió al beso del vampiro y a sus deseosas manos que se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa.

-ey, espera- decía la voz de una lasciva reina quien disfrutaba las caricias del vampiro en sus pechos

-déjame que te cierre esta noche los ojos... Mañana vendré con un cigarro a la cama- decía el vampiro deteniéndose viendo lujurioso a la chica lumbre para salir volando por la ventana sintiendo el aroma del joven quien ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

Al verlo la reina ocultaba tantas mentiras que el rubio solo le dirigió una mirada de decepción para irse a su habitación.

Una vez más tranquila la situación la reina decidió arreglarse algo atrevida, se pintó los labios y estaba decidida a llamar la atención del rubio apenas fueran las ocho en punto de la noche.

Por otro lado en la ciudad una hermana enojada estaba discutiendo con su hermano.

-tan imprudente como siempre, ¿no?- decía la vampiresa a su hermano quien solo se reía al oírla.

-¿imprudente?, tú también estas en este problema- decía el chico vampiro a su hermana.

-sí, pero es diferente- se defendía la vampiresa con un gesto de indiferencia.

-no… es exactamente igual… igual tus deseos por ese niño como mis deseos por su novia- decía el vampiro susurrando en el oído de su hermana.

-ni se te ocurra tocar a Phoebe, es… incorrecto- decía la vampiresa preocupada por aquella situación.

-¿incorrecto como meterse con un padre de familia?- decía desafiante el vampiro.

-esto no se trata de mí, sino de esa pareja… déjalos en paz- decía la vampiresa molesta.

-ah, pero tu si puedes sacar provecho de las misiones que te da ella ¿no?- refutaba el vampiro señalando las pruebas de celos que hacia la chica lumbre con la princesa y la vampiresa de su lado.

-el jamás ha caído, así que no digas que sacó provecho de eso, porque no es cierto- respondía la vampiresa.

-pero si el cayera, tu jamás dirías nada en su contra ¿o sí?- sonreía el chico como si supiese la respuesta.

-deja las bromas, no te metas con esa reina, o terminaras en graves problemas- decía la chica para irse con una mirada fría.

Pero como siempre el chico vampiro terco quiso sentenciar lo que inicio esta tarde cuando la reina cayó ante sus encantos.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Juego Para Dos

…

…

…

Aquella noche en esa casa parecía templada y sin mucho movimiento, la reina seguía esperando su oportunidad, fue entonces cuando el reloj algo pasado marco las 8:03pm dando pista para que el rubio saliera de su habitación en busca de algo de beber.

Medio dormido caminaba hacia la cocina como con ganas de volver por donde vino, sabía que esos días de trabajo lo tenían agotado así que buscaba la manera de descansar lo más que pudiera, entonces la reina hizo acto de presencia haciendo que el joven dispersara la pereza de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- decía el rubio viendo a la reina vestida de una manera poco común tratando de seducirlo.

-¿Qué haces tú?- respondía la chica lumbre coqueta colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-yo… quiero algo de beber- decía el joven recordando el comportamiento de su amada.

Al verse ignorada la chica lumbre se acercó al rubio y de una manera casi salvaje comenzó a besarlo haciendo que este se sorprendiera. El joven correspondió un momento hasta que separo sus labios de los de la chica.

-espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- decía el rubio viendo a los ojos a su amada algo confundido.

-¿qué tiene de malo que quiera besarte?- murmuraba tierna la reina viendo con ojos agazapados a su amante.

-no… no tiene nada de malo- respondía el rubio aún más confundido.

-acaso, ¿es porque piensas en otra chica?- decía la reina atrapando al rubio entre la espada y la pared.

-no, no… es solo, ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?- preguntaba el rubio muy inteligente para descubrir las intenciones de su amada, pero más inteligentes eran las mentiras de la chica lumbre quienes seducían al joven con el acto más antiguo del mundo.

-quería compensarte por lo del golpe- decía la reina pegando su cuerpo al de su amado, entonces allí fue cuando el joven no se podía negar y sucumbió ante el traicionero cuerpo de su reina.

-¿aquí en la cocina?- decía el joven en tono posesivo y muy excitante.

-¿tienes otra mejor idea?- decía la reina mientras la ropa invadía el espacio aéreo de la cocina

-por mi está bien- decía el rubio entre susurros y gemidos.

El "amor" se expandió y tomo recorrido por toda la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde 45 más tarde entre rasguños gemidos y besos la pareja estaba por llegar a su éxtasis.

-ahjjjj… termina- gritaba la reina sonriente abrasada a su caballero.

-como ordenes mi reina- decía el rubio moviéndose armónicamente con su pareja quien tenía la espalda arqueada mientras sus rasguños adornaban la espalda del rubio.

En medio del placer y la felicidad a la reina se le escaparon palabras inoportunas como cualquiera que hace una promesa entando feliz o toma una decisión estando enojado. Susurro su deseo al oído de su caballero.

-quiero… ahjj, d… deseo intentarlo de nuevo- gemía la chica lumbre haciendo referencia a la oportunidad de ser madre. Oportunidad que el joven no dejo pasar… de ninguna manera la dejo pasar.

Terminado el acto afectuoso el joven quedo rendido dormido en el sofá mientras la reina por otro lado… esperaba una visita en la habitación del sótano.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar charlaban de manera habitual una princesa y una vampiresa algo preocupadas.

-¿crees que pueda ser un problema?- decía la vampiresa sentada en la ventana de la habitación de una princesa quien estaba acostada en su cama.

-él es igual que tu… demasiado rebelde y salvaje, supongo que no se detendrá hasta causar un verdadero lio- decía la princesa viendo al techo de su habitación.

-no quiero que pase nada malo…- decía la vampiresa algo preocupada.

-es la primera vez que veo a una vampiro preocupada… sin embargo de todos modos pase lo que pase… tendremos campo libre- decía la princesa con una risita.

-es un tonto… espero no haga ninguna estupidez- decía la vampira viendo a lo lejos la casa del joven…

"yo y mi bocota" era un lema muy famoso en la lengua castellana y latina. La visita había llegado a su fin, termino en el sótano con una reina en el suelo agotada y con un chico vampiro viéndola completamente satisfecho.

-espero sepas lo que acabas de hacer- decía la reina acomodándose su ropa la cual estaba algo rasguñada.

-no te preocupes nena, ¿Qué podría pasar?- decía el vampiro colocándose su camiseta.

-no quiero ni imaginarlo…- decía la chica lumbre ignorando lo que pudiese pasar

Para finalizar el chico vampiro se acercó y le dio un beso algo indecente y salvaje a su amante para irse volando sin decir una sola palabra la reina solo volvió a su habitación se quitó su ropa y se quedó dormida.

Por otro lado el vampiro quien vagaba por el reino que encontró con su hermana quien al sentir su aroma decidió interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- decía la vampiresa atrapando al chico contra una pared.

-buenas noches hermana- decía en tono burlón el vampiro viendo a los ojos a su hermana.

-no juegues conmigo, ¿estabas en esa casa verdad?- decía molesta la chica vampira

-probablemente- seguía el vampiro con su tono de burla.

-apestas a…- decía la vampiresa sin querer completar su frase.

-dilo… apesto a eso que quieres… te lo advierto, tu intentas algo para arruinar mi diversión, y yo que hago de tu intento de reivindicarte una miseria- decía el vampiro con ojos de odio.

-esto no es sobre mi idiota- decía la vampiresa respondiendo con los mismos ojos.

-¿a no?, porque es raro que te preocupes por otros… quédate en tu lugar no somos más que unos demonios- decía el hermano de la vampiresa soltándose de su atadura para alejarse un poco con un monologo algo odioso para su hermana.

-no soy igual que tu…- decía la vampiresa defendiéndose…

-eres Abadeer, una despiadada criatura del abismo, y ahora te crees una niñera… o más bien un bebe sin su chupete…- fue entonces cuando la vampiresa ofendida bofeteó a su hermano por sus palabras.

-eres un maldito desgraciado- decía la vampiresa ofendida.

-di lo que quieras, después de lo que paso… todo se ira a la mierda, ubícate no vayas a terminar con el corazón roto- decía el vampiro para alejarse volando mientras la vampiresa se quedó allí flotando algo confundida e impotente…

-deja que haga lo que quiera… como te dije hasta que no se estrelle con un muro no se va a detener, y tú y yo sabemos cuál es el nombre de ese muro- decía la princesa desde la ventana viendo lo que había pasado entre los chupa sangres

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Trastorno Tripolar

…

…

…

Allí sin nada más que hacer se quedó una vampira impotente flotando frente a la ventana de una princesa algo preocupada también.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría llegar a hacer el?- preguntaba la princesa algo somnolienta

-ya lo hizo… la pregunta es "¿Qué es lo peor que Finn le pueda hacer?"- decía la vampiresa molesta.

-¿segura de que "lo hizo"?- decía la princesa algo asombrada.

-ese aroma no miente, no es como el de la otra noche, él siempre es bastante imprudente, ya no sé qué esperar de ese tonto- decía la vampira algo alterada.

-debemos esperar… se acabaron nuestras misiones- decía la princesa frunciendo el ceño.

-debemos dejar de lado el tema, por lo menos hasta que sucedió sea notorio… sino lo perderemos todo- decía la vampira con un gesto de inconformismo.

-eso no tardara mucho… ya vete de aquí- el cansancio domino a la princesa y la rabia a la vampiresa quien para desahogarse tuvo que golpear un par de rocas en las montañas durante el resto de aquella noche.

Mientras las horas seguían pasando el reloj la reina estaba haciendo la limpieza a su "escena del crimen" suspiro, bajo al primer piso, y vio al rubio recostado en el sofá con ojos de rabia, quizá por lo que le dijo su amante, ella trataba de imaginar al rubio engañándole con otra mujer entonces fue la excusa perfecta para huir de la culpa de haber cometido adulterio aquella noche…

Pasada la noche la mañana en aquella casa el ambiente se tornaba un poco tenso al hablar de compromiso, el rubio trato de evitar a toda costa ese tipo de conversaciones y ocupada su tiempo muy bien toda la tarde en su trabajo, la reina no se quedaba atrás las cosas que hacía en su casa cuando el joven no estaba, eran no aptas para niños.

Los días en el trabajo del joven eran demasiados monótonos tanto que ya ni aburrimiento sentía, era preferible estar cansado en aquel almacén que estar en casa y soportar alguna situación tensa que en momentos había en la casa, ejemplo claro de eso fue la noche de un viernes cuando el rubio volvió a su casa antes de lo previsto.

-estoy en casa- decía abriendo la puerta en tono algo incómodo.

La reina infraganti agradeció haber estado haciendo su locura de amor en el cuarto del baño de manera que el chico pudo salir volando por la ventana antes de que el joven subiera a ver que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- decía la chica lumbre acomodándose el cabello mientras salía del baño con una sonrisa falsa.

-lo de siempre- respondía el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenía intención de preguntarle nada más así que se dirigió a la habitación…

Más y más se fueron distanciando el joven y su reina… ya pasada una semana fue cuando las cosas en el trabajo del joven se ponían bastante interesantes y en la casa de la chica lumbre algo complicada.

Llegado un lunes en la mañana el rubio llego a su trabajo como siempre feliz de escapar de ese ambiente de su casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con la chica vampira.

-Marcy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía el chico quitándose su chaqueta.

-le pedí a la princesa una ayuda para conseguir dinero… y me puso aquí- decía la vampiresa mostrando el logo del almacén en la gorra sobre su cabeza.

-ya veo… bien, espero no hagas muchos estragos- decía el joven para que ambos pusieran manos a la obra.

Así pasaron las horas para el rubio y su nueva compañera que una vez que llego la hora del almuerzo decidieron charlar un poco… cosa que interesaba mucho a la vampiresa.

-¿y cómo te va con tu chica?- decía la chica abriendo una lata de soda.

-algo pesado- decía el joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba curiosa la vampiresa.

-no es igual que cuando empezamos… la noto más alejada, creo que esta relación se acabó- decía el rubio haciendo que la vampiresa casi vomitara su bebida al oír eso cosa que disimulo muy bien para seguir charlando.

-¿en serio?- decía la vampira con sus ojos asombrados.

-bueno, ya no siento nada, además desde lo del incidente del bebe creo que ya no debo estar más con ella- relataba el rubio.

-¿entonces porque sigue viviendo contigo?- decía la vampiresa alzando el tono de su voz.

-ey… no la iba a echar en la calle cuando recién perdió a nuestro bebe, quería que ella saliera adelante, pero creo que… ya se salió de mis manos- decía el joven con una mirada baja.

En medio de aquella interesante conversación la campana sonó y entonces ambos regresaron a su labor… la vampiresa tuvo una sonrisa hasta que los dos salieron del trabajo.

Ya terminada la jornada la vampiresa tomaba rumbo a su hogar hasta que uno de los jefes de sección le aviso que debía ir a recoger su cheque a una oficina, la vampira quien estaba distraída por la gran noticia de su amor platónico olvido eso, así que regreso a la oficina. Camino hacia dicho lugar la chica noto que ya no había nadie y que única oficina con la luz encendida estaba casi al final del pasillo, entro, y noto que había alguien más buscando algo… era el rubio.

-ey… hola- decía la vampiresa gentil al ver que era su amigo.

-Marcy, ¿qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntaba el rubio sin para de buscar lo que tenía que encontrar.

-olvide mi paga y el jefe antes de irse me dijo que buscara aquí- se explicaba la vampiresa.

-oh, bueno, yo busco lo mismo, ven ayúdame- decía el joven y así ambos empezaron a buscar.

No había incomodidad, bueno, no por parte del rubio quien consideraba muy amiga a aquella vampira, la verdad no tenía paciencia para otra relación y esa noche seria prueba de eso.

En medio de la búsqueda la bufanda de la vampira se enredó en el broche de la chaqueta del rubio haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos, el rostro de la vampira se llenó de color, su mejillas sentían un calor muy acogedor, pero el rubio solo sentía como si estuviese frente a cualquier otra persona, la vampiresa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amor pero este muy sensato supo cómo librarse de aquel sello llamado "beso".

-Marcy…- decía el rubio mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar un sobre a la espalda de la vampiresa.

-¿sí?- decía la chica sin saber que pasaba a su espalda.

-encontré los sobres- decía el rubio separándose mientras susurraba de la vampiresa, quien quedo algo apenada por aquella acción de negación.

-Finn…- decía la vampira insistiendo con su amor tomando de la mano al joven.

-lo siento… tengo que irme- decía el rubio saliendo de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pudo, acababa de entender que de alguna manera las relaciones podían llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza.

La vampiresa se quedó sola… aunque sabía que aunque no le había dado esperanza tampoco se la había quitado y que pronto estaría de nuevo con aquel humano que hacia latir su fallecido corazón.

El rubio salió de aquel gran almacén algo frustrado, llego a su casa se recostó en el sofá y para su mal suerte su reina le tenía lo que en ese preciso momento eran malas noticias. Recostada en la puerta del baño la reina le dedico una mirada algo serio y sin ninguna expresión.

-amm hola- decía el rubio al verla allí parada sin mucho entusiasmo como siempre.

-estoy embarazada-…

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

El Camino a la Derrota

…

…

…

-Estoy embarazada- decía de manera seca la reina viendo al rubio con una mirada neutral.

-¿en serio?- preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa a medias dibujada en su rostro.

-si… lo confirme hace un par de horas- rectificaba la chica lumbre sin ver a los ojos al rubio.

-bueno…- el joven sabía que esa era una cadena que tendría atada a su cuello toda la vida, la única salida era hacerse responsable -bueno, eso es genial- trato de ampliar un poco más la sonrisa pero no servía de nada, la reina no le dio tanta importancia como lo hacía antes.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntaba la reina con tono mandón como si quisiera que el rubio fuese su esclavo.

-bueno, pues… era la que queríamos ¿no?- decía el joven intentando que el entusiasmo de ser padre lo inundara de nuevo, cosa que por más que intentara no sucedió.

-sí, creo que si- decía la chica lumbre mientras el joven se levantaba del sofá para tomar su mano, obviamente era un "si" algo forzado.

-no cambiara nada, tú te quedas aquí mientras trabajo, esto jamás fue un problema… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- decía el rubio abrazando a su reina. En aquel abraso se veía que aquel acontecimiento había cambiado muchos planes de los dos, había trazado un rumbo clandestino en la vida que aquella joven pareja.

Más tarde esa noche la chica lumbre estaba lista para dormir, pero el rubio llamo a la puerta de su habitación rompiendo la monotonía de las horas de descanso de su amada.

-¿todo en orden?- preguntaba la reina viendo al rubio con una almohada en la mano.

-no, solo… tengo mucho sueño- decía el joven mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en la cama justo al lado de su reina quien se confundió puesto que no era habitual que durmieran juntos.

La chica lumbre por no querer incomodar a su pareja solo no dijo nada y se quedó dormida hasta que su pareja quiso hacer posesión de lo que por derecho era suyo, abrazo a la reina por la espalda y susurro en su oído.

-necesito algo para dormir, ¿me ayudarías?- decía el joven queriendo capturar algo del romance que sentía por su amada.

-emmm, si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- decía la reina tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-un beso…- esa palabra petrifico a la reina, la verdad no tenía la valentía para besar a su amado luego de estar pagando las consecuencias de su adulterio, sin embargo no podía olvidar que en algún momento su amado también le fue infiel, aquel acontecimiento seguía siendo excusa para justificar las traiciones de la chica con el vampiro.

Lo pensó y como con desprecio la reina se dio la vuelta y beso a su pareja como si esta fuese su amante, aquel que viene todas las noches y roba sus expresiones de placer, el rubio correspondió y sin ninguna insinuación más durmió abrasado a una reina que no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche pensando en la entrega del joven y su gusto por las experiencias vividas con su amante.

Al día siguiente antes de que la chica lumbre despertara casi a las /30:am el rubio ya estaba de salida hacia su trabajo, salía despreocupado, sin sospechar nada… tan inocente como lo fue cuando era niño y como lo era antes de cumplir los 20 años.

Unos minutos más tarde la reina despertó y se dedicó a hacerse un poco de desayuno, la expresión de "shock" en su rostro era evidente puesto que no le había dicho todos los detalles al rubio sobre su embarazo, hablando del tema, muy puntual como siempre estaba el chico vampiro en la ventana de la chica lumbre, quien lo dejo entrar como de costumbre, solo que esta vez no era para nada más que hablar.

-buen día preciosa- decía el chico siguiendo la rutina que tuvo durante unas semanas con su amante.

-debemos hablar, no te quites la camisa- decía la reina viendo algo molesta al vampiro quien ya tenía sus manos en los botones de su camisa.

-¿hablar?, ¿sobre qué? ¿O qué?- decía el vampiro recostando su cuerpo en el sofá.

-estoy embarazada- decía la reina sin rodeos, la reacción del vampiro fue despreocupada, es como si no le importara, como si… planeara algo.

-¿en serio?, y dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado?- se mofaba el chico de la fortuna de la reina sonriendo.

-no juegues conmigo tu…- fue entonces interrumpida por el vampiro quien puso un dedo en sus labios.

-dime que le diste al tonto una parte del pastel…- decía el chico vampiro en doble sentido.

-si… el también- decía el reina bajando la mirada.

-bien, entonces problema arreglado- decía el vampiro besando sin permiso y de manera salvaje a la reina quien no oponía resistencia y aun en su estado se dejaba llevar por aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba aquel fenomenal joven.

Ms tarde después de aquel acto al reina quiso hacer énfasis en lo que había ocurrido producto de sus relaciones.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- decía la chica lumbre algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo que "haremos"?- decía el vampiro con mirada de repudio hacia la reina.

-claro, tu estas metido en esto- replicaba la chica lumbre.

-pero no seré yo quien le mienta al tonto, no seré yo quien le diga que es hijo suyo, no seré yo quien finja estar feliz, no seré yo quien duerma con él y le de besos, no seré yo quien tendrá la panza como una pera de boxeo, entonces no digas "haremos"- concluía el vampiro para después terminar de colocarse la ropa.

La reina comprendía que las palabras de su amante tenían sentido, sin embargo por otro lado le pidió algo que particularmente necesitaba más allá del sexo, lo hizo antes de que el chico se fuera.

-ey…- llamaba la reina al vampiro quien volteo apenas a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el chico antes de irse.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un poco?- decía la reina acariciando el lugar vacío junto a la cama, haciendo referencia a su falta de afecto.

-¿quedarme?- decía el vampiro confundido por aquella petición.

-si, a veces me siento sola cuando te vas después de "eso"- decía la reina viendo con ojos tierno al chico quien con una risa le dio un beso suave le dio una respuesta.

-quizá la próxima vez- decía el vampiro saliendo por la ventana no correspondiendo a la mirada amorosa que le ofrecía la reina, mirada que… le dio al rubio ya hace mucho.

Fue entonces cuando los sentimientos asediaron los ojos de la reina llenándolos de lágrimas porque sabía que el rubio a pesar de estar lejos le daba más que sexo, sabía que el amor con él era una palabra que podía significar mucho más que sexo, recordó los "cariñitos" que le hacía cuando eran jóvenes, detalles que solo buscaban enamorar a la chica y no llevarla a la cama, detalles que jamás podría aceptar de nuevo con la misma sinceridad que tenía antes de conocer al vampiro quien corrompió su hogar y su relación.

Por otro lado en el trabajo del joven el día casi llegaba a su fin. La vampiresa quien no dijo una sola palabra durante el día sin embargo no fue juzgada por el rubio quien le dedico las mismas palabras que el día anterior, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una vez sonó el timbre todos se fueron a su casa, el rubio quiso despedirse de la vampira pero esta no respondió y solo se alejó volando, ya tomando el camino hacia su casa se encontró con la princesa algo alejada del castillo, ella llevaba consigo un par de paquetes, el joven y su solidaridad no le permitieron no ayudar a la princesa, tomo las cajas, saludo a la princesa y la acompaño hasta su hogar donde dejaron las cosas, la princesa muy agradecida con el rubio por su ayuda decidió ofrecerle algo de beber:

-¿te gustaría tomar algo?- decía la princesa sonriente frete a un rubio agotado.

-si claro… gracias- sonreía el rubio agotado buscando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo para revisar que no tuviese mensajes.

La princesa en medio de la situación vivida con el hermano de la vampiresa y la situación actual del rubio (que ella desconocía) decidió colocarle un poco de "sal al caldo", así que tomo un par de cervezas que tenía en su refrigerador.

-aquí tienes- ofrecía la reía sentándose en frente del rubio.

-¿cerveza?, excelente elección- reía el rubio al ver su bebida.

-no tenía nada más, ten cuidado con la viga sobre tu cabeza- advertía la princesa cosa que no escucho el rubio y pronto se daría cuenta de que le hablaba su compañera.

-emmm, ¿decías algo?- preguntaba el rubio quien estaba distraído pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con su amada.

-no nada, ¿Cómo va el trabajo con Marceline?- preguntaba curiosa la princesa.

-muy bien, todo en orden- decía el rubio.

-sin problemas- respondía la princesa.

-jejej, afortunadamente no muchos- reía el rubio fue entonces cuando un mensaje entro en su teléfono haciendo que se levantara golpeando su cabeza contra aquella viga, aquel golpe hizo que cayera sobre la princesa. No hubo protestas por ninguno de los dos, ni del rubio por el golpe, ni de la princesa por la mano del joven en su pecho.

-ammm, lo siento- decía el joven dándose cuenta de la posición de su mano, sin embargo no la movió, es más, acaricio por un momento aquella zona hasta que escucho las suplicas de una princesa sonrojada quien le abría de nuevo las puertas de su corazón a sabiendas de que su relación con la chica lumbre no iba bien

-h… h… hazlo- decía entre suspiros la princesa colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

El rubio estaba encantado, obviamente los hombres son más propensos al deseo, sin embargo el rubio puso "los pies sobre la tierra" sabía que no era correcto hacer lo que significaría perder la confianza de su chica lumbre.

-lo siento, no puedo, creeme lo he pensado…. Pero no puedo- decía el rubio en un gran suspiro saliendo a toda máquina por la puerta, huyendo de sus deseos, viendo como meta el amor total de su reina quien estaba algo solitaria en su casa, la princesa se quedó sola, acomodo su ropa y sabía que algo no estaba bien… lo dejo pasar y cada vez se estaba enamorando de nuevo del rubio…

9 Meses después…

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Cárcel de In-felicidad

…

…

…

Pasado un tiempo el rubio mantuvo una racha perfecta frente a las insinuaciones de sus amigas, sinceramente no supo en que momento el tiempo se fue tan rápido pesto que solo tenía los ojos en el amor incondicional de su amada y madre de su "hija".

Al momento del nacimiento el rubio se sentía bastante asustado no por su futuro sino por el estado de la pequeña y su amada chica lumbre. Como si costumbre fuera la princesa se estaba encargando de la situación de la mano de la esposa del hermano del rubio quien estaba presente afuera de la habitación con el aguardando el momento de las noticias buenas… o malas.

-¿crees que este bien?- decía el rubio caminando preocupado de lado a lado.

-bueno… esperemos que esta vez si- decía el hermano tratando de no hacer sentir con falsas esperanzas a su mejor amigo, puesto que la vez anterior le dijo todo lo contrario a lo que sucedió.

Salió la princesa de la habitación con una mirada baja casi como la de la otra vez, esto preocupo al joven quien la veía algo asustado, sin embargo, los sentimientos expresados en el rostro de la princesa no eran ocasionados por una segunda muerte, sino por los hechos que amargaban los latidos de su corazón dulce.

-¿Qué sucedió?- decía el joven con voz nostálgica.

-no, emm no sucedió nada, ven pasa- decía la princesa dándole espacio al joven para que este entrara a ver a su reina quien cargaba en brazos a la pequeña ilusión del rubio llamada "hija".

El joven se enamoró de nuevo, ver a aquella inocente criatura, a esa inofensiva bebe le ablandaba el corazón, llenaba de alegría las fosas de tristeza de la relación de sus padres, plantaba flores bellas en el desierto de la maldad donde era prisionera la verdad para así poner de rodillas a su "padre" quien entre lágrimas de alegría se aferraba a la vida y a la belleza de la que ahora era su hija.

-es hermosa- decía el padre viendo como su pequeña lo miraba a los ojos.

-es una niña muy sana, es idéntica a su madre… gracias al cielo- decía la princesa esto último como con desprecio pero en voz baja para no ser escuchada.

La reina solo miraba con sentimientos confusos al rubio y su alegría, no tenía manera de reaccionar ante detalles de amor tan sinceros, se sentía tan mal consigo misma que no dijo más, sabia la verdad detrás de todo el lio, sin embargo las mentiras eran el puente entre su vergüenza y la relación a proteger con el joven quien había demostrado amarla realmente.

Por otro lado afuera de la casa del joven había un par de vampiros discutiendo.

-no puedo creer que fueras tan desgraciado- decía a vampiresa con tristeza en sus ojos.

-así soy yo…- respondía arrogante el vampiro

-eso no fue un cumplido, ¡gusano!, ¿no entiendes lo que has hecho?- decía la vampiresa con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-creo que tengo suficientes cientos de años para que estés molestando, hazte responsable de tu vida… yo me hare responsable de la mía- decía el vampiro viendo con odio a su hermana.

-se lo diré todo, no te vas a salir con la tuya- amenazaba la vampiresa a su hermano quien la tomo del cuello y con ojos demoniacos le devolvió la amenaza.

-tú dices una palabra… y no será solo tu amado quien sufra, ¿entiendes?- susurraba el vampiro enterrando sus garras en el cuello de su hermana.

La vampiresa impotente solo asintió quedándose callada. Después de aquella escena entro el vampiro a la casa para darle un detalle a su amante.

Al entrar fue visto de manera desagradable por la princesa y confusa por parte del rubio. Camino hasta la habitación sonrió y vio a la pequeña quien reía mientras jugaba con su primera sonajera.

-jaaaaj- reía demente el vampiro viendo a la jovencita –puedo oír los latidos de su corazón, mira te traje un pequeño obsequio- decía el vampiro entregándole un oso casi igual de grande al tamaño de la infante.

-bueno, es todo, felicidades tonto, amm, una cosa más…- en eso tomo a la princesa del brazo y la saco de la habitación para dedicarle unas palabras.

-suéltame, ¿Qué quieres?- decía la princesa algo molesta.

-quiero que mantengas tu boquita cerrada, nadie quiere funerales, creo que es lo más conveniente para todos, ¿me entiendes?- amenazaba el vampiro frente a una princesa algo confusa a la primera.

-¿de qué hablas?- decía a la princesa con tono molesto.

-eres científica, y sé que esa mueca de rabia es porque sabes que el tonto de Finn perderá su tiempo criando a mi hija, así que quiero discreción, ¿capichi?- decía el vampiro con un tono italiano mientras reía.

-eres un infeliz, tarde o temprano él lo sabrá, no podrás ocultarlo siempre- decía la princesa molesta con el chico.

-prefiero que sea tarde, entonces ¿cuento con tu discreción?- decía el vampiro levantando del cuello a la princesa quien gemía de dolor.

-n… no tengo razón para decirle… pronto l… lo sabrá- decía con la voz entre cortada la princesa para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

-gracias princesa como siempre tan comprensiva- decía el vampiro volviendo a la habitación, vio un poco más a la pequeña le sonrió a la reina y en poco tiempo ya estaba volando libre de nuevo por los cielos nublados de la ciudad.

Minutos después entro la vampiresa quien veía con algo de tristeza (alegría fingida) la escena de los padres con su pequeña hija sintió casi lo mismo que padecía la princesa, de alguna manera querían sacar todo a la luz, pero por otro lado no querían que el joven se echara a morir por su nueva perdida, al fin y al cabo hicieron prácticamente lo que dijo el vampiro verdadero padre de la pequeña.

Más tarde la pareja se quedó sola… primeras lecciones de amor incondicional y sincero para la reina quien veía algo triste como el joven era quien hacia todo por su pequeña; preparaba su biberón, cambiaba sus pañales, le cantaba canciones y la cubría con sus brazos evidencia de que nada en el mundo importaba más que esa niña.

-duerme mi pequeña… pequeña- decía el rubio para sí mismo mirando a la reina quien también confusa preguntaba:

-¿pasa algo?- decía al respondía la reina viendo al joven con cara de suspenso.

-es muy bonita claro, pero… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?- decía el rubio y de repente la mente la chica lumbre quedo absolutamente en blanco.

-no sé, yo no tengo idea- respondía la reina. En aquel momento la mente del rubio se ilumino y le bastó para decir lo que tenía pensado.

-puede que digas que es extraño o feo, pero gusta "Holly"- decía el joven arrullando a "su" hija.

-emmm, pues está bien- decía la chica lumbre sin querer opinar mucho sobre la niña que prácticamente era prestada.

-me gusta, va perfecta con mi apellido- decía el joven sonriente dándole la espalda a la chica lumbre. De repente aquella combinación de nombres retumbo como grandes tambores en la conciencia de la reina "Holly Mertens" ¿Qué pensaría el vampiro?, bueno, al fin y al cabo eso era culpa del mismísimo padre.

En la casa de la princesa todo era caos, en medio de su ira por lo sucedido la dulce chica estaba rompiendo todo, no sabía que hacer más que esperar a que todo se supiera. Sentía rabia por no poder ayudar al joven. En otro lugar la vampiresa estaba igual, no sabía que hacer más que golpear sus puños contra las pierdas… solo tiempo necesitaba la situación para irse a la mierda o para que todo fuese color de rosa.

Continuar.


	17. Chapter 17

El Protagonista de la Película

…

…

…

Pasados un par de días las cosas para el rubio iban de maravilla, claro la reina se mantenía con una tensión algo molesta pero el joven no expresaba ni media queja frente a cualquier atención que necesitara la bebe, poco a poco no solo fue demostrándole a la chica lumbre sino al pueblo entero que el amor por su pequeña era algo de otro mundo, ejemplo claro de ello fue la fiesta que organizo para celebrar el primer año de aquella infante.

Invito a todo el pueblo y con sus propias manos se encargó de la logística del lugar, de sus preparativos y demás cosas, el pueblo estaba conmovido por tal acto de aprecio que más de una persona felicito al joven aquel día donde todo era paz en la plaza central del reino.

El rubio se encontraba organizando una última mesa ya con el festejo en marcha, en eso se acercó una vampiresa algo triste aun por el rubio y quiso felicitarle.

-hola…- decía con falta de aliento la vampiresa.

-Marcy, pensé que no ibas a venir, ven únete- decía el joven muy alegre invitando a la chica al festejo.

-Finn… yo- decía la vampiresa queriendo derrumbar todo el mundo de mentiras que había provocado su hermano.

-¿sí?- preguntaba el rubio muy diligente puesto que las demás personas también necesitaban ser atendidas

-emmm… quiero felicitarte, se ve que amas mucho a tu hija- decía la vampiresa con una sonrisa falsa haciendo que el rubio se sienta estupendamente consigo mismo.

-gracias, lo eh oído mucho estos días, diviértete- decía el rubio alejándose de la vampiresa para ir en busca de su pequeña quien estaba en brazos de su tío.

-ey mira… ahí viene papi- decía el hermano del joven bromeando con su "sobrina" en sus brazos.

-ven aquí cosita preciosa- decía el rubio tomando a su hija en brazos para luego besarle la frente.

-jejeje aprovecha que unos años no podrás darle sus besucones- decía el hermano del rubio riendo mientras veía la escena de aquella amorosa familia.

-supongo que si… oye y ¿A dónde fue mami?- se preguntaba el rubio a si mismo viendo hacia sus lados.

Por otro lado en un rincón de la celebración justo en el baño estaba una reina presa de los deseos de un vampiro ansioso.

-e… espera, no podemos- decía la reina tomando las manos de su amante las cuales buscaban resbalarse por debajo de su ropa.

-owww, vamos… quiero celebrar el año de mi hija- insistía el chico lamiendo el cuello de la chica lumbre quien no se oponía pero tampoco daba pie para hacer el acto de adulterio.

-hay mucha gente… no podemos- replicaba la reina firme ante los encantos del chico vampiro.

-oh, ¿y el sí puede?- decía el vampiro y ese tipo de palabras eran las que llevaban siempre a caer a la reina, esa satisfacción de hacerlo con otro era ya un fetiche y su excusa siempre la misma "él también lo hizo, lo hace, o lo hará".

-el… ey, espera no…- no se dijo más… minutos más tarde ellos salieron como si nada de aquel baño, se alejaron un poco y fue cuando el rubio se encontró con el amante de su reina frente a frente.

-Marshall- decía el joven viendo al vampiro caminando clandestinamente.

-emmm, hola- balbuceaba el chico viendo incomodo al joven con su hija en sus brazos.

-bueno, creo que no hace falta nadie más, bienvenido disfruta la fiesta- decía el joven amablemente viviendo a la sobra de la mentira que sostenía su reina con él.

Y siguieron su camino, el rubio siguió buscando a la chica lumbre y una vez que la encontró durante toda la fiesta esta no dijo una palabra, no hizo más que sonreír para las fotografías pero no se atrevía a articular una palabra quizá por respeto al amor del joven por su "hija".

Se hizo de noche y la gente se fue a casa, al día siguiente era día de trabajo a priori debían acostarse temprano, el joven le dio a la bebe ya dormida por el cansancio a su madre y se quedó en la plaza para limpiar un poco.

-ten, vayan ustedes a descansar… yo, tengo que limpiar- decía el rubio bostezando puesto que también estaba cansado.

La chica lumbre sin decir nada y sin sentir nada se fue con su hija hacia la casa del joven donde dormirían plácidamente. El rubio tomo la escoba y casi entre dormido comenzó a limpiar, era demasiado terminaría muy tarde, fue entonces cuando apareció la vampiresa quien veía con ojos de compasión decidió ayudarlo.

-se ve que estas lleno de energía- sonreía la vampiresa viendo al joven casi dormido sobre una de las mesas.

-no te burles, es demasiado- respondía el joven en tono gracioso.

-claro, ven déjame ayudarte- decía la vampiresa acomodando un par de sillas para acortar el trabajo del rubio.

-gracias, supongo que así terminare más rápido- decía el joven poniendo más empeño en la limpieza.

-la princesa te dijo que lo limpiaras- decía la chica curiosa.

-bueno, fue parte del acuerdo de que me dejara usar la plaza- comentaba el rubio.

Entre risas, preguntas y comentarios el reloj marco las 11pm, con un día de trabajo en unas horas el joven cayó fulminado por el sueño en una de las silla, la fortuna es que ya había terminado.

-bien, creo que es t…- exclamaba la vampiresa cuando se percató que el joven ya estaba dormido.

La chica curiosa se acercó al joven y le pareció muy tierna la escena, y esa noche, esa única noche… la vampiresa fue egoísta.

Por otro lado un vampiro quien iba volando cerca de la casa de su hija decidió espiar un poco para ver si conseguía algo de acción aquella noche, al ver que no estaba el "hombre de la casa" entro a la casa.

Se fijó en la reina quien estaba descansando con su bebe a su lado, de repente las ganas de sexo salvaje abandonaron los pensamientos del chico vampiro quien vio detenidamente a la infante mientras descansaba. De un momento a otro la pequeña hizo gestos de molestia anunciando su llanto, pero en un acto de ternura el chico tomo a la niña en sus brazos e impido que esta llorara para que no despertara a su madre, gracias a su capacidad de flotar la bebe pronto se quedó dormido de nuevo. Eran sentimientos extraños para el vampiro quien comenzaba a sentirse raro viendo el rostro de su hija, fue entonces cuando la reina despertó.

-humm, ¿Marshall?... ¿Qué se supone que haces?- decía algo alterada la chica lumbre al ver que el vampiro tenía a su hija en sus brazos.

-shhh, cállate, vas a despertarla- replicaba el vampiro viéndose así mismo raro diciendo eso. La confusión por parte de la reina fue tal que creyó que aún estaba dormida.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba la reina confundida.

-yo… tengo que irme- entonces cuidadosamente dejo a la pequeña en su lugar y se fue volando como si su vida dependiese de huir o no. Trato de comprender aquellos sentimientos sin embargo… no pudo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la vampiresa entraba a su habitación con un joven agotado en su espalda, lo dejo en su cama y quiso aprovecharlo lo más que pudo. Este estaba más que cansado, despertarlo implicaría el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial. Entonces supo la chica que no pasaría nada aquella noche.

Se recostó a su lado y nada más contemplo al rubio mientras este dormía, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica vampira, pensó en irse a dormir a otro lugar pero en un movimiento del rubio decidió quedarse, como si costumbre fuera el rubio abrazo a la vampiresa, esta se sonrojo un poco, el joven estaba agradado puesto que pensaba que era otra persona, de repente entre balbuceos y susurros empezó un canto de cuna el cual hacía referencia a lo que hacía antes de dormir a su bebe.

-e… eres un verso en riversa… u… un… un riverso, despertaste y le d… diste vuelta a mi universo… jemmm mmmuu- cantaba entre sueños el joven mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la vampiresa quien estaba encantada de dormir así con su amado.

-awww, que envidia me da esa bebe, no me gusta compartir tu amor- decía la vampiresa devolviendo el abrazo al rubio quien estaba dormido.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Un Baldado de Agua Fría

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente la reina despertaba aun con muchas preguntas en su mente, para ella saber que el vampiro se interesara en ella así como el rubio lo hacía era lo más importante porque hasta ahora no era más que su esclava lasciva. La chica lumbre se levantó le dio un baño a su bebe y estuvo toda la mañana con esa incógnita de amor que deseaba su corazón.

Por otro lado el joven despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la vampiresa al notar que el rubio estaba despertando se alejó cuidadosamente y salió de la habitación para luego escuchar como este chico gritaba al darse cuenta de la hora.

-ahhhh- gritaba de sorpresa el joven al ver la luz que entraba por debajo de la cortina.

-¿pasa algo chico?- decía inocente la vampiresa desde fuera de la habitación.

El rubio se levantó, abrió la puerta, y vio a la vampiresa con el cabello revolcado y como si las palabras se le escapasen de la mente el rubio hablo si pensar.

-wow, que linda… mañana- decía el rubio algo tenso viendo la figura de la vampiresa la cual le sonreía.

-si claro, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué los gritos?- preguntaba curiosa la vampiresa.

-se no hizo tarde para el trabajo- decía la rubio buscando sus zapatos.

-no te preocupes por eso, no creo que pase nada malo… somos amigos de la dueña- decía la vampiresa.

-bueno, no estoy seguro- decía el joven sentado en la cama mirando hacia el suelo.

-mira, tienes buena reputación en aquel empleo, inventa una excusa, por un día no creo que sea el fin del mundo- argumentaba la vampiresa sentándose al lado del rubio.

-bueno, creo que no hará daño descansar un día- suspiraba el joven.

-así se habla, quédate un poco a descansar- entonces la vampiresa se recostó y el rubio la vio con deseos, con los mismos deseos con los que veía a su reina. Por un momento se dejó llevar por sus instintos, colocó su cuerpo sobre la vampiresa y esta lo vio con placer.

Por un par de segundos las respiraciones de estos dos personajes estuvieron muy muy cerca, y fue entonces cuando la vampiresa rompió el hielo.

-dime… ¿Qué te detiene guapo?- preguntaba la vampira rosando su nariz con la de su amante.

-m… mi familia- respondía el joven alejando un poco su cuerpo cosa que no permitió la chica.

-escucha… quédate conmigo, hazme tuya, te prometo que no será una decisión en vano- demandaba la vampiresa ansiosa de los caprichos del joven.

-no puedo…- decía entre suspiros el joven.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba la vampiresa acariciando el rostro de su amado.

-es por ella, no quiero fallarle… ni siquiera a phoebe- decía le rubio haciendo referencia a su hija y luego a su reina.

Fue entonces cuando la vampiresa se levantó y le dio la espalda con una sonrisa.

-eres, una hombre único, sin embargo cuando pase algo, vendrás a buscarme… y las puertas de mi corazón estarán abiertas- decía la vampiresa sonriendo para bajar hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde el rubio también bajo y quiso conversar sobre aquello.

-¿a qué te referías con eso?- preguntaba algo serio el rubio.

-a que, no importa el tiempo que pase… mi alma inmortal tiene un solo dueño- respondía seca la vampiresa.

-bueno, yo… tengo que irme- decía el joven para irse hacia su casa.

Y después de unas horas otra alma vampiresa llego a aquella casa donde estaba la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Marshall?- decía la vampiresa reconociendo el aroma de su hermano.

-este aroma, no es solo tuyo- decía el vampiro recostado en el sofá mientras su hermana seguía en la cocina.

-tienes razón, así como el que tú traes no es solo tuyo- refutaba la vampiresa.

-puede que sea una casualidad, pero si lo admito, lo traigo a pesar de no haber hecho más que una simple visita a mi pequeña- se defendía el vampiro.

-no me interesa- decía la vampiresa sin dirigirle la mirada aun.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿te divertiste con el tonto?- decía el vampiro arrogante como de costumbre.

-definitivamente no te incumbe- respondía fría la chica.

-¿Cómo sé que no se revolcaron?- decía el vampiro viendo el peinado poco ortodoxo de su hermana.

-¿cómo se si tú no lo hiciste?- se defendía la vampiresa.

-jummm, touché, bueno creo que es hora de irme, tus historias me aburren- y entonces se marchó, y en la mente de la vampiresa se dibujaba una sonrisa, sabía que de todas maneras, el algún día iba a caer.

Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio había algo inusual, cuando el joven entro a su casa se encontró con una niña, que ya caminaba y hablaba casi claro, al verla el joven pensó que se trataba de otra niña, sin embargo la chica lumbre se encargó de explicarle que era su hija.

-¿ella es mi hija?, ¿eres holly?- preguntaba incrédulo el rubio viendo a la niña sonriente.

-estaba cocinando después de la mañana y creció así como si nada- decía la reina sin encontrar una respuesta lógica.

-esto, es… nuevo, creo que llamare a la princesa- decía el rubio y entonces la chica lumbre se tensó un poco.

-¿ah sí?- decía nerviosa la reina.

-sí, ella sabrá que está pasando, no es normal- reía algo incómodo el rubio.

Mientras tanto la pequeña sonreía viendo a sus "padres".

Continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

Guerra de Dobles

…

…

…

Aquella tarde el joven algo preocupado llamo a la princesa y esta amablemente le pregunto.

-¿hola?- decía la princesa al otro lado de la línea.

-princesa…- respondía el rubio al oír la voz de aquella mujer.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- decía amablemente la princesa.

-emmm, algo le pasa a mi pequeña- decía algo incómodo el rubio posando la vista en su "pequeña".

-¿problemas de mujeres?- preguntaba la dulce princesa suponiendo el dilema.

-¿Qué?- respondía el rubio bastante confuso.

-si es por eso, dile a phoebe ella sabe- decía la princesa saliendo de problemas.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio postro su mano sobre su frente sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la princesa y se sintió aún más incómodo.

-¿podrías venir a revisarla?- decía el joven con una expresión de forzada.

-claro, estaré allí en un momento- decía la princesa amablemente, entonces termino la conversación y el rubio se quedó viendo a su "hija", por un momento pensó lo peor, pero dejo de preocuparse cuando la niña le sonreía en señal de paz.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntaba el joven a la chica lumbre quien no sabía que responder, aparentemente ella tampoco tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

-créeme, lo que te diga es mentira- decía la reina refiriéndose a que no sabía nada.

Mientras esperaba a la princesa el rubio se sentó frente a su hija, intercambiaron sonrisas un rato y en un momento estaban jugando los dos, padre e hija, no había vinculo más fuerte en aquella casa, la reina solo miraba indignada la escena del joven jugando con la pequeña.

Fue entonces cuando la princesa hizo acto de presencia en aquella casa, entro, saludo de manera respetuosa y sorprendida se quedó expectante al ver a la "niña" que supuestamente era la hija de apenas unos meses de nacida de la chica lumbre y el rubio.

-¿ella es tu…- preguntaba boquiabierta la princesa.

-pues, así parece- decía el rubio con una cara de incomodidad mientras la pequeña se escondía detrás de sus piernas.

-bueno, voy a hacerle un par de estudios, ¿podemos usar tu habitación como consultorio?- preguntaba la princesa abriendo su maletín con sus herramientas.

-adelante, estás en tu casa- entonces la princesa entro a la habitación y a puerta cerrada y con la madre de espectadora comenzó a examinar a la niña.

La princesa rigurosamente detallaba cada aspecto de la jovencita, tomo muestras de cabello, de sangre y también fluido bucal, eso era suficiente para mostrar lo que sucedía con su masa elemental y ADN.

Después de unos minutos y con un rubio casi dormido en el sofá fuera de la habitación la princesa tenía en su mano los resultados de dichos exámenes, al leerlos, obviamente miro con desprecio a la chica lumbre quien confundida pregunto por la situación.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- preguntaba la reina frente a la expresión en el rostro de una princesa ofendida.

-no soy nadie para meterme en la privacidad cualquier persona, menos en la tuya, pero sinceramente créeme que se de quien es esta pequeña y que es lo que le sucede- decía la princesa en tono serio.

-¿planeas decirle a Finn?- preguntaba la reina tomando una actitud arrogante.

-no tengo intenciones de delatar a nadie, es tu problema…- respondía secamente la princesa.

-¿y qué es lo que le sucede a mi hija?- preguntaba aun intrigada la reina.

-¿no te das cuenta?, la niña es de Marshall por genética tiene ADN vampírico, no solo crece a destiempo sino que pronto tendrá colmillos y empezara a flotar como papa, en menos de dos meses tendrá no solo la personalidad sino el físico de una adolescente- decía en tono burlón la princesa.

-ya veo, ¿entonces no le dirás nada a Finn?- decía la chica lumbre algo temerosa por el diagnostico.

-no, esa es tu tarea, yo solo daré un diagnóstico, tu sigue en tu mundo de mentiras si quieres- fue entonces cuando la princesa salió de la habitación haciendo que el rubio se levantara de golpe al oír la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió princesa?- preguntaba el joven con cara de sueño pero a la vez interesado por la salud de su princesa.

-tu "pequeña", está completamente sana- decía la princesa mientras la chica lumbre salía de la habitación con una cara confiada como si estuviese siguiendo una especie de orden la princesa.

-¿y cómo explicas su madurez prematura?- preguntaba el rubio curioso.

-eso… ammm, es parte de su naturaleza, al tomar forma adolescente se quedara así, pero es normal en su anatomía hereditaria de su madre- respondía ingeniosa la princesa.

-bueno, tiene sentido, ¿alguna otra cosa?- preguntaba el rubio mientras veía a la niña en brazos de su madre.

-ah sí, cuando pasen dos meses… aléjate de ella ¿bien?- decía la princesa previniendo al joven.

-¿Por qué?- decía el rubio confuso.

-"asuntos de mujeres"- aclaraba la princesa.

-ok- respondía resoplando en señal de incomodidad el falso padre de la chica caos.

Entonces la princesa se fue, la pareja continuo llevando un estilo de vida normal, y entonces la chica caos… creció

2 Meses después…

-Holly… Holly- llamaba la chica lumbre a su hija.

La chica caos se resistia a responderle a su madre.

-dile algo…- decía molesta la reina al rubio quien sonreía en tono de diversión, en aquellos mese la madre y su hija no se llevaban muy bien.

-Holly- decía el joven a su "hija" para que esta bajara de su habitación que ahora era el sotano.

-¿si papa?- respondía la chica caos al llamado de su padre al instante, el rubio había cumplido bien su tarea como figura paterna, además de ganarse la confianza de la chica caos se había ganado su respeto y su admiración como hombre presente en el desarrollo de su vida.

-es suficiente… obedece a tu madre- decía el rubio y entonces la chica bajo para salir con sus padres en aquel domingo familiar.

-jamás me obedeces, eres una niña malcriada- decía algo molesta la chica lumbre y entonces el joven interrumpió.

-ey… basta, vamos se hace tarde- decía el rubio sonriente.

-y a donde iremos papa- decía la chica caos ignorando a su madre.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Para tu Amor

…

…

…

Aquella extraña familia se preparaba para Salir, se dirigían a realizar una actividad planeada por su padre.

-¿A dónde iremos papa?- preguntaba la chica caos dándole la espalda a su madre.

-iremos a la playa, aprovechare mi día de descanso para estar con ustedes y descansar al mismo tiempo- decía el joven acomodando su maleta en su espalda.

Sin tiempo que perder la familia estaba en camino a la playa casi a las 10am ya se encontraban allí, también allí habían bastantes personas quienes descansaban aquel domingo.

-bueno, las reglas son simples, no te alejes mucho y ten cuidado con el mar, ¿entendido señorita?- decía el joven casi despreocupadamente, después de unos meses de haber convivido de manera muy unida con su "hija" aprendió a confiar en ella y viceversa

-claro- entonces como un niño en dulcería salió flotando hacia el océano para divertirse un rato mientras la chica lumbre le hacía reclamos.

-le das mucha libertad, ella es muy inquieta, deberías ser más estricto ¿no crees?- decía la reina al rubio quien no quería discurrir sobre eso que ya era rutina.

-confía en mí, ella no corre ningún peligro- decía el joven recostado en una silla luciendo su aun bien conservado cuerpo.

-confió en ti, claro, pero ella me preocupa, me preocupa que sea una rebelde- aclaraba la reina al rubio.

-yo confió en ella- respondía el joven para cerrar sus ojos y descansar de su agitada semana de trabajo.

-¿eso qué significa?- se sorprendía la reina indignada al oír eso, pero se calmó al ver que el joven había caído dormido. Mientras tanto la chica caos seguía jugando el mar, se divertía mucho salpicando y demás, de repente se encontró con uno de sus familiares.

-tío jake- decía la chica caos viendo al hermano del rubio recostado mientras flotaba con un salvavidas.

-jeje, hola señorita Holly- respondía el mejor amigo del joven al ver a la hija del mismo jugando en el mar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la jovencita sonriente igual que su "padre".

-descasando, nada más chiquita- respondía el hermano del rubio viendo al cielo.

Por otro lado el rubio ya estaba en el séptimo sueño, de repente una presencia lo despertó.

-hola hola- decía la chica vampira haciendo acto de presencia haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos.

-Marcy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía el joven pasando su mano por su rostro.

-vine a divertirme, después de todo aquí vienen varias personas que conozco, entre ellas tu- decía sonriente la vampiresa sonriente.

-ya veo, bueno, yo vine a hacer lo que hacen todos- bostezaba el rubio de cansancio.

-¿y tú pequeña?- Preguntaba la vampiresa con algo de culpa sabiendo que tenía en su conciencia la honestidad de la situación de su amado.

-esta por allí… me sorprende como crece- decía el rubio sentándose adecuadamente.

-¿ah sí?- decía nerviosa la vampiresa sabiendo que ella conocía el desarrollo de los vampiros natos.

-sí, otra cosa que me sorprende es que pueda volar, se parece demasiado a su madre, jummm, no se parece en nada a mi jejeje- reía el joven estudiando la anatomía de su hija metafórica.

-ya veo, ¿y dónde está su madre?- preguntaba la vampiresa levantando la mirada en señal de alerta.

-bueno, estaba aquí discutiendo antes de que me fuera, de seguro abra regresado a casa- respondía confuso el rubio.

Mientras tanto la reina casada de ver dormir al joven se fue a cambiar la ropa en una habitación cerrada de la playa, de un momento a otro entre reniegos y maldiciones su medicina llego flotando y la arrincono contra la pared mientras lamia su cuello.

-delicioso olor, no puedo resistirme- decía el vampiro empujando más su cuerpo hacia el de su amor en segundo plano.

-miren nada mas quien es, suéltame- decía furiosa la reina para liberarse de la atractiva atadura del vampiro.

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido el chupasangre.

-desapareces un mes, apareces un día, y vuelves a irte dos meses más, no quiero que me toques, no has visitado a tu hija, cuando se sepa esto, ella te va a odiar- reclamaba la reina a su amante.

-awww, te vez tan linda enojada- decía arrogante el vampiro.

-no quiero tus halagos… idiota- insultaba la reina.

-¿no los quieres?, porque de seguro nadie más te los da, ni siquiera ese tonto- argumentaba el vampiro flotando cerca a su amante.

-cállate, esto no puede seguir así, eres un irresponsable, un idiota irresponsable- decía molesta la chica lumbre para desviar su mirada.

-ya te dije que yo arreglaría todo, que respondería por mis acciones- decía el vampiro tratando de apelar al lado lascivo de la reina.

-arréglalo…. No vez que tu hija ya se encariño con Finn, haz algo ahora, yo no puedo hacer esto sola- demandaba la reina enojada.

-¿quieres que lo arregle?- preguntaba el vampiro con una mano en su bolsillo.

-sí, arréglalo, ahora- gritaba la reina, y fue entonces cuando el vampiro se alejó un poco de su amante y de su bolsillo saco un anillo.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- decía el vampiro como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué?- decía confundidisima la chica lumbre.

-supongo que ese tonto ni siquiera te lo ha propuesto, cásate conmigo nos llevamos a la chica y esto… se arregla, ¿entiendes?- y termino la solución del vampiro, la chica lumbre lo beso y entonces ya se hablaba en otro tono en aquella habitación cerrada.

-es muy injusto que digas eso ahora, sin embargo las mujeres somos criaturas aún más injustas… recuérdalo- fue entonces cuando otra sesión de sexo carnal violento comenzó por parte de los amantes.

Por otro lado en la playa estaba el joven, su pequeña, la vampiresa y su mejor amigo hablando mientras almorzaban.

-Holly, quédate quieta un momento- decía el rubio acomodando el cabello de la chica caos para que esta comiese agusta.

-gracias papa- agradecía la pequeña y fue entonces cuando una conversación empezó entre los mayores.

-se ve que eres un buen padre- decía el hermano del joven.

-bueno, hago lo que puedo- respondía el rubio ante los cumplidos de su mejor amigo.

-ojala yo hubiese podido peinar a uno de mis hijos- gritaba al cielo el hermano del joven.

-¿y sabes hacerlo?- preguntaba la vampiresa girando la cabeza curiosa.

-no, sin embargo nunca quise averiguarlo- decía calmado de nuevo el mejor amigo del rubio.

-ya veo, y dime Holly, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a volar?- preguntaba la vampiresa interesada en la respuesta de la pequeña.

-un día empezó ese extraño efecto y después ya lo hacía sola, mi madre me enseño a hacerlo- narraba la chica, obviamente ante los oídos de la vampiresa sabía que eso era mentira, pero por otro lado el rubio creía todas esas mentiras.

-jajaj, ya veo-

-bueno, por otro lado, ¿Cómo es eso de tu edad?- preguntaba el mejor amigo del joven.

-la princesa dijo que cada semana serian diez y ocho meses, haciendo cuentas, casi tengo catorce años humanos- respondía la chica caos.

-si, pero eso no significa que seas tal, debes recibir educación- decía el "padre" la pequeña.

Por otro lado, el calor en la habitación de cambio subía y subía a tal punto que quitarse la piel se convertía en una opción para salir del calor.

-s... si… ahh… así, mas fuerte- suplicaba la reina moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntaba excitado el vampiro.

-demasiado caliente… dame más- pedía y no se cansaba la reina, más que hacer el amor, ese contacto parecía casi violencia, ambos recibían y se regalaban mordidas y rasguños algunos bastante fuertes, pero gracias al efecto del calor y la excitación estos, no sentían más que placer al recibir dicho daño.

De vuelta a la playa terminaba su almuerzo el grupo de amigos, fue entonces cuando el rubio tuvo una idea genial.

-no iremos en unos minutos, Holly ve a cambiarte, tu madre seguro nos va a matar- decía el joven y la chica caos fijo su vista en una sola habitación de cambio, precisamente donde estaba su madre y su amante.

-claro papa, no me tardo- decía la jovencita muy alegre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación que por descuido de cierto vampiro había quedado abierta.

Era como un plan ideado por satanás cada segundo corría y el rubio y su hija estaban despreocupados.

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Génesis Apocalíptico

…

…

…

El rubio su hermano y la chica caos tranquilamente no pensaban que algo podría pasar, sin embargo la vampiresa como a la velocidad de la luz sintió un aroma, sabía quién era y que estaba haciendo, fue hacia aquella puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había detenido a la hija metafórica del joven.

-wow, ¿Qué haces marcy?- preguntaba la chica caos viendo confundida a la vampiresa quien estaba algo nerviosa.

-emmm, nada, es que te iba a avisar que aquí no puedes entrar, alguien vómito y daggg, mejor entra al de allí, ¿sí?- señalaba la vampiresa tensa y la chica caos inocente por su corta muy corta edad no le dio importancia y entro a la otra habitación para cambiarse.

En ese momento la chica vampira suspiro y con decisión entro a aquella habitación donde la faena estaba a punto de acabar.

-¡mas, más fuerte… siiiii!, quiero ser la madre de otro de tus hijos… suéltalo todo…- demandaba la princesa apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del vampiro hacia ella misma, la vampiresa quien estaba aborrecida por la escena aun si ser vista solo vio con injuria lo que era el adulterio que de hecho ya sabía por parte de la amada del joven.

-No prometo nada… quiero oírte gritar… grita para mí, grita como una cualquiera...- decía el vampiro dejando de lado sus sentimientos.

-soy, una cualquiera, castígame más por favor… ¡quiero más!- fue cuando el acto termino y mientras la princesa deleitada de tanto placer se desplomaba al suelo la vampiresa rectifico su presencia con su voz fría.

-muy bonito, muy excitante- decía juntando sus palmas paras aplaudirles por aquello.

Ambos cónyuges sorprendidos vieron a la vampiresa cubriendo sus atributos con sus manos mientras esta empezaba un discurso sobre la ética.

-tu amado está afuera, bastante cansado de trabajar, y tu estas aquí, divirtiéndote con… un este… idiota- decía la vampira como con asco cada palabra hacia su hermano.

-espera, esto no es…- quiso explicar la chica lumbre pero fue interrumpida por la vampiresa.

-no, cállate, yo sé todo el asunto de la traición… y también sé que Holly es mi sobrina- decía la vampiresa y entonces su hermano reacciono de una manera extraña.

-¿holly?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?, maldición pareciera que no la quieres, harás que la molesten en la escuela- reclamaba el vampiro a la reina por el tipo de nombre que había escogido para su heredera.

-emmmm yo…- quiso explicar la reina pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-espera… ¿no conoces a nuestra sucesora?, das asco… idiota- decía incrédula la vampiresa.

-ella tiene razón, es tu culpa por no haber estado durante estos 3 meses… idiota- se unía a los reclamos la chica lumbre.

-¿¡tres meses!? Espera un momento, creo que la idiota eres tu… no viene en tres meses y de repente aparece y… ¿te devora?, no se quien más me da asco de los dos- decía la vampiresa con un gesto de inmundicia.

Ambos infieles se miraron a los ojos y levantaron los hombros al unísono en señal de indiferencia.

-miren sus manos y sus cuellos, ¿Qué manera de tener sexo es esa?, ¿jamás tuvieron compañeros de habitación?, ¿no aprendieron a hacer bajo una sábana o en un maldito baño?- decía asqueada la chica vampira.

-no, no lo aprendí, fui criado por un pésimo Hunson Abadeer- se defendía el vampiro.

-dudo mucho que papa te haya enseñado a cerrar los ojos y hacerlo en una habitación con la puerta abierta- argumentaba la vampiresa.

-estás haciendo un drama de una maldita escena para adultos, ya nadie haca dramas por eso… bienvenida al siglo veintiuno Maceline, hoy en día los niños tienen relaciones homosexuales a los ocho años, y te quejas porque te gusta hacer el amor como una maldita peregrina- gritaba el vampiro defendiéndose.

-sí, te gusta hacer el amor con aquel que está afuera esperando ¿no?- decía la reina refiriéndose a una supuesta infidelidad del rubio con ella.

-¿de qué hablas?- decía la vampira confundida sin saber a quién se refería la chica lumbre.

-hablo de que haces lo mismo con Finn, de eso no hay duda- decía la chica lumbre viendo al vampiro quien le hacía creer esto todos los días.

-él y yo no hemos hecho algo así- decía la vampiresa a sabiendas de que era verdad, ella siempre sufría de los rechazos del rubio

-Si claro, no tienes pruebas- acusaba la reina.

-y tú tampoco- respondía astuta la vampiresa.

Fue entonces cuando hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquella habitación llena de calor.

-¿sabe qué?, no me interesa, después de todo cada quien hace con su trasero lo que quiera, basta saber que tu hija jamás te va a amar como ama a su falso padre, eso ya es suficiente castigo por hacerle eso a Finn, ojala puedan vivir con eso- y entonces campante salió de la habitación dejando un silencio aún más incómodo.

-espero te hagas responsable…- decía la chica lumbre vistiéndose para salir.

-no, tú te harás responsable del nombre de mi hija, no lo quiero así…- decía el vampiro molesto.

-eso debiste pensar cuando desapareciste- decía fría la reina.

-No quiero que su nombre sea Holly Abadeer, suena horrible- manifestaba el vampiro fue entonces cuando una discusión se dio en aquella habitación mientras la vampiresa regresaba a la mesa.

-Marceline, ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntaba el hermano del rubio.

-estaba en el baño- decía algo molesta la vampiresa.

-Holly se está demorando bastante, mejor voy a buscarla- decía el rubio colocándose de pie.

En aquel momento a la vampiresa se le acabo la condescendencia y decidió ayudar a su amor platónico a abrir los ojos.

-está en aquella habitación, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con sus cordones de los zapatos, se me olvido avisarte- decía la vampiresa astuta.

-ya veo, aún tiene mucho que aprender, es muy joven- decía el joven sonriente caminando hacia la habitación donde aún en paños menores seguían discutiendo el par de cónyuges.

-la puerta está abierta, apúrate…- decía con una sonría malévola la vampiresa, esta vez, no había suerte que salvara al par de infieles quienes seguía desgastándose en palabras.

Entonces unos metros más adelante, el rubio tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió, la imagen que vio frente a sus ojos rompió su corazón tan rápido tan íntimo que solo hizo que este cerrara de nuevo la puerta.

…

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Pre – Divina Comedia

…

…

…

El rubio había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, no dijo una sola palabra, en cada paso que daba se sentía el desprecio que llevaba consigo, estaba tan enojado que no quería explotar por respeto a su "hija", volvió a la mesa donde estaba su hermano y su hija, la vampiresa por alguna razón no estaba, el rubio solo pensó en devolverle la jugarreta a la chica lumbre, sabia en su conciencia que de todas las maneras le había sido fiel a ella desde que Holly había llegado a su vida.

-Jake, ¿Dónde está Marceline?- preguntaba ansioso el rubio, la ira estaba dominando su sistema nervioso.

-dijo que iría a su casa, se veía enojada, al igual que tú, ¿pasa algo hermanito?- preguntaba curioso el mejor amigo del joven.

-no, Holly, quédate esta noche que el tío jake, ¿sí?, debo hacer algo importante- decía el rubio sin medir sus palabras pero muy seguro de lo que iba hacer.

-claro papa- sonreía la pequeña obviamente su inocencia seguía siendo la de una infante… por ahora.

-Jake, que duerma temprano, si llueve dale algo de leche, le asustan los rayos, en la mañana iré por ella- y como alma que lleva el diablo aquel joven se fue corriendo, pero estaba vez no era huyendo, iba en busca de lo contrario a su libertad.

Después de eso el hermano del rubio sonrió viendo a la niña para luego encontrarse con la chica lumbre quien estaba algo desordenada acompañada por el vampiro aun quien quería ver a su hija por primera vez.

-Jake, jake, ¿has visto a Finn?- preguntaba algo agitada y nerviosa la reina. El vampiro quien estaba viendo a la pequeña se quedó estático un momento.

-No sé a dónde fue, se veía algo enojado, ¿y ustedes en que guerra estaban?, se ven terribles- decía el hermano del joven sin sospechar nada.

-no puede ser, ¿A dónde iría?- se preguntaba la chica lumbre preocupada de lo que pudiese hacer.

-ey, hola… soy Marshall- se presentaba el vampiro arrodillándose para ver el rostro de su hija.

La niña sonrió al ver la expresión del vampiro y con toda inocencia se presentó justo como papa le había enseñado.

-Hola… soy Holly- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la menor, su padre biológico recordó ese "horrendo" nombre y se molestó con su amante.

-aggg, si Holly, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba el vampiro mientras veía a la reina con desprecio.

-no ahí tiempo, debemos buscarlo, vamos Holly, iremos a casa- fue entonces cuando la pequeña argumento para no ir con su madre, puesto que evitaba tener contacto con ella cuando papa no estaba, pues; siempre terminaban peleando.

-Iré con el tío Jake a su casa, papa dijo que el iría por mi mañana en la mañana- decía la menor viendo a su madre a los ojos.

-No, no, vamos a casa, tenemos cosas que hacer- decía la chica lumbre tomando a su hija de la mano, el vampiro quien veía la escena algo confuso los siguió a casa.

El hermano del rubio no puso problema puesto que ella era la madre de la niña, asi que la responsabilidad había salido de sus manos.

Mientras tanto la menor junto con sus verdaderos padres estaba entrando a la casa del rubio, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-debemos encontrar a Finn, cuanto antes- decía la reina tomando el teléfono, para llamar a la princesa, la pequeña solo subió flotando hacia su habitación, su padre quien la estaba viendo le llamo la atención su manera de comportarse y quiso saber más de esa pequeña quien le había robado el corazón en dos ocasiones, así que la siguió hacia su habitación.

-ey, ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba el vampiro con voz sumisa entrando a la habitación de su hija biológica.

-nada, solo estoy acostada- decía la menor levantando la mirada para ver al vampírico chico quien estaba en su habitación.

-Dime algo, ¿te gusta vivir aquí?- preguntaba el vampiro curioso, pues sabía que teniendo esa edad no iba a mentir y menos a un desconocido.

-bueno, en las mañanas y tarde es algo aburrido, pero en la tarde-noche no lo es- decía sonriente la pequeña.

-¿y eso porque?- decía el vampiro sentándose en el sueño escuchando a su hija y sus molestias.

-porque papa sale del trabajo- mencionaba la niña quien al mencionar a su supuesto progenitor se llenaba de felicidad.

-ya veo, "papa sale de trabajar"- decía el vampiro con algo de envidia en sus palabras cosa que no detectaba la niña.

-sí, él siempre me enseña cosas, me hace reír, es un hombre bastante agradable, claro no siempre podemos divertirnos, a veces sale muy tarde entonces, esos días suelen ser aburridos- decía la pequeña.

-ya veo, ¿y no te diviertes con mama?- preguntaba el vampiro cruzando los brazos.

-mama, solo me da órdenes, jamás quiere divertirse, es como si viviese enojada, claro algunas veces es mi culpa- decía autocritica la pequeña.

-jummm, me parece extraño, ¿y que te ha enseñado papa?- preguntaba el vampiro curioso.

-papa, me ha enseñado, valores, cosas básicas, algo de matemáticas y también de ciencias sociales- decía la niña. El vampiro sabía que el aprendizaje de los vampiros a esa edad era algo fuera de serie, que con un vista a un libro podían ser científicos e ingenieros, por eso se preocupaba por la educación de su pequeña.

-ya veo, jejeje no vayas a tocar los libros que ahí en esa biblioteca ¿sí?- decía el vampiro preocupado de que su hija fuera a saber de filosofía política y otras cosas que la harían madurar muy rápido.

-ok- decía la pequeña curiosa de que esos libros tuvieran algo interesante, ya sabrán ustedes como es el gusto de los niños por lo que desconocen.

El vampiro bajo de aquella habitación con sus puños apretados estaba molesto con la reina y pronto habría una faena más interesante aun cuando el rubio llegaba a una casa y la reina estaba colgando el teléfono para llamar a la vampiresa.

Continuara.


	23. Chapter 23

Revólver Sexual

…

…

…

El vampiro bajaba de la habitación de su hija más que molesto mientras la pequeña algo impaciente tomo los libros de su biblioteca, exactamente había uno de física, otro de filosofía y otro humanidades. Por otro lado la reina estaba terminando de hablar con la princesa por el teléfono.

-gracias igualmente, avísame si sabes algo de el- decía la chica lumbre colgando la llamada para voltear a ver a su amante quien tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro.

-tu…- decía muy molesto con los puños cerrados.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba algo confundida la chica lumbre, fue entonces cuando el vampiro la abofeteo molesto a sabiendas de lo que la pequeña le decía de ella.

-eres un fracaso como figura paternal- decía molesto el vampiro.

-mira quien lo dice- decía la reina con su mano en su mejilla adolorida.

-ella te odia- argumentaba el vampiro.

-te odiara cuando sepa lo que eres- se defendía la chica lumbre sin querer subir el tono de la discusión.

-no le has enseñado nada, ni una sola cosa buena, no eres figura para la niña- respondía el chico vampiro.

-dime una sola cosa que le hayas enseñado tú, deja de mirarme como una mala madre, primero mírate al espejo- entonces con voz fría la chica lumbre le devolvió la bofetada a su amante.

-no sabes nada de ella- decía el vampiro viendo con odio a la chica lumbre.

-¿y tú sí?- decía arrogante la reina.

-conozco su biología, sé que no puedes darle una revista de arqueología porque si no estará abriendo agujeros por todo el patio de la casa, todo lo que aprende lo desarrolla bastante rápido, actualmente considera al tonto como su mayor ejemplo, y tú, eres como la madrasta malvada- se explicaba el chico vampiro cuando su amante volvió a golpearlo.

-podemos estar así todo el día, deja de compararme contigo… eres una basura, eres un idiota- decía la chica lumbre rompiendo en lágrimas mientras su hija ausente del planeta tierra estaba metida en su libro leyendo a una velocidad increíble, había terminado ya con el libro de física, pero el de filosofía estaba leyéndolo una tras otra tras otra vez, algo siempre se le escapaba, y así continuo un poco más.

Por otro lado el rubio algo cansado se ya estaba en el pórtico de la casa de una chica, golpeo en un par de veces y una vampiresa algo sorprendida le saludo como era costumbre.

-hola, ¿Qué haces aqu…- decía la vampiresa cuando fue interrumpida por un beso algo salvaje del rubio quien no tenía más intenciones que devorarla después de ver lo que había visto en aquella habitación.

-mmmm, F… Finn, ¿Qué haces?- decía la vampiresa en el suelo de la entrada de su casa con el cabello revolcado en la frente del joven.

-Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tú, me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tú, me gusta marihuana, me gustas tú, me gusta colombiana, me gustas tú, me gusta Guatemala, me gustas tú, me gusta viajar, me gustas tú, me gusta soñar, me gustas tú- decía el rubio entre canticos haciendo referencia a su deseo de estar de nuevo con la vampiresa una noche más.

-pues increíble, pero no creo que sea apropiado hacerlo en la entrada con la puerta abierta- decía la chica vampira sonriente, entonces el rubio pateo la puerta y esta se cerró, no quería perder ni un segundo.

-problema solucionado- entonces ambos siguieron besándose hasta que entre besos y rupturas de ropa llegaron a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio la discusión había cesado unos minutos y se había convertido en una plática, en tanto la pequeña seguía leyendo llenado su joven cerebro de tanta información que empezaba ya a ver la vida con otros ojos, una vez terminado el libro de humanidades lo lanzo contra la pared para abrasar sus rodillas, ¿Quién sabe que había descubierto que la había hecho sentir así?

De vuelta a la casa de la vampiresa el erotismo y el romance se habían adueñado que la pareja respiraba en esa casi noche que entraba por la ventana de la habitación donde estaban aquellos cuerpos imberbes.

-¿Qué te hizo recapacitar?- preguntaba la vampiresa entre suspiros bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

-no quiero hablar de eso- decía el joven saboreando las mieles de los pechos de aquella candente vampiresa.

-u…uhmmm… ajjj, es se siente rico preguntaba insistente la vampiresa.

-¿sí?- fue entonces cuando el rubio a suplicas de los gemidos de la chica chupasangre realizo su tarea más rápido pero esta vez bajando por su abdomen hasta su feminidad donde no se contuvo y la señorita tomando los cabellos del joven comenzó a gritar de júbilo.

-n…no me dejes sola… awwww, no quiero olvidarte- decía entre gemidos de placer gritos de alegría la chica vampira mientras su cuerpo se calentaba con el de su amor platónico.

-¿no quieres olvidar nada?- preguntaba el joven levantando su mirada.

-n… no quiero- respondía la vampiresa viendo al joven muy animada.

-entonces… pierde la cabeza, entrégate a mí, esta noche dominaremos el universo- entonces el rubio tomo a la vampira por sus caderas y la faena comenzó. Moviéndose a un ritmo bastante extraño y desesperado ambos gemían de placer queriendo romper la cama, era como ver una pelea de perros, era una lucha, una guerra y una prioridad ver quién de los dos llegaba a su clímax primero, fue una pelea muy pareja luego de casi 45 minutos y 3 posiciones ninguno se negaba a ceder, sin embargo no había pausas, los dos sentían el dolor en sus articulaciones sin embargo esa sensación reflejaba más excitación nada más.

-¿listo para otra ronda?- preguntaba sonriente la vampiresa acomodándose el cabello sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Por qué?, ¿ya estas aburrida?- respondía el rubio moviendo su cuerpo señalando que estaba preparado y una hora más tarde luego de mucho ruido besos y al final un abrazo con el que ambos cayeron rendidos se terminó el idilio que tenían ambos desde hace ya un par de meses.

-abrásame fuerte acaricia mi cabeza… no me dejes sola- demandaba la vampiresa abrazada a su amor platónico mientras esta veía hacia el techo, recordando lo que había hecho su reina.

-todo estará bien…- respondía el rubio besando la frente de la vampiresa quien sonreía con dicho gesto, aquella habitación parecía un escenario de guerra, bastaba ver las huellas de sudor en la cama, las paredes y el techo, si, a veces que tu pareja flote en el aire a la hora del sexo es bastante interesante.

-tienes que decirme, ¿Qué te hizo tomar esta decisión?- preguntaba la vampiresa levantando su rostro paras ver al rubio a los ojos.

-creo que no importa…- decía el joven suspirando y sonriendo frente a ese horrible recuerdo de infidelidad.

-entonces… dime- insistía la vampiresa.

-recuerdas lo que te dije en la oficina aquella noche- decía el joven dedicándole la mirada a la chica vampiro.

-claro…- decía la vampiresa visualizando en su mente aquella escena donde su amor platónico la rechazaba por su amada chica lumbre.

-suponía todos los días que ella era… la indicada, sin embargo olvide que ustedes las mujeres son las injustas en esto del amor- decía el joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba curiosa la vampiresa.

-no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti… eres hermosa, sin embargo después de lo que vi, quise desahogarte a ti y a mí- decía el rubio.

-¿lo viste?- decía la vampiresa sorprendida.

-¿tú lo sabias?- preguntaba el rubio.

-sí, los vi, evite que Holly los viera, sin embargo no te dije, quise que lo vieras tú mismo, de igual manera ahí varias cosas que no sabes- decía la vampiresa queriendo revelar todo.

-quiero saberlo todo, no creo que haya nada peor- decía el rubio viendo al techo de nuevo.

-bueno… Marshall, es el padre de Holly- dijo entre balbuceos la vampiresa y de repente una risa acompañada de lágrimas fue la reacción del rubio frente a aquella notica.

-jeje, no pensé en eso- decía llorando pero riendo al mismo tiempo el rubio puesto que había colocado sangre, sudor y lágrimas en esos casi tres meses que tenía su hija metafórica.

-la princesa también lo sabía, Marshall nos amenazó para que no te dijéramos nada, de todos modos sabíamos las dos que esto se revelaría pronto- decía algo decaída la vampiresa por las lágrimas y sonrisa de su amor platónico quien se sentó en la cama para secarse las lágrimas.

-ya veo, ese… idiota, tendremos pronto una interesante reunión- decía el joven buscando su ropa.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntaba la vampiresa vistiéndose.

-ven conmigo, que sepa que no estoy solo- decía el rubio tomando la mano de la vampiresa para acariciarla.

La vampiresa sonrió y ambos después de tener su ropa en su lugar salieron hacia la casa del rubio.

Eran las 10:40pm, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, sin preguntas, sin comentarios.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-

-No caeré por amores, conté contigo lo que quería era vengarme- decía el rubio y la vampiresa sonrió a pesar de que las palabras de su amor no eran en serio.

Mientras tanto en la casa del joven la reina y su amante ambos casi igual de enfermos estaban teniendo el mismo sexo que el rubio y la vampira, solo que esta vez en presencia de la menor quien estaba pegada a la puerta con una mano en la boca y la otra en la entrepierna "disfrutando" de alguna manera aquel acto que había visto en un libro de anatomía en días pasados.

Quien sabe… que más había leído, o visto para llegar a eso a sí misma la hija metafórica del rubio.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

El Neo-Fénix

…

…

…

Camino a la casa del rubio la vampiresa sonreía por lo que el joven pudiese hacerle a su hermano puesto que ya era hora de que recibiera una lección.

Por otro parte la menor tras de la puerta llegaba a su éxtasis pero cabía resaltar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía por ella misma, su verdeos padres por del otro lado iniciaron otra ronda pero la jovencita decidió ya no observar más, ya estaba satisfecha.

No se habló más y los ojos del vampiro brillaban como era costumbre, había algo extraño es ese brillo, cosa que a la reina ya no le importaba. Una vez terminado el acto ambos se olvidaron de sus problemas y se acomodaron la ropa para volver a discutir sobre el tema de la paternidad.

-no creas que esto lo arreglara siempre que cometas un error- decía la reina acomodándose el cabello.

-siempre termina arreglando todo- respondía el vampiro recostándose contra la pared con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-no siempre será así- decía la chica lumbre.

-ya veremos…- volvía el vampiro a responder arrogante.

Mientras tanto en el bosque camino a casa, el rubio y su nueva amante ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa fue entonces cuando el paico invado el pecho de la vampiresa y esta se detuvo un momento.

-espera…- decía la vampira algo asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el rubio algo confuso. En su pecho llevaba la valentía y la decisión de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿qué vas a hacer con Phoebe?- decía algo nervioso la vampira.

-tranquilízate, no voy a golpearla ni nada de eso, no soy tan idiota, solo tendremos una muy interesante conversación- decía con una sonrisa confiada el joven colocando su mano en la mejilla de su nueva amante.

-bien, vamos- decía la vampiresa decidida mientras que sin darse cuenta una persona más había entrado a la casa del joven sin que este se diera cuenta.

Había llegado el momento de soltar este confuso nudo de adulterio, como si el destino forzara a salir a un gato encerrado, el rubio llego a su casa y fueron 3 miradas las que lo recibieron; su reina, el amante de la reina, y la princesa quien había venido preocupada de donde estaría el joven.

-buenas noches- decía el joven soltando la mano de la vampiresa viendo fijamente a la chica lumbre.

-Finn- decían al unísono las dos damas que estaban adentro de la casa cuando de repente se escuchó una tercera voz.

-papa- decía la chica caos saliendo de su habitación para abalanzarse a abrazar a su "padre" cosa que el vampiro vio con desprecio pero que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa de envidia.

-hola nena- decía el joven devolviéndole el abrazo a la menor.

-Finn, ¿Dónde estabas?, estábamos preocupados- decía la princesa sonriente acercándose al rubio.

-estaba ocupado, arreglando un par de cosas, pero bueno, aquí estoy- decía el rubio sentándose en el sofá mientras la vampiresa cerraba la puerta.

-bien, creo que debo irme…- decía el chico vampiro amante de la reina queriendo huir de aquel lugar.

-espera, espera, acabe de llegar, y creo que ambos deben decirle algo a Holly- decía el rubio poniendo tensa la situación frente a una vampiresa nerviosa y una princesa de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-¿algo que decirme?, ¿Qué cosa?- decía la pequeña viendo a la pareja de amantes sentada al lado de su padre.

-no es nada Holly, papa está mintiendo, ¿verdad Finn?- balbuceaba la reina algo nerviosa.

-no, no es verdad, dile- insistía el rubio viendo con una mirada neutral a la madre de la pequeña.

-emmm- la chica lumbre no tenía salida, estaba atrapada, pero de repente la situación se puso más apretada.

-no te preocupes mama, leí sobre filosofía y humanidades, creo que puedo entenderlo- decía la chica caos dando a entender que su nivel de inocencia ya casi no existía.

-que lista eres, a ver tu, guapo, dile algo a la niña- decía el rubio dirigiéndose al vampiro quien tenía un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro.

-yo…- fue interrumpido por su amante.

-no, no, no, no, calla- decía la chica lumbre quien no quería decir una sola palabra.

-dile… o le digo yo- decía el joven colocando entre la espada y la pared a los padres de la jovencita.

-mama, puedes decirme ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- decía la jovencita a sabiendas de que solo estaba enterada del adulterio y no de su procedencia.

Entonces la madre se resignó ante las miradas que había en aquella sala de estar y decidió confesar… una parte.

-yo… le fue infiel a tu padre- decía al reina viendo al suelo.

-bueno… eso no es tan malo- decía la chica caos tratando de pasar por alto aquello que de alguna manera había influido en su educación.

-ah sí, muy bien, pero me refería a otra cosa- decía el rubio viendo con desprecio la reina.

-¿Qué otra cosa?- se hacia la inocente la chica lumbre y su amante es como si no estuviese en aquella habitación.

-deja de fingir, díselo de una vez- demandaba la princesa llena de rabia.

-por favor princesa, deja que lo piense- decía el rubio adoptando una personalidad tan impredecible que producía miedo, nadie sabía que haría a continuación.

-¿Por qué decirle?, no es necesario Finn- decía la chica lumbre.

-dile- insistía el rubio.

-pero...- replicaba la reina.

-dile…- interrumpía el rubio nuevamente.

-esto es…- fue entonces cuando la paciencia del rubio se agotó y este se puso de pie gritando con firmeza y autoridad.

-al demonio, Holly, te presento a Marshall tu verdadero padre- decía el joven acercándose.

-¿Qué?- decía incrédula la chica caos y hubo cara de "uuuhhh" por parte de la princesa y la vampiresa.

-así es nena, lamentablemente no soy o suficiente hombre para tu madre- argumentaba el rubio.

-es imposible- entonces a la chica caos miro al suelo tratando de computar lo que había odio con todo lo que había aprendido en aquellos libros y tardo bastante en encontrar la respuesta.

-Holly no es lo que parece- decía la chica lumbre tratando de suavizar la noticia mientras el rubio solo veía tranquilo como se daba el caos.

-mientes… acabo de comprobar mis teorías, mi resultado sigue siendo el mismo… eres una mala madre, y tu… un pésimo padre, no ni siquiera eres padre, eso implica empeño, dedicación, no es cosa de una noche, eres un pobre diablo- decía molesta la chica caos.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se acercó al vampiro y todos quedaron expectantes esperando una reacción violenta.

-te digo algo, me duele que sea hija tuya- decía el rubio viendo cara a cara al chico vampiro quien le sostenía la mirada.

-¿ah sí?- respondía retador el vampiro.

-pero duele más el saber que ella me quiere más a mí que a ti, de ese dolor, no tengo idea de cómo se, sin embargo el dolor que yo tengo ahora es algo así- decía el rubio sonriente para golpear al vampiro el cual se desplomo al suelo por aquel golpe.

-Marshall- decía preocupada la reina mientras la princesa y la vampiresa gozaban de la acción como aficionado en un estadio.

-eso… es lo que siento, recuérdalo- decía el rubio viendo al vampiro quien quiso levantarse a responderle el golpe, pero su hermana y la princesa lo defendieron.

-no es justo si te defienden tu esclavas- decía el vampiro frente a las dos damas quienes resguardaban al rubio.

-te voy a mostrar quien es esclava- amenazaba la vampiresa a su hermano.

-adelante, muéstrame- respondió el vampiro a su hermana quien saco una nava de su bolsillo.

-esperen, esperen, creo que es suficiente, ustedes supongo que quieres salir vivíos de esto ¿no?... los quiero fuera de mi casa… ¡A TODOS AHORA!- demandaba daba el rubio

Unos segundos después de la orden el vampiro salió volando como para esperar a la chica lumbre en la entrada. la reina en la puerta solo buscaba un simple "perdón".

-Finn, yo…- trataba de hablar pero para el rubio había quedado todo claro.

-yo creo que ya dijiste suficiente, explicación que te exima no existe, así que no intentes nada- decía el rubio.

-admite que tú también me has sido infiel, así por lo menos mi culpa no será tan grande- decía la reina trataba de el rubio confesara como ella ante los ojos de su hija quien también estaba afuera y que por constitución debía estar con sus padres hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-desafortunadamente no lo fui, aunque sabiendo esto, debía haberte sido infiel hace mucho- refutaba el joven.

-ósea ¿Qué si lo fuiste?- decía la reina asombrada, de alguna manera creía en las palabras del rubio.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus espías?, créeme que ganas tuve y bastantes, pero no te estaría reclamando su hubiese sido una mala pareja- se defendía el rubio.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- preguntaba la reina.

-¿nosotros?, ¿tú y yo?, no, no hay "nosotros" esta vez, cometiste un error, error que de haber sido como el que yo cometí hubiese sido aceptable, pero me engañaste de la peor manera… eres una sucia- entonces la chica lumbre abofeteó al rubio quien no se lo esperaba

-eres un idiota…no te diste cuenta de que necesitaba atención- decía llorando la chica lumbre al igual que su hija quien estaba esperando con su padre a unos pasos de la misma.

-lo siento, al parecer engañarme con un hijo que no es mío es castigo por estar trabajando todo el día, ¿cree que es justo?, estas bien dañada- decía el rubio tocándose la mejilla adolorida para cerrar la puerta.

La reina se quedó afuera con la que era su familia, no quedaba más que irse a casa.

-andando Holly- decía la chica lumbre caminando hacia su antiguo hogar.

La chica caos con lágrimas en sus ojos simplemente acato las ordenes sin decir nada, estaba tan molesta, tan ofendida con sus padres que no les dirigió siquiera una mirada durante el camino, al llegar a casa de la chica lumbre una intensa tormenta adorno aquella noche triste de esa pequeña familia.

-puedes dormir en aquella habitación- señalaba la reina y su hija fue hacia allá cerró la puerta e intento buscarle un lado entendible a la situación para poder quitarse aquella tristeza de encima. Mientras tanto el vampiro buscaba consolar a la reina pero esta vez no de manera sexual.

-está lloviendo, será mejor dormir- decía el joven vampiro sentado en la cama de la habitación de la chica lumbre.

-¿te quedaras?- preguntaba sorprendía la reina.

-sí, no quiero mojarme- decía arrogante el vampiro y cansado solo se coló entre las sabana de la reina sin siquiera mirarla o tocarla, la chica lumbre se acostó junto a él e intento hacer florecer una escena romántica ya que ambos se habían salido con la suya.

La chica lumbre abrazaba al vampiro con dulzura sin intenciones lascivas pero este se mostraba indiferente e incluso incómodo con estos detalles.

-¿Qué haces?- decía el vampiro molesto por las caricias de la madre de su hija.

-pues dijiste "vamos a dormir", y hace frio- argumentaba a la reina y entonces el vampiro casi de manera vulgar le respondió.

-estoy cansado, si tienes frio toma toda la manta, pero déjame descansar- murmuraba el vampiro para quedarse dormir, entonces la chica lumbre recordó aquella ternura del joven, a la hora de dormir, a la hora del almuerzo, e incluso hasta para discutir extraño de alguna manera la manera de trato de su ex pareja, su corazón no pudo más con los recuerdos y con una almohada sobre su rostro lloro recordando que su vida estaría mejor con el joven rubio a su lado.

Por otro lado en la casa del rubio pasaba algo peculiar. Aquellas damas al ver la tormenta decidieron hacerle una petición algo extraña al rubio.

-¿quedarse?- decía el joven algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-sí, está lloviendo y ya sabes, vivimos lejos- argumentaba la princesa.

-bueno, pueden quedarse en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofa, creo que fueron muchas emociones por hoy- decía el rubio algo cansado de todo lo que le paso durante este extraño día.

Más tarde habría otra interesante conversación.

Continuara.


	25. Chapter 25

Ping Pong Pang

...

…

…

Las intenciones de ambas damiselas no eran claras para el rubio quien acepto como si nada fuese a pasar, sin embargo cuando se apagaron las luces y la puerta de la habitación se cerró empezó una lucha por el chico o… por un turno.

-ya hiciste que me quedara, ¿ahora qué?- preguntaba la princesa sin conocer las metas de la vampiresa.

-¿quiere una invitación formal su alteza?, Finn está solo, se acabó su relación con phoebe, es nuestra oportunidad- decía la vampiresa en voz baja mientras las gotas azotaban aquella peculiar casa en el árbol.

-no creo que sea oportuno "intentar" algo, por lo menos esta noche- decía la princesa no muy convencida como lo estaba la vampiresa.

-yo creo que está bien, después de todo… se quedó sin nadie, nos necesita- refutaba la chica vampira sonriente.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntaba la princesa curiosa.

-porque apenas esa zorra lo traiciono el vino a mí en busca de sexo carnal violento- afirmaba la vampiresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-sé que es atractivo, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz, no creo que este de humor- decía la princesa sintiendo algo de lastima por el rubio quien aún no podía conciliar el sueño en aquel incomodo sofá.

-¿quieres ver que quiere?- presumía la vampiresa.

-a ver, quiero ver, tienes 15 minutos- demandaba la princesa.

En eso la vampiresa salió de la habitación y allí vio a un joven sentado en el sofá jugando con sus manos dentro de una manta que apenas le cubría parte de sus piernas, seguía buscándole una explicación a la traición de su reina con aquel vampirismo joven ¿acaso el no era bueno en la cama?, ¿o era su estilo no era tan rebelde?, un montón de preguntas invadían su mente en aquella noche lluviosa.

-ey- decía la vampiresa llamando la atención de un distante joven que aun no podía salir de sus pensamientos.

-oh, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿necesitas algo?- aquellas palabras del rubio tenían a sabor a tristeza, no por la reina sino por su pequeña, es como si lo que acababa de decir se lo hubiese dicho a su hija así casi con el mismo carisma.

-jeje, no pasa nada, solo no podía dormir con las patadas de la chiclosa- sonreía la vampiresa frente a aquel gesto de carisma que tenía el rubio con ella.

-ya veo, bueno, para mí también es una noche algo larga- decía el joven desviando la mirada, fue entonces cuando la chica chupasangre se sentó a su lado para seguir la conversación.

-algo te preocupa, esa voz, suena como si… quisieras que el mundo te hablara igual- decía la vampiresa haciendo referencia a la faceta inocente que emanaba del rubio quien acababa de ser lastimado.

-bueno, después de hoy, no creo que el mundo me pueda tratar mejor- sonreía falsamente el rubio.

-no te siento con ese ánimo de siempre, dime, ¿en serio la amas?- preguntaba interesada la vampiresa en los sentimientos momentáneos de su amor esporádico.

-no creo que este así por esa… bah, no es ella- decía el rubio con una cara de incredulidad.

-ah, ya veo, creo que te entiendo- decía la vampiriza y eso fue lo único que quiso escuchar el rubio puesto que no creía que alguien pudiese entender cómo se sentía.

-no se si esta noche pueda dormir- decía el rubio pasando sus manos por su cara.

Entonces la vampiresa subió su cuerpo sobre el del joven e intentando seducirlo quiso alejarlo de sus problemas.

-¿crees que puedas olvidar todo por diez minutos?- preguntaba la chica lamiendo el oído del joven quien era indiferente frente aquella GRAN propuesta por parte de la ardiente fémina vampiresa.

-no lo sé- decía el rubio inerte como sin ganas de mover su cuerpo.

-déjame darte una pastilla para el olvido- decía la chica colocando sus manos en la camiseta del joven para retirarla cosa que este no permitió.

-espera, no creo que sea bueno hacerlo con la princesa aquí, así que mejor no- declinaba el rubio de algo que no pasa todos los días tratando de disimular su indisposición por causa de la tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando la vampiresa comprendio que el rubio no estaba "bien", asi que sin decir nada solo se levanto y se fue hacia la habitación donde la princesa estaba viendo desde la puerta, creo que ya no sentía tanto por aquel joven.

-¿y bien?- preguntaba la princesa a la vampira quien entrando a la habitación se abalanzo sobre la cama.

-creo que tenías razón, no está bien… jummm esto ya es aburrido, pero es bueno para distraerse- decía la vampira haciendo referencia a su interés por el tiempo y el sexo del rubio.

-te lo dije, pero la idea es que no sea nuestro juguete, porque… yo voy en serio- decía la princesa firme.

-ñeee, quédatelo, creo que a fin de cuentas ya logre lo que necesitaba- decía la vampiresa abrasando y mordiendo la almohada.

-emmm, ¿ok?- respondía algo confundida la princesa por la reacción de la vampiresa.

Más tarde en la casa de la reina la chica caos seguía con sus pies sobre la pared, seguía pensando en una respuesta a su "realidad", después de todo el hecho de que su padre biológico era aquel extraño vampiro había cambiado mucho en el corazón de la menor quien trataba de asumir una nueva postura frente al rubio postura que… a los ojos de muchos seria incorrecta.

De vuelta a la casa del joven la vampiresa había caído dormida en la cama del joven cuando la tormenta se estaba deteniendo poco a poco, la princesa se despertó y quiso salir en busca del baño, al salir se encontró al rubio quien absorbió toda su atención.

-¿has dormido algo?, dime que si- decía la princesa un poco preocupada por el rubio quien aun jugaba con sus manos viendo hacia el techo.

-desafortunadamente no- sonreía el joven para sí mismo. La princesa se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, decidió preguntar.

-dime, ¿te duele que te haya mentido?- preguntaba inocente la princesa sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué?, no… phoebe dejo de importarme medio mes después de que naciera Holly, así que me da igual- respondía el rubio odiando mencionar el nombre de la reina.

-jummm, entonces ¿Por qué esa preocupación?- volvía al ataque la princesa con otra pregunta reveladora.

-es Holly, podría sonar ridículo, pero… extraño a la pequeña, le daba algo de importancia a la hora de llegar a casa, se volvía un motivo para estar feliz si o si- argumentaba el rubio.

-¿Por qué no dejaste quedar?- decía la princesa algo confusa.

-legalmente ellos son sus padres, no puedo hacer más que rogar porque me dejen estar con ella- respondía el rubio suspirando.

-bueno… no estarás solo, eso te lo puedo asegurar- decía la princesa colocando su mano sobre la del rubio quien se conmovió y decidió abrasar a la princesa de manera cariñosa.

-Finn…- decía la princesa sonrojada ante el acto del rubio quien solo tenía intenciones amorosas.

-espera un momento...- decía el rubio abrasando más fuerte a la princesa.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y abrasados se besaron, la demencia no los domino, lentamente se convirtió en amor, era… amor al fin y al cabo. Alguno de los dos quería terminar con esa soledad e intentaron lo que para muchos son oportunidades fallidas.

Continuara.

.


	26. Chapter 26

Puente Aéreo

…

…

…

El joven rubio y la princesa se estaban entregando mutuamente su humidad, era tan lento, tan íntimo que sentían como sus preocupaciones como; el trabajo, el estar solo, o simplemente tener que despertar al otro día se iban con el pasar de las horas de la madrugada, ambos abrasados y vivos gracias al calor del cuerpo del otro despertaban viéndose a los ojos como si el tiempo no les alcanzara para besarse, no despegaban sus labios en ningún momento solo hasta escuchar sonidos que provenían de la habitación del rubio.

-creo que debo irme- decía la princesa preocupada de que la vampiresa se despertara y viera lo que había pasado durante las horas que ella descansaba.

-emmm…- murmuraba apenas el rubio, resumiendo no quería estar solo. Pero recordó aquellas vez que la princesa le dijo lo mismo, no quería pasar una escena bochornosa.

-sucede algo…- decía la princesa curiosa con una cara tierna.

-no, no es nada…- sonreía el rubio suspirando mientras la princesa sonriente volvía a acercarse a él para besarlo y susurrarle al oído.

-si me necesitas… llama, no estás solo- decía la madura princesa entendiendo lo que le sucedía al rubio.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aun así no se sentía como si ya se le hubiera pasado el dolor. Al final la princesa se fue, la vampiresa despertó, el rubio le dio un saludo cálido y también la despidió, una horas más tarde el joven se encontraba solo…

Por otro lado en la casa de la reina la incomodidad dominaba cuando era la hora del almuerzo. Aquella extraña familia estaba reunida en la mesa, no hubo gracias, no hubo comentarios, un hubo miradas, solamente el sonido de los cubiertos rozando los platos y los pies inquietos golpeando el suelo. De repente una personalidad bastante firme quiso romper aquel hielo que había sobre la mesa, después de todo merecía un par explicaciones.

-¿Por qué decidieron hacerle eso a ese pobre rubio?- preguntaba sin nerviosismo en su voz la hija de aquella pareja que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-hay cosas que aún no puedes entender- decía el vampiro padre de la jovencita queriendo abrir un debate con aquella muy inteligente niña.

-¿"cosas que no puedo entender"?, no hay que leer un libro de filosofía para resumir que eres una vergüenza de padre- decía la chica viendo fría a su padre sin bajar el cubierto.

-basta jovencita- decía la chica lumbre queriendo detener los insultos de aquella pequeña genio.

-merezco por lo menos una explicación, no dejemos de lado que tú también eres una pésima madre- decía la chica sin bajar su mirada fulminante de los ojos de alguno de sus padres.

-como te atre…- gritaba ofendida la madre quien fue interrumpida por el vampiro.

-espera, entonces ¿quieres una explicación?- decía el vampiro con una mirada retadora, quería ver que tanto eran los balbuceos de filosofía que tanto hablaba.

-claro, a nivel familiar está claro, pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- decía la pequeña buscando una respuesta y preparando todo su arsenal de lectura y comprensión de la misma.

-lo hicimos porque nos dio la gana…- decía el vampiro y de repente hubo un "error" en los cálculos de la jovencita, no se esperaba esa respuesta de sin previo aviso la dejo sin palabras.

-eso… no tiene sentido- decía la pequeña ante aquella respuesta subjetiva.

-hay cosas en la vida que no tienen sentido- refutaba el vampiro y toda la física y la filosofía que la chiquilla había leído se estaban yendo por el ducto del agua.

Sin embargo, la chica caos tenía algo de su madre… el orgullo.

-claro, como no tiene sentido abandonar a una hija- decía para levantarse e irse a su habitación flotando.

-¿no crees que fuiste muy duro?- decía la reina al vampiro quien se quedaba con un gesto de indiferencia.

-ñee, debe entender que abra cosas que jamás le diremos por más que quiera insultarnos- decía el vampiro alzando vuelo también para acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

Fue en aquel momento en que la chica lumbre fue hacia la cama y algo melancólica quiso hablar sobre las preguntas de su hija.

-yo sinceramente no sé porque hice lo que hice- decía la reina sin ver al vampiro quien se puso algo tenso.

-bueno…- murmuraba el vampiro.

-¿Qué?- decía algo preocupada la reina viendo al vampiro.

-digamos que aquellos míticos poderes de hipnotizar a la gente se consiguen hoy en día- decía el vampiro.

-ah, ya veo, bueno, eso ya lo sabía, lo que no comprendo es como seguí diciéndote "si"- decía la chica lumbre dando a conocer que era consiente cuando su amante la hechizaba.

-jummm, de eso no tengo idea- decía el vampiro fanfarrón como siempre.

Ambos se quedaron pensando durante varios momentos sobre lo que acababan de decir, por otro lado la joven salía por la ventana en busca de una distracción llama "Finn".

El rubio algo distante del mundo caminaba por la plaza cuando la tarde estaba nublada casi a punto de llover, de repente vio a la vampiresa besándose con otro sujeto, algo en su cabeza no lo hacía sentir nada, ni envidia, ni rabia, solo siguió caminando y solo hasta que sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo se detuvo. Giro su mirada y vio a la vampiresa con su cara algo preocupada, a pesar de que tenían "derechos" no quería que su amante inocente se hiciera malas ideas.

-espera yo…- decía la vampiresa con su respiración agitada.

-¿pasa algo?- decía el rubio muy tranquilo, después de todo sus intenciones eran igual que las de la vampiresa.

-lo que viste, ¿estas molesto?- preguntaba imprudente la vampiresa, después de todo su sentido del tacto era como una lija.

-no, ¿Por qué estaría molesto?- decía el joven viendo al sujeto sin ningún tipo de emoción más que la seriedad.

-bueno, pensé…- decía la vampiresa pero el rubio la interrumpió…

-tu y yo no somos novios, ¿Qué nos debe importar que el otro se monte al que sea?- argumentaba el joven para seguir caminando.

La vampiresa se confundió un poco, después de todo no le gustaba que alguien más jugara su juego.

El rubio siguió caminado y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover, justo antes de que la primera gota tocara su ropa llego a su casa y entro rápidamente tiro su chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá, pasaron 0000,12 segundo para que el rubio viera a los ojos a su pequeña que estaba de visita.

-hola- decía la pequeña sonriéndole al joven quien dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa bastante cálida que le quito el frio en seguida.

-Holly-…


	27. Chapter 27

Las estaciones cambian, la gente… no

…

…

…

Muchas preguntas surgían en la mente del rubio quien veía a su pequeña flotando en la sala de su casa, lo primero que hizo antes de cualquier cosa como era costumbre fue… saludarla.

-Holly, ¿Cómo estás?- decía el joven abrazando a la que antes era su pequeña, es como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje, y aun así no la quería soltar.

-estoy bien… jejej pero me estas asfixiando- decía la joven bajando el tono de su voz sintiendo el abrazo del que supuestamente era su padre y a quien veía con ojos de respeto… por el momento.

-lo siento, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaba el rubio girando la cabeza algo confuso por la visita de la joven.

-bueno, emmm, quise venir a verte, después de todo la situación está… pésima- decía la jovencita cuya conversación sonaba como la de un adulto.

-lamento que hayas oído todo eso- se disculpaba el rubio por aquella "escena" que había protagonizado aquel día.

-no, de hecho era necesario- decía la jovencita recordando aquel momento tan incómodo.

Más tarde la conversación se convirtió en juego mientras preparaban algo de comida, hubo risas, peleas guerra de comida y demás, ambos la pasaban bien, hasta que de pronto un cometario hizo que la incomodidad reinara.

-jajajaj, pásame la sal- decía el rubio y como si fuese costumbre una palabra hizo que reinara el silencio.

-claro… ten papa- entonces "pup" hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie hablo, fue como si hubiese para todo.

-jeje, gracias- decía el joven intentando romper la tensión con una sonrisa falsa.

Terminaron de cocinar y subieron a la azotea, intentaron olvidar lo pasado en la cocina y siguieron hablando.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- decía el joven viendo al cielo y la pequeña se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta.

-bueno… se ve algo, no, más bien se siente extraña- decía la pequeña levantando la mirada igual que el joven.

-jeje, bueno, espero que este bien- decía el rubio indiferente frente a los sentimientos.

-leí mucho sobre filosofía, antes se castigaba esto con pena de muerte, ¿dime como te cayo la noticia?- preguntaba curiosa la jovencita al lado del rubio.

-bueno, sinceramente no esperaba que pasara algo así, pero supongo que si lo habrá hecho de seguro tendrá sus razones- decía el rubio suspirando.

-¡NO!, no hay razones para justificar algo así, dime la verdad, ¿le has sido infiel?- preguntaba algo histérica la pequeña.

-realmente pude haberle sido infiel, pero… no quería decepcionarte, lamentablemente no le fui infiel- decía el rubio con una sonrisa leve.

-fuiste un excelente padre, un compañero incondicional, se lo de la bebe… aun así estuviste a su lado, estuviste a mi lado, con cansancio de trabajo venias a enseñarme el "A, B, C", con tus manos lastimadas de mover cajas regresabas a casa a hacer la cena con una sonrisa en tu rostro… no es manera de pagarle a una persona así de fiel- decía la jovencita colocándose de pie.

-pero, no soy tu padre, es Marshall- decía el rubio sonriendo.

-padre… padre es aquel que te cría, no el que te engendra, ese tonto que esta recostado en la cama de mi madre, es un "signo de interrogación" en mi vida, jamás voy a apagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí- respondía en seco la pequeña viendo al joven con ojos de admiración.

-bueno, me siento alagado, pero aun así tu lugar es con ellos, no conmigo- decía el rubio dejando claro que legalmente no quería tener problemas con el vampiro.

-no es problema, no existe prohibimiento que me impida visitarte como un amigo- decía la jovencita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pensara tu padre?- preguntaba el rubio viendo incrédulo a su no hija.

-que ni se atreva a pensar, no creas que no soy violenta, cuando una persona no entiende con palabras existen varios métodos valkirianos para hacerlo entender- decía la jovencita con una sonrisa violenta casi demoniaca como un vampiro.

-qué bueno, de alguna manera me recuerdas a Marceline, ah es cierto, es tu tía- decía el joven riendo recordando el árbol familiar de la jovencita.

-bueno, supongo de alguna manera me alegra que ella sea parte de mi loca familia- decía la jovencita.

-claro- respondía el joven sin mucho que decir.

-dime algo ¿te gusta mi tía verdad?- decía la pequeña con una sonrisa como de celos cosa que el joven no noto.

-¿Qué?, jajajaj, bueno es bastante atractiva, pero no, ella no es de mi interés- decía el joven con una risa incomoda.

-¿Qué hay de la princesa?- volvía con una sonrisa socarrona la jovencita con los ojos cerrados y una ceja levantada.

-supongo que pienso lo mismo que con Marceline- decía el rubio sintiéndose algo arrinconado.

-jejej, bueno son mujeres muy maduras, bueno hablaremos después, se hace tarde y mama seguro se molestara- decía la niña alzando vuelo para besar la mejilla de su nuevo "amigo" y luego irse hacia su casa.

El rubio se quedó un momento pensando en esa figura que tenía aquella que ya no era su hija, por más extraño que sonara se veía bastante atractiva, luego recuerdos de la infancia de la misma le hizo olvidar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos que tenia de la jovencita.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la princesa empezaba a llover y el día se estaba acabando. La princesa salía de su laboratorio y de repente se encontró con la vampiresa quien estaba esperando afuera.

-Marceline, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba sorprendida la princesa.

-vine a ver que hacías- respondía la vampiresa viendo hacia otro lado.

-bueno, ya esta tarde, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa- decía la princesa bostezando había trabajado todo el día.

-quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Finn- decía la chica vampira viendo fijamente a los ojos de la princesa.

-eso… no te incumbe- respondía la princesa seca, no quería que su competencia se enterara de sus intenciones.

-quiero saber, se supone que estábamos juntas en esto- decía algo preocupada la vampiresa.

-Finn, no puede partirse en dos, prepara tus cartas y juega, la tregua termino- decía la princesa entrando a su habitación para terminar la conversación.

Entonces empezaría un juego donde el centro de la diana era el joven y la parte de afuera, eran roses de media noche.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Fuego y Miedo

…

…

…

Llegada la noche de aquel extraño día la jovencita llegaba a su casa y antes de entrar por la ventana se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus padres, si reacción fue una repulsión instantánea.

-que enfermos están- decía la pequeña sin querer entrar a esa casa para oír eso toda la noche.

Frustrada por aquel acto de imprudencia de los mayores la pequeña decidió devolverse a la casa de su "no" padre. Ya era algo tarde y el rubio en su cama estaba justo en el tercer sueño, profundo en su cansancio el joven dormía plácidamente desplomado en aquel colchón.

Por otro lado la princesa estaba desvelada, estaba buscándole una respuesta a aquel cuestionamiento que le había hecho la vampiresa, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿tenía que ver con estar con el rubio?, demasiadas preguntas que intentaba solucionar aquella damisela rosa con la complejidad de las matemáticas. Cayo dormida antes de encontrar la respuesta, después de todo era bastante tarde.

Volviendo a la casa del joven la pequeña estaba regresando tronando los dedos en señal de aburrimiento. Como si aún viviese ahí entro sin previo aviso y se encontró con el joven dormido y desparramado en aquella cama mientras dormía.

-debe ser agotador llevar una vida que no es tuya- murmuraba la jovencita viendo al rubio dormir quien alcanzo a escuchar lo que pronuncio la chica caos.

-mmm, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- decía el joven sin abrir los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-vaya oído- decía la chica caos sorprendida.

-bueno, no pensaras que era tu madre quien se levantaba cuando llorabas, ¿es muy tarde?, ¿Qué sucede Holly?- respondía el rubio sentándose en la cama para ver a la jovencita.

-es una larga historia emmm… no hay nadie en la casa de mama- argumentaba con una mentira la chica caos demostrando las habilidades de su madre.

-bueno, entonces, déjame sacar un par de mantas, quédate aquí, iré al sofá- decía el joven y su acompañante no lo dejo levantarse de la cama.

-no, no, no, no te molestes, ¿crees que pueda dormir aquí?, así no te incomodare- decía inocente la chica caos.

-bueno…- dudaba el joven sin sospechar nada.

-ok- entonces la chica se acomodó al lado de joven e intento dormir cosa que el rubio no le costó hacer. Más tarde por el aburrimiento la chica caos abrazo a su compañero de cama mientras este estaba "dormido", obviamente el rubio tenía un sueño muy ligero y escucho todo lo que la chica caos le susurró al oído pensando que este estaba dormido.

-¿ya te dormiste?, me sentiré sola- decía la pequeña abrasando la espalda del joven.

El rubio quien sentía los brazos de la chica solamente fingió estar dormido, no quería que pasara nada, después de todo se sentía incómodo al sentir contacto con la que antes era su hija. La chica caos solo siguió con su actuación intentando atraer la atención de su padre metafórico.

-hueles bien, aun usas ese perfume que tanto me gusta- decía la chica caos casi sobre las espalda del joven quien se empezaba a poner nervioso, de alguna manera no quería pero por otro lado su instinto salvaje lo quería llevar a cometer una locura.

Quince minutos pasaron desde que la chica caos empezó a apretar sus pechos en la espalda de su padre metafórico, cavia resaltar que su figura de fémina se había desarrollado demasiado, casi parecía de la edad de su madre, y las ideas en su cabeza demandaban estar con el joven quien merecía tener su virginidad y por ende su vida. Al ver que no consiguió éxito al intentar tentar al joven decidió desahogarse por sí misma, lastimosamente el joven tenía el sueño tan ligero que oía el rose de la piel de sus manos con la de su feminidad, oia los suspiros de placer que emitía aquella jovencita que nada tenía que envidiarle a ninguna mujer.

El rubio estaba en una guerra entre lo moral y sus deseos, quería poseer el cuerpo de la que fue su hija y estar con ella para siempre, pero temía que las personas le vieran mal por haberse comprometido con su hija la cual aún no llegaba ni a los 10 años de edad física. También tenía un gran temor por lo que pudiese pasar después de todo sabía que las relaciones de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" ahora solo hacían parte de los cuentos. Mientras el joven seguía en su debate la chica caos seguía en su faena, disfrutando del aroma del rubio quien apretaba sus puños intentando no sucumbir ante la atractiva propuesta que se le presentaba, intentaba recordar imágenes de aquella jovencita que lloraba y había que cambiarle el pañal pero solo podía imaginar a una mujer completamente desconocida quien pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

"No puedo más" dijo una voz dentro de la mente del joven, una erección era señal terrenal de que los problemas habían empezado, la chica caos se dio cuenta de ello y tomo su fuese de su pertenencia lo apretó con una mano junto con la ropa que tenía encima.

-¿Qué te puso así?- decía la chica caos sujetando por encima de la ropa la masculinidad del joven quien estaba atónito ante el acto de su hija metafórica.

Solo balbuceos se oían por parte del joven quien coloco sus manos en sus ojos en señal de vergüenza mientras la jovencita desnudaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-wow, ¿Por qué la vergüenza?, al parecer no tienes nada que esconder- decía la jovencita mientras su piel se encontraba con el miembro desnudo del rubio quien se ruborizo al sentir las manos de la chica caos.

Dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos bastaron para que el joven articulara una palabra.

-espera… si sigues así… yo- al parecer la chica caos dominaba de cabo a rabo el acto tomando la iniciativa cosa que además de excitar al rubio lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-adelante, mientras estés aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras…- decía la chica caos con una voz sumisa pero firme, quería dejar en claro que ella seguía dependiendo de aquel que fue su padre y que días después la amaba aún más.

El joven pensó, y pensó, y pensó… así mismo la chica caos lo saco de sus dudas.

-porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer es como si le empezara a parecer que lleva tiempo dormido, pensando que estaba vivió, yo te prometo contigo… envejecer- decía con el brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de la virginidad, el brillo de la sinceridad y el del amor, el brillo que daba rienda suelta a la sexualidad del joven quien doblego a la chica caos en seguía y se dispuso a amarla con todas las leyes que esto conllevaba porque después de todo… lo valía.

Todo comenzó con un beso, suave y certero, que luego se transformó en uno más dulce y duradero, ambos se miraban y con los ojos sostenidos se decían que se amaban, el ambiente era genial, era una habitación donde había un deseo animal acompañado con la dulzura de una caricia celestial, no había tregua y contratiempos, a medida los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos, los dos como si de una guerra de halagos se tratase se decían de todo al alba y al ocaso.

-es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tu cumpleaños, quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño, quiero ser tu carnaval tus principios y tus finales, quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males- decía el rubio abrazado a su nueva amante.

-quiero que seas mi "tango de Gardel", mis "octavillas", mi "media luna de miel", mi "Blues", mi "octava maravilla"- respondía con un baile entre la ciencia y la poesía la chica caos sonriente ante las palabras del joven

Como si fueran espinas que su corazón rebito aquellas frases hermosas con los movimientos de sus caderas, la chica caos se sentía completa, acompañada, quien sabe sus ganas de hacerlo podrían haber venido de antes…

Un baile de almas al borde de una luna escondiéndose por el horizonte, con las ventanas empañadas y las manos entrelazadas aquella pareja no durmió, pero tampoco siguieron con su "asunto" solamente, lo discutieron…

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

¡ESTO ES "Ooo"!

…

…

…

En una madrugada templada una conversación en medio de una chica caos vistiéndose y un rubio viéndola confuso estaba a punto de llegar a una conclusión.

-esto… está mal- decía un rubio nervioso viendo los arañazos en sus brazos y pecho.

-no me digas que te da miedo afrontarlo- respondía la chica sin ver a los ojos al rubio.

-de alguna manera te veo como mi hija aun- planteaba el rubio ganándose la atención de la jovencita.

-háblame claro… no soy mujer de una noche, esto… no tiene vuelta atrás- decía con una mirada fría y con unos ojos sofocantes.

-no he dicho nada de eso, estoy completamente sobrio con mis decisiones, afrontar esto no es tarea grande, pero debes entender que tengo que empezar a cambiar la perspectiva de "tú y yo"- decía el joven colocando su mano en la mejilla de su nueva amante.

-no quiero que estés con nadie más- revelaba la chica caos con firmeza y preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?- decía el joven riendo ante el serio comentario de la chica caos.

-porque… entiendo que las tentaciones son muchas, y… la carne es débil- mencionaba la chica caos levantándose para terminar de vestirse, el rubio la vio de reojo y pensó "en que momento creció tanto", pero de alguna manera se sintió juzgado.

-esto me huele a matrimonio- decía el joven haciéndole burla al comentario de la chica caos.

-sí, pero cuando yo me vaya no te pediré la mitad de todo- respondía la chica fulminante con sus palabras.

-¿no crees que debamos discutirlo?- decía el joven recostándose en la cama.

-¿no es lo que hacemos?, no actúes como si quisiera amarrarte, entiende que esto… va en serio- decía la chica caos seriamente, de alguna manera odiaba las niñadas del rubio a la hora de un compromiso.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- decía el joven en un tono burlesco algo que molestaba a la chica caos.

-dime algo, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?- preguntaba la chica caos con una mirada frívola.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Por qué dices eso?- decía algo confundido el rubio.

-he leído libros que me dicen que alguien como tú eres un "idiota", pero quiero intentar creer que no es así, creo que fuimos muy rápidos, cuando te des cuenta que estas siendo un patán, búscame, entonces haremos algo muy estúpido- decía la jovencita para salir volando, creo que había entendió que el rubio aún no estaba listo para una propuesta así que deicidio esperar.

El rubio solo se recostó, intento pensar a aquello que le dijo su hija metafórica casi como con desprecio, sin embargo el hambre no lo dejo pensar en nada, ignoro todo por completo… quien sabe que pasaría por la compleja mente intelectual de aquella jovencita que aun continuaba leyendo sobre filosofía en un rincón de su habitación…

Por otro lado en el laboratorio de la princesa muy temprano el trabajo continuaba, al parecer sus estudios no estaban dando los frutos que deberían, ella solo conseguía estar más triste sumado a que no sabía cómo conseguir que su amante estuviera con ella.

En sus estudios quería descifrar lo que en teoría ya tenía la hija de la reina en la punta de los labios, algo que no se consigue nada más con la precisión de las matemáticas o la física, sino que necesita los sueños y las mentiras de los poemas y la filosofía…cómo funciona el corazón del rubio. De momento conocer eso era imposible, pero las variables "X" y "Y" eran llamadas en ambos estudios como "idiota", algo bastante llamativo pero ambas chicas querían resolver el acertijo de este problema Socio-matemático que conllevaba ética, y también realismo.

La chica caos planteaba un estudio en base al escepticismo, rodeaba de dudas todo lo creíble a cerca de la realidad, de los sentimientos e incluso de la crianza de sí misma, su variable "X", o "idiota" que era el rubio funcionaba así; si todo lo que escuchaba de su no padre (que está en duda) era bueno, no cumpliría con la ley de Sócrates entonces dejaría de ser una variable a priori no sería un idiota, pero si escucha algo malo del rubio que sea demostrado con el empirismo entonces el joven cumpliría con la variable de "idiota" y si esto llegase a pasar convertiría lo que paso aquella noche en un error, de lo contrario estaría dispuesta a crear un hogar e intentar con respaldo de una praxis demostrar a la teoría de platón que puede llegar a haber un amor platónico.

De alguna manera quería hacer un nuevo record, quería romper la filosofía usando sus propios argumentos, era algo loco pero de alguna manera se sentía confiada en sus teorías.

Por otro lado la princesa planteaba un estudio a base de matemáticas, física y desequilibro, de igual manera en su sistema la variable correspondía al término de "idiota". En este estudio cabía resaltar la importancia de los cálculos, habían una cantidad de ecuaciones entre lo que el rubio hacia bien, lo que hacía mal y como se comportaba, había un teorema de Pitágoras representando todo esto es decir, los catetos correspondían a sus acciones, la hipotenusa era su variable, ósea; su "idiota". Entonces esto es un problema de secundaria (si ustedes hicieron secundaria); "la suma de los catetos es igual a la hipotenusa", traducido al idioma de la princesa significa que la suma de las acciones del rubio determina el funcionamiento de su personalidad en torno al amor, es decir; suma lo bueno, suma lo malo y tiene como resultado o la "hipotenusa" el funcionamiento del corazón, a raíz de eso determina si su variable corresponde a "idiota" o no.

La princesa solo quiere llegar a su objetivo para seguir estudiando lo que podrá ser un resultado esporádico, por eso… ha sido condescendiente ante la sexualidad del joven.

Sabiendo cómo operan esta féminas muchos preguntan ¿y la vampiresa a que juega?, ¿Qué hace?... aunque no lo sepa, aunque no se vea, ella simplifica las teorías de ambas féminas, usa el empirismo y no necesita estar encerrada en ninguna teoría, es decir; busca el amor del rubio sin necesidad de estar metida en estudios aburridos, tiene sus ventajas pero no juega de igual manera, pero con ese método con ese, también participa en la disputa y a partir de ahora, empieza una guerra, entre acciones brutas, numerología agresiva y argumentos explícitos… TODO por un pedacito de felicidad con el joven rubio que solo estaba sentado frente a su refrigerador comiendo un pedazo de jamón.


	30. Chapter 30

Juego por Equipos

…

…

…

Era el primer día de una batalla legendaria entre tres féminas las cuales contaban con atributos físicos e intelectuales, en la tarde una de ellas estaba en su castillo planeando como empezar con su "plan" para conseguir la atención del rubio, la princesa estaba eligiendo la ropa como siempre; "indecisa".

Por otro lado la vampiresa estaba de igual manera eligiendo sus mejores prendas, sabía que debía lucir radiante pero a la vez mantener su oscura y diferente personalidad vampírica.

En otro lugar la chica caos no se preocupaba por su ropa, iba como siempre, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, después de leer bastante sobre psicología sabía que el joven no se enamoraría de su vestimenta sino que debía hacerlo de sus sentimientos y actitudes.

Como si de un producto gratuito se tratara ambas salieron disparadas hacia la casa del rubio, tenían resueltas sus decisiones e iban con ímpetu a lograr lo que cada una se proponía. No contaban con lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Al llegar se vieron las tres con cara de confusión, en ninguno de sus planes estaba alguna otra chica por lo que se extrañaron y casi al unísono preguntaron:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se preguntaban de diferentes maneras las chicas.

-vengo a ver a Finn- la princesa fue la primera en argumentar sus "intenciones".

-¿con esa ropa?, no te lo creo- decía una vampiresa celosa y frustrada.

-recuérdame que ropa usas cuando sales a coquetearle al reino Marceline- respondía agresiva la princesa ante una aun callada chica caos que esperaba su momento para unirse al barullo

-La misma que uso cuando alguien tiene sexo mientras estas en la otra habitación- se desquitaba la vampiresa con una mirada fría, habían quedado reveladas las intenciones de ambas chicas frente a una estupefacta chica caos que quiso entrarle al ruedo.

-háganse a un lado, voy a entrar- decía la jovencita sin querer escuchar una palabra mas de esas dos chicas.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar a otro lado niña?- decía la vampiresa calentando la situación en la entrada de la casa del joven quien todavía no sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-¿disculpa?- decía la chica caos con ojos de enojo viendo a su tía.

-que te vayas a jugar a otro lado- repetía la chica vampiro burlándose de la edad de su sobrina.

-¿Qué?- insistía la chica caos en que su tía le repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

-¿estas sorda?, quiero que te vayas de aquí pequeña- decía la vampiresa molesta, fue entonces cuando su sobrina le sostuvo la mirada a centímetros de su rostro.

-sí, muy graciosa, ¿a quién te cogiste?, ¿a un payaso?- decía en tono altanero y odioso la chica caos sin dejar de ver a su tía a los ojos.

-Cuida tu boca, o pondré mi mano donde tu madre te puso el pezón- amenazaba la chica vampiro insultada por la intelectual y astuta chica caos.

-voy a entrar- decía la princesa tomando la perilla de la puerta, de repente la vampiresa la tomo del hombro impidiendo que continuara su recorrido.

-tu no iras a ningún lado- decía enfadada la vampiresa halando de la ropa a la princesa, fue entonces cuando la princesa golpeo la mano de la chica vampira para que esta dejara de tocarla.

-¿tú lo vas a evitar?- entonces ambas sostuvieron miradas casi a punto de golpearse.

-acércate y averígualo- demandaba retadora la vampiresa.

-no me da miedo atacar a una anciana- respondía alzando la voz la dama rosa.

-¿ah sí?, ¿conque muy hermosa?, dime… ¿Qué eres tu sin tu belleza?- preguntaba en medio de una discusión hasta el momento no agresiva físicamente.

-una princesa, científica, atleta, psicodélica y con reputación impecable- respondía confiada la princesa sonriente ante su posición.

-ustedes son tan infantiles- decía la chica caos entrando a la discusión.

-silencio niña, estamos hablando los adultos- mandaba a callar a la jovencita la princesa con su astucia.

-sí, cállate- se sumaba la vampiresa.

-Marceline cuando leas la mitad de un libro podrás callar a la gente- la discusión podría seguir de una manera eterna, de un momento a otro hubo un "alto", era el rubio salió a ver que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el joven viendo a las tres damas con cara de confusión.

Todas se quedaron atónitas, de una manera u otra inventaron una excusa para salir como alma que lleva el diablo, el joven se quedo aún más confuso, no le prestó atención a eso y regreso a su habitación para seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer… perder el tiempo.

Las tres mujeres algo molestas llegaron a sus respectivas casas y volvieron a revisar sus estudios, bueno todas menos la vampiresa quien solo llego dando golpes a su casa, la princesa sabía que esto era un giro de 360 grados, convertir su teoría en una competencia era lógicamente más complejo sin embargo no iba a retroceder ni un centímetro, obviamente persistía y aunque le costase toda la noche convertirá TODO su estudio en una manera de competir con las otras dos féminas.

La chica caos de igual manera debía colocar en su lista de tareas; "encargarse de las demás chicas", obviamente para la jovencita era más fácil, solo debía colocar su teoría en "modo ofensivo" y estaría compitiendo en la carrera por el joven, pensó unos momentos y concentro más su atención en la princesa, sabía que ella era bastante inteligente y que por ello no debía perderle de vista sus movimientos, la vampiresa no era una amenaza tan potencial sin embargo ella era mujer y su torpeza podía llegar a ser un problema para la filosófica teoría que la chica caos había planteado.

Todo esto es un plano y un resultado parcial de lo que sería de ahora en adelante, sin embargo este no es un juego privado… había un competidora más que después de pensarlo tanto tiempo en la soledad de sus pensamientos decidió entrarle a la "zona caliente" donde todas se batían para ver quien se quedaba con el joven, esta nueva competidora tenía una ventaja limitada al jugar de incógnita hasta ahora, más adelante las jugadoras locales se darían cuenta de su peligrosidad y habría más calentura, más polémica y más drama todo por un rubio y por la casualidad de ser la primera vez de todas y cada una de estas féminas.

…

…

…

Continuara…

#TeamHolly

#TeamMarcy

#TeamPrincess

#TeamFire

Elige tu lado, siéntate y relájate.


	31. Chapter 31

Proyecto Caos.

...

…

…

Era otro día en aquella guerra a muerte en la que se habían citado estas féminas, no había reglas, no, eso era para personas aburridas, aquí entraban todas a la zona de gatillo o estaban alejadas de la zona caliente, pero de momento no había impedimentos, contradicciones o cualquier tipo de acuerdo frente a la meta que se habían planteado.

La mañana comenzaba tranquilamente, el sol estaba coqueteando con las montañas y el reloj acariciaba las 7:22am en la habitación de la chica caos quien estaba levantada desde muy temprano.

Esta jovencita de costumbre estaba lista muy puntualmente, tanto física, como moral y estratégicamente, su única demora era ir en busca del rubio mientras que la maquinaria de la vampiresa seguía aun en el quinto sueño y la princesa seguía puliendo sus flechas del amor. La hija metafórica del joven tenía una ventaja, la cual era el llegar temprano, había deducido que mientras llegase primero sería más beneficioso para ella, además de que llegaría primero que las otras dos féminas quienes aún estaban en el ruedo por el rubio y su corazón de águila.

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando la chica caos ya emprendía el viaje hacia la casa del joven, por otro lado la princesa aún estaba en su laboratorio haciendo cálculos, no le bastaba la noche, su teorema debía estar completo de cabo a rabo, en física las cosas eran simples, pero a su vez complejas, es decir; para poder "reorganizar" su teoría debía ir resolviendo correcciones, una tras otra más grande y complicada que la anterior hasta que el problema quedara completo. Una vez que su teorema quedase completo no dudaría en salir, pero para eso faltaban un par de horas.

En otro lugar la vampiresa estaba dándole reposo a aquella "maquinita" llamada atributo físico, estaba haciendo casi lo mismo que la princesa, preparando su estrategia, solo necesitaba descansar y despertar para ir con el rubio probablemente su plan seria llevado a cabo en la noche llueva, truene o relampaguee.

Ahora pasamos a un campo donde no se había explorado nada de teoría o praxis, la chica lumbre ex pareja del joven, estaba en la soledad húmeda de la ducha cuando seguía meditando sobre sus decisiones; quizá el hecho de haberlo traicionado fue un error, o tal vez el hecho de que siempre sucumbía ante las seducciones mágicas del vampiro había valido la pena. De reojo miraba su vida, el vampiro era una persona intemperante, perezosa, histérica, grosera, alcohólica, y en algunos casos, agresivo. Vivir con él era un martirio, apenas había pasado unos días cuando ya las lágrimas nos alcanzaban para poder reflejar el cansancio que sentía por haber dejado al rubio.

Una vez más miraba hacia el pasado; la vida con el rubio era como un sueño hecho realidad; una pareja amorosa con la familia, responsable, agradable, condescendiente, prudente, respetuoso, servicial, atento y sobre todo siempre colocaba a su familia primero que nada, por ejemplo; sus amigos del trabajo le invitaban a beber algo en la noche pero su bebe estaba resfriada, ¡A LA MIERDA LOS AMIGOS!, amaba mucho a su familia y siempre era honesto, tal vez, solo tal vez, trabajaba demasiado, pero eso no le quitaba el ánimo para llegar a casa y decir; "¿Qué quieren de cenar?", u "hora de jugar", si, a veces tenía mucho trabajo, doble a veces triple turno, pero siempre amo a su familia y quedo demostrado ante los ojos de un reino que daría todo por respaldar a su familia.

Con esa pequeña introducción, con esa, se sustentaba la estrategia de la reina, quería estar de nuevo con el joven, y quería hacerlo de manera tradicional. No iba a hacerlo solo porque el vampiro la haya dejado, no, sino que estar con este hombre chupasangre estaba acabando con su vida y el hecho de que su hija apenas le hacía un gesto cuando llegaba a la casa le partía el corazón. Solo quería una tarde, un café y una puesta de sol para poder convencer al joven de que sus intenciones esta vez… serian honestas.

Pasadas unas horas en la mañana el camino de la chica caos se hacía más corto, ya había llegado a la casa del joven y afortunadamente no había ninguna feminiza a la vista, entro como si aún viviese allí y se encontró con un rubio totalmente dormido en su cama, era un desagrado desperdiciar el día durmiendo pero de alguna manera a la chica caos le daba una gran paz ver al que fue su padre descansar, porque después de leer todo lo que leyó, sabía que esos hombros llevaban una vida a cuestas de una pareja deshonesta y unas féminas salvajes.

Calladamente se escurrió entre las sabanas recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven sin que este se levantara aun, sintió su aroma y se reconforto, el latido del corazón del rubio provocaba alivio, le provocaba protección, y también algo de sueño, la mirada de la chica caos se perdió en el rostro adormecido de su no padre e intento buscar argumentos en contra para no estar con el… nada.

Bastaba conocer al rubio y su historia para enamorarse de él, es decir, su teoría era simple, el joven guiado por la constelación de acuario solo quiere el bien para los demás, si alguien llega a enamorar su corazón ese alguien recibirá todo el amor de este signo, porque así funciona su corazón, es entregado y firme con quien de verdad lo vale, por eso ese alguien quería ser Holly… una chica apenas, muy intelectual y decidida quien quería romper la filosofía de platón al crear una familia con el joven. Pero antes debía saber si era la elegida.

El rubio sintió el calor en su pecho y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-mmm, ¿Holly?- preguntaba entre dormido.

La chica caos venía con una ansiedad tremenda en su sistema nervioso, estaba algo preocupada pero bien resuelta… iba con todo.

-Buenos días- decía la jovencita para acto seguido besar al joven quien abrió sus ojos por completo al corresponder al beso que termino en una batalla de lenguas por parte de su hija metafórica.

-¿acaso sigo en un sueño?- preguntaba incrédulo el rubio por rápido que iba la chica caos.

-el mejor de los sueño- respondía sensual la jovencita quitándose su camiseta. -tu y yo, probaremos las mieles terrenales, para llegar a la bóveda celestial como leyendas- complementaba tirando el resto de su ropa al suelo sorprendiendo aún más al impactado rubio quien veía a la chica con ojos lascivos.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	32. Chapter 32

Mirar y No Tocar

…

…

…

El rubio tenía sus ojos en la chica caos perfectamente tenía una oportunidad más de estar con una fémina como lo era ella, sin embargo recordó aquel momento cuando ella y las otras dos chicas estaban en su pórtico, recordó que no quería ningún compromiso y eso conlleva no tener ataduras sexuales con ninguna fémina hasta por lo menos estar seguro de querer otra traición o una vida feliz.

-Holly…- decía el rubio perdiendo la mirada de la chica caos.

-shhh- decía sensualmente la jovencita colocando su mano en los labios del rubio quien allí mismo le puso un alto.

-espera… no quiero- decía firme el joven viendo con ojos de madurez a la chica confundida.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba la chica caos mientras su propósito se convertía en un signo de interrogación.

-No… tengo ganas, es que… más tarde tengo algo que hacer- buscaba argumentos el joven para

La jovencita solo se quedó sentada mientras se vestía, es como un espacio en blanco estuviese reflejando sus ojos… no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntaba sin querer presionar al rubio puesto que era de por si ya humillante ser rechazado a estas alturas.

-saldré a… bueno… tu sabes "cosas de hombres" con jake- por mas ridículo que sonara era lo único que consideraba "adecuado" para zafarse de su hija metafórica.

Ante aquel "cinco letras" la chica caos simplemente intento seguir con un plan B.

-¿no podríamos hacer algo nosotros?- solicitaba la jovencita sin querer perder su tiempo porque su dignidad ya se había esfumado.

-emmm, claro, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- decía con una sonrisa cálida el joven.

-para mi estaría bien salir a caminar o algo, no importa- decía la chica caos con la misma sonrisa.

-ok, por mi está bien, ven aquí en la noche y veremos que ahí en la plaza- decía el rubio sin querer ver a la chica a los ojos mientras esta solo aceptaba la indirecta de "vete" y salía sin decir adiós de la casa del joven.

El rubio quedo tendido en la cama, de alguna manera había forjado las agallas para no depender del sexo o su faceta de galán, lo único que quería ahora era ser feliz punto a parte de cualquier mujer que estuviese en frente.

En la rama de un gran árbol cerca de allí la chica caos replanteaba una vez más su teoría, solo se dio cuenta de que ahora sería más fácil o eso pensó hasta que vio a la princesa acercarse a la puerta de la casa de su amor platónico. Cuando ella entro quiso ver de cerca que pasaría así que acerco a una ventana.

La princesa entro como si la casa fuese de su propiedad y saludo a un despistado rubio.

-hola Finn- decía la princesa haciendo un gesto de amabilidad mientras la jovencita seguía expectante en la ventana.

-princesa…- decía el rubio viendo a la dama rosa girando su cabeza en la cama.

Aquella damisela de la realeza se recostó sobre el rubio sus intenciones y resultado sería igual que los de a jovencita hace poco. Cuando la dama rosa quiso besar al rubio este se negó.

-¿sucede algo?- decía preocupada la princesa.

-no, no… solo que, no me apetece ahora nada de estas cosas- decía el rubio sin ver a los ojos a la damisela.

-¿acaso hay otra mujer?, dime ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba algo insistente la princesa puesto que su plan estaba peligrando.

-no, no… solo que estas cosas… ya no me gustan- decía el joven cosa que malinterpreto la científica.

-¡ERES GAY!- decía sorprendía la princesa haciendo que el rubio soltase una carcajada.

-no, no, no soy gay, solo que voy a descansar un poco sobre estos encuentros que estoy teniendo contigo y tú sabes- decía el joven levantándose de la cama evitando la conquista de parte del #TeamPrincess.

De igual manera la dama científica se quedó en blanco, rechazada y claro confundidisima como la chica caos que se sorprendió viendo la escena desde la ventana.

-estos días me voy a relajar un poco, de por sí ya renuncie a mi empleo quiero disfrutar un poco mi vida- decía el rubio sonriendo algo incómodo.

-pero ahí varias maneras de divertirte- decía la princesa cosa que malinterpreto esta vez el rubio y su "hija" desde la ventana.

-uuuyyy, que zorra- decía desde la ventana la chica caos.

-pero el sexo no es la única manera- decía el rubio.

No se dijo mas, la princesa había entendido. Solo se fue hacia su casa a replantearse una idea.

Más tarde el rubio cumplía con su promesa; estaba preparándose para ir en con su hija metafórica hacia la plaza donde matarían el tiempo.

Al llegar se encontró con una adorable jovencita bien vestida, muy sencilla y también muy carismática… había reacomodado su estrategia de la mejor manera, el rubio estaba asombrado.

-Holly, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba viéndola de los pies a la cabeza, estaba impresionado por cómo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo la perversión no rondaba en su mente solo quería pasar el rato y divertirse eso se evidencio con la llegada de la princesa.

-muy bien- decía la chica caos sonriendo mientras la princesa hacia acto de presencia con esa personalidad que embrujaría una versión anterior del joven.

-Finn hola… y tu- sonreía y al ver a la jovencita la rivalidad hizo que le hirviera la sangre, ambas contendientes de diferentes equipos de por si estaban encendidas pero fue la llegada de la vampiresa lo que calentó aún más el encuentro.

-Ey… hola a todos- decía la vampiresa llegando y saludando a diestra y siniestra. De todas las féminas era quien mostraba más competitividad aunque no lo pareciera, ella parecía ser más reservada cosa que "aparentemente" atraería al joven.

El rubio rio al ver como las tres aspirantes se veian de reojo pasando quien sabe que por sus mentes, calmo el ambiente y solo quiso disfrutar del momento.

-vengan, creo que allí hay una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos- declaro el rubio sin ver a los ojos a ninguna de las chicas, solamente camino entre ellas y espero a que lo siguieran.

Al llegar a aquel lugar donde la festividad hacía de aquel salón una caldera hubieron cara de emoción, angustia y de tranquilidad.

En el cuartel general subconsciente del #TeamMarcy había tranquilidad; obviamente sus aptitudes para el baile sumadas al atrevimientos de su personalidad le harían ganar puntos a la hora de la conquista.

Por otro lado en la mente de la chica caos la cosa era como un examen después de estudiar las artes de la danza decidió ponerle un poquito de pimienta a esa bella arte del baile lo cual le daría cualquier resultado menos uno negativo… ya veremos decía para sí misma.

Mientras tanto en la testa de la princesa sonaba una alarma de incendio, sinceramente en todos sus años jamás había puesto en práctica, el pánico se hacía presente en su sistema nervioso y cada paso hacia los adentros de ese salón social era una tortura.

Aquellas cuatro personas se ubicaron en una mesa y ordenaron una bebida, el rubio no se inmuto y pronto llevo a la pista de baile a la vampiresa quien ni corta ni perezosa respondió con sensualidad y clase a la propuesta del joven dándole la talla en el baile de una manera muy creativa. El movimiento de sus caderas era perfecto, los tanteos de sus talones con el suelo contrastaban con la música, el rubio sin querer ir más allá de un simple momento de danza dejo en claro que no quería seguir acercando mas su cuerpo al de la vampiresa chica así que tomo asiento con el argumento de estar cansado y "dejo hasta ahí".

Después de unos tragos en la cabeza y unos comentarios sobre la mesa el joven no tardo en tomar a la jovencita de la mano para retarla en un mano a mano en la pista de baile, donde la chica caos hizo caer no solo al joven con sus movimientos sino a muchos otros chicos quienes estaban alrededor y veía aquel espectáculo del cual el rubio era protagonista, la princesa veía la escena con algo de envidia, la diferencia de talento era evidente, la vampiresa veía con indiferencia tampoco lo hacía mal pero podría hacerlo mejor.

Cuando la chica caos tomo al rubio por el cuello y acerco mas su cuerpo para continuar bailando el rubio no dudo en acercarse un poco para pasar mejor el momento… puede que tenga alcohol en su cabeza sin embargo no desistía en no tener más sexo por un tiempo, solo continuo danzando mientras la chica caos rozaba su mejilla con la de su padre metafórico. Las ideas para hacer la cosa más "interesante" iban y venían; la jovencita susurraba la canción en el oído del rubio que casualmente hacía referencia a una noche de pasión ya vivida.

\- y la forma en que tú y yo nos devoramos esa noche en mi cuarto… y la luna fue testigo… del calor de nuestros cuerpos encontrados - cantaba la chica caos acercando sus labios a los del rubio pero este estaba ebrio pero no tonto… supo evitar un beso y la diferencia del #TeamHolly

Terminada la canción la chica caía en su silla derrotada y exhausta por el baile con el rubio quien seguía bebiendo mientras la vampiresa esperaba su oportunidad.

De un momento a otro el rubio se dio cuenta de que la princesa no estaba, algún sentimiento de justicia rondo su cabeza embriagada y decidió detener a la dama rosa quien estaba en la entrada de aquella discoteca mientras las otras dos féminas esperaban en aquella mesa.

-espera, espera, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba el rubio tomando del brazo a la princesa antes de que ella saliera.

-es que… no tengo muchas ganas de beber- argumentaba la princesa con mientras, no quería pasar vergüenza frente al que había robado su corazón.

-no es necesario beber, quédate un poco vamos- insistía el rubio sonriente.

-es que… yo…- balbuceaba la dama rosa con sus mejillas enrojecidas de la pena.

El rubio en seguida se preocupó pensando que algo le sucedía a la princesa.

-¿te pasa algo?, si es así dímelo, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntaba el rubio tomando las manos de la damisela rosa.

-es que no… no sé cómo bailar- se desahogaba la princesa ante un rubio quien sonrió al oír eso.

-ya veo es eso… ven- sin querer avergonzarla la llevo a un lugar algo alejada de aquel salón donde casi nadie podía verlos por la falta de luces brillantes, fue donde empezaron las clases del joven.

-pero me da mucha vergüenza- decía la princesa tomada de la mano con el joven quien la veía como si nada, no quería burlarse ni nada solo quería enseñarle un poco.

-mira, quédate tranquila, agárrame fuerte, dale, con confianza, no me sueltes y dan un paso después del otro adelante y atrás ¿sí?- decía el joven mientras su compañera le tomaba el ritmo poco a poco.

Suspiraba la dama rosa sosteniendo la pose con el rubio.

-intenta tomar el mismo ritmo que la canción… así… más rápido- decía el joven y al parecer la princesa aprendía rápido. De un momento a otro se dejó llevar por la música y quiso besar al joven cosa que obviamente no logro, solo se alejó dio las gracias y volvió a la mesa. Terminada la fiesta todos volvieron a la plaza donde se habían encontrado, sin mucho que decir a un grupo de chicas ebrias el joven se despidió y tropezando se fe hacia su casa donde la llaves le jugaban una broma al no querer entrar en la cerradura de la puerta de repente una mano amiga le ayudo a embonar la llave.

-oh, gracias…- decía el rubio para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la capitana del #TeamFire.

-de nada- decia la chica lumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba ebrio el rubio sin ningún otro tono más que el de la curiosidad.

-emmmm…-

Continuara.


	33. Chapter 33

Aprovechando Debilidades

…

…

…

Era una sorpresa para el rubio encontrarse con la reina en la puerta de su casa, pero aun así no le daba mucha importancia a su presencia.

-emmm… me preguntaba si Holly estaba contigo- preguntaba la chica lumbre totalmente interesada en otro tema.

-emm, si, si… ella estaba conmigo y la chicas- decía el rubio abriendo la puerta.

-ah ya veo- respondía la reina.

-¿quieres pasar?, hace mucho frio aquí afuera y está algo tarde- decía amablemente el rubio sin ninguna intención más que ser respetuoso con la chica lumbre.

-si claro- decía la reina con un brillo en sus ojos.

Así la pareja entro sin que ninguna de las chicas de otro equipo lo supiesen la reina caminaba hacia los adentros de la humilde morada del rubio mientras las otras féminas estaban ya en su cama conciliando el sueño.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa del comedor muy amable y sin enojo o indirectas quiso hablar con la chica lumbre quien se acomodó en frente suya.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?, escuche que Marshall vive contigo y Holly- decía el joven sin la necesidad de que querer incomodar a la rubia mientras ambos tomaban algo de té.

-todo en orden… al parecer- decía la chica lumbre suponiendo que el joven quería burlarse de ella o mofarse de su situación.

-me alegro, Holly viene de vez en cuando y…- de repente paso por la mente del rubio aquella noche cuando ambos estuvieron juntos fue entonces cuando su boca se cerró para que sus pensamientos no se escaparan por allí.

La reina noto que un silencio incomodo le subía por debajo de la mesa y decidió lanzarle un cuestionamiento no muy cómodo al algo ebrio joven quien lo tomo muy bien luego de ese recuerdo esporádico que le cerro la imaginación para seguir hablando.

-¿sigues enojado?- preguntaba la chica lumbre haciendo referencia a lo ya ocurrido con el vampiro y la jovencita.

-¿eh?, ¿enojado?, no… después de todo… fue hasta divertido- decía el joven bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿divertido?, explícate- preguntaba confusa la reina levantando una de sus cejas mientras acercaba su silla a la del joven para que este le explicase a que se refería con eso.

-bueno… aprendí muchas cosas, me divertí… si tuviese que vivirlo de nuevo lo haría- decía honestamente el embriagado rubio quien sonreía al ver a su reina mirándolo algo extraño.

-¿no te molesta lo que hice?- preguntaba la reina aprovechando la sinceridad momentánea que estaba teniendo su ex pareja.

-soy un humano, obviamente me molesta, los humanos somos celosos, molestos, amargados e idiotas… pero también tenemos corazón y somos condescendientes, pero si me molesta solo por el hecho de que esta vez intente ser buena pareja jeje- reía el joven mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-dime la verdad… fin, mientras estuviste conmigo y Holly, ¿estuviste con alguien más?- cuestionaba la reina a un rubio quien iba a responderle con nada más que la verdad.

-bueno… pues… yo…- balbuceaba para dar una respuesta…

-solo dime "si o no"- postulaba la reina su ultimátum para estar segura.

-No- respondía el ebrio joven como cantando un himno nacional.

-¿no?- preguntaba de nuevo la chica lumbre.

-No… si… me sedujeron y bastante, pero amaba mucho a Holly y a ti para volver a cometer otra idiotez… pero ahora que sé que tu estuviste con ese maldito bastardo, con ese fracasado cabron… me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y COGERMELAS a todas como un niño de escuela- refutaba el rubio sin ningún tipo de enojo en sus palabras dejando a la reina completamente impactada.

La reina algo aludida por las palabras de su ex pareja callo de la silla y de rodillas le pedía al joven algo que anhelaba con todo su corazón.

-Finn… ¿podrías perdonarme?- decía la chica lumbre con lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo que el rubio se extrañara.

-por Dios… levántate- decía el joven poniéndose de pie para ayudar a la reina a levantarse.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y muy correcto el rubio le dedico unas palabras a la reina.

-no tengo que perdonarte… fue justo que lo hicieras así que me da igual, y si lo crees tan necesario pues te perdono- decía el joven sonriendo mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica lumbre.

-gracias.., muchas gracias- decía la reina buscando los labios del rubio pero fue hasta allí donde la escena de novela mexicana se vino abajo, el joven le dio la vuelta a su rostro y con una carcajada le negó el triunfo al #TeamFire.

-espérate… jejej ¿Qué haces?- decía el joven sin ver a los ojos a su ex pareja quien buscaba la conquista por vía de un beso.

-no puedo negarme… quiero que me poseas, que me limpies, quiero ser solo tuya- decía la reina acercando con sus manos su cuerpo al del incrédulo rubio mientras este volvía a reír.

-no… lo siento pero… no puedo hacer eso- decía el joven y la reina no desaprovecho para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿acaso estas con otra mujer?- preguntaba la chica lumbre viendo asombrado al rubio quien respondió con la verdad.

-no, no y no, creo que es la palabra más repetida que le he dicho a todas hoy, no más ataduras… estoy cansado de estar al tanto de otras personas, de tanto amar a las damas olvide que son mi enemigas, así que por ahora no… regresa más tarde- decía en broma a su ex pareja quien lo veía con ojos de curiosidad.

De repente una sombra se asomó por la ventana y se vio algo enojada, era la chica caos quien no podía dormir y veía incrédula como su madre estaba tan cerca del joven. Los tragos en su cabeza le encendieron los celos y entro a la casa a parar a su flamante madre quien quería robarle puntos.

-Mama…- decía la chica caos con sus ojos y bolsillos llenos de celos viendo como ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

-Holly… hola- decía el joven saludando a su hija metafórica como si nada, de repente la reina olio aquel hedor que traía su hija y entonces habría otra escena bastante interesante en aquel teatro apodado "la casa del rubio"

-¡HOLLY, ¿ESTAS EBRIA?!- gritaba la chica lumbre por sobre cualquier cosa madre de la chica caos quien no pasaba de los diez y ocho años literales.

Continuara…


	34. Chapter 34

Flama Caótica Parte I

…

…

…

La chica caos se encontraba frente a una furiosa chica lumbre quien no le agradaba en absoluto su hedor y su forma de hablar afectadas por el licor.

-¿estabas bebiendo?- preguntaba enojada la madre de la jovencita.

-emmm hpm seee- murmuraba la chica caos mientras el hipo se hacía presente en su sistema respiratorio.

-¿Cómo sé qué ocurre? Estas muy joven, eres una maleducada- decía la chica lumbre. fue entonces cuando la chica coas con todo su rencor acumulado y su inteligencia no dudo en responder.

-¿soy maleducada? reclamarle entonces al hombre que está detrás de ti- decía la jovencita señalando al rubio quien sonrió al ver como respondía la chica caos.

-cuida tu boca… recuerda que soy tu madre- decía la reina alzando la voy mientras se acercaba a su hija para reprenderla si era necesario.

-¡oh!, e hiciste un maravilloso trabajo cuidándome, mira nada más; tengo un gusto exquisito por el sexo, bien hecho mama- decía en tono burlón la chica caos levantándole el pulgar a la reina en señal de "felicitación". De repente ofendida por el comentario la chica lumbre le dio una bofetada a su hija dejándola de rodillas, la jovencita no tuvo una reacción puesto que había bebido su única acción fue quedarse en el suelo con su mano en la mejilla.

Entonces el rubio quiso intervenir cuando la reina iba por más castigo para su pequeña.

-espera, espera… no la golpees más, fue suficiente- decía el joven colocándose en frente de su hija metafórica.

-muévete Finn- demandaba la reina flama con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-entiendo que el comentario estuvo fuerte jejej… pero no puedo dejar que la sigas golpeando, pero si insistes golpéame a mí, después de todo… sé cómo se siente cuando no tienes la culpa- decía el joven en defensa de la chica caos.

-ella esta ebria, ¿y tú la defiendes?- preguntaba la reina ante el acto de valentía del joven.

-claro… ya no es mi hija pero yo la amo, además, fui yo quien la llevo al bar, entonces si te quieres desquitar con alguien hazlo conmigo- decía el rubio.

-¿Por qué la llevaste a un bar?, vas a tener muchos problemas conmigo y con Marshall también, eres un idiota- decía histérica la reina mientras el rubio seguía con una sonrisa imprudente en su rostro.

-confió en ella, y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que con unos tragos no…- entonces fue interrumpida por la chica caos quien se levantó con el valor que le daba el amor por su padre metafórico.

-no iré a prostituirme a la casa de algún hombre lobo- decía gritando enojada la chica caos, su resentimiento con su madre era bastante evidente.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ahora si vas a ver- hubieron un par de forcejeos entre la jovencita queriendo escapar y el joven deteniendo a la chica lumbre.

-basta Phoebe… es suficiente, para su edad sabe más que nosotros… fue una adulta antes de conocer el alcohol, fue una adulta desde que se enteró que no era su padre, dime ¿de que debes preocuparte?- preguntaba el rubio levantado la voz para llamar más atención de la chica lumbre.

-de ella… es mi hija por eso me preocupa que no tenga nadie con ella- decía la reina desplomándose entre lágrimas.

-yo… estaré con ella, yo…- entonces al rubio le volvió la imagen de él y su hija metafórica amándose bajo las sabanas y no quiso decir más, aunque de momento quería revelarle de todo a la chica lumbre.

La chica caos en ese momento recordó aquel instante en que se volvió mujer e intento desviar el tema.

-¿te preocupas por mí?, vaya hora de reaccionar, aléjate de mí… eres un desastre como mujer y como madre- decía la chica caos agresiva con su progenitora.

-ya es suficiente Holly, creo que… la discusión termino- decía el rubio mientras la chica lumbre se levantaba del suelo para caminar hacia la salida completamente en silencio. Derrotada por la niña a la que siempre subestimo salió de esa casa con la afirmación de alejarse de su pequeña que ya era "una mujer", sin embargo el #TeamFire aún seguía en la lucha por el título del joven rubio quien se quedó en la casa a solas con la celosa pero hermosa chica caos quien sonreía al estar a solas con su amado padre metafórico.

-bueno me voy a dormir- decía el rubio sin darse cuenta de que la jovencita seguía allí.

-emmm- dijo a apenas la chica caos para llamar la atención del joven quien volteo sorprendido, bueno aún seguía con algunos tragos en su motor de coordinación.

-ah sí, ¿y tú que harás?- preguntaba el rubio pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

-bueno, es obvio que ella y yo no nos queremos ver ni en pintura, ¿podría quedarme aquí?, por lo menos hasta conseguir un lugar para vivir- solicitaba la chica caos con algo de nerviosismo.

-bueno, quédate en mi habitación, dormiré en el sofá, buenas noches- decía el rubio sacando unas sábanas debajo del sofá para acostarse mientras la jovencita lo veía.

-pero no quiero incomodar, ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?- decía lo más inocentemente posible la picarona chica caos.

-no, eso no va a pasar- decía el rubio sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- decía confusa la chica ante la respuesta del joven.

-ya conozco esa historia, buenas noches- no se dijo nada más, bien decía el dicho "el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo" entonces no quiso dormir con la jovencita porque alguna vez "algo" ya había sucedido producto de esa petición de niños.

Más tarde la chica caos seguía ingeniándose una marea de poder acercarse a un difícil rubio quien tenía todos los caminos cerrados, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el rubio en algún lugar de su corazón la estima o "la quiere" de otra manera no la hubiese defendido así ante la chica lumbre. Seguían pasando las horas en la habitación y fue entonces cuando una idea golpeo la mente de la chica caos como un meteorito golpea un plantea, a toda velocidad antes de que la luz del día se asomara por el horizonte fue y se sentó al lado del sofá del rubio, sabía que esta vez no sería rechazada o bueno por lo menos iba a intentar…

El reloj marcaba las 2:11am para la presentación del estelar y favorito #TeamHolly

Continuara…


	35. Chapter 35

Rondas de Preliminares

…

…

…

La chica caos astuta como siempre se levantó de la cama y unas horas antes de que el amanecer se asomara por el horizonte se sentó en el suelo justo en frente del sofá donde dormía el rubio.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntaba el rubio dándose la vuelta mientras abría sus ojos aun cansados.

-no… nada, solo quería ver el amanecer…- decía la jovencita y entonces el rubio se extrañó cosa que le quito el sueño para que estuviera alerta de lo que intentara la representante del #TeamHolly.

-jummm, aún es muy temprano…- decía el joven viendo por la ventana la oscuridad que aun gobernaba el cielo.

-dime una cosa…- decía la chica caos con su mirada baja pero sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa Holly?- respondía el rubio cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi madre?- preguntaba como si nada la jovencita intentando hacer que el rubio fuera más flexible frente a su comunicación.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- decía el joven con un bostezo.

-bueno… curiosidad- respondía inocente la jovencita.

-bueno… me da flojera recordar- decía el rubio sin abrir sus ojos aun recostado en el sofá.

-oh vamos cuéntame… yo quiero saber- decía la chica caos insistiéndole a su padre metafórico, la chica movía al rubio haciendo que este riera y se levantara del sofá.

-¿para que quieras saber eso?- decía el joven viendo con una cara de alegría a la joven mientras recordaba cuando "era padre"

-quiero saber… bueno jamás me lo contaste- decía la chica caos sonriente aun sentada en el suelo viendo al rubio curiosa.

El joven héroe vi a los ojos de la chica y recordó cuando esta era más joven, entonces sintió ese amor fraternal que prácticamente dejaría fuera de juego al #TeamHolly y empezó a narrarle la historia mientras la jovencita se abrazaba aun sentados en el sofá.

-Pues… fue hace un par de años atrás, ella y yo nos conocimos de una manera particular que creo que no importa, ella siempre su carácter flamante y atractivo, era una mujer muy segura de sí misma, sinceramente no sé cómo o porque cambia así…- narraba el rubio desviándose.

-Ey, no quiero verte bohemio, no te desvíes- decía la chica caos tratando de que su padre no perdiera la imagen buena que aun tenia de la madre de la jovencita.

-ok, ok, no solo su personalidad sino su presencia era explosiva, era una dama intocable, yo me enamore de ella precisamente por eso, además de que era frecuentemente rechazado por las demás señoritas del pueblo, de alguna manera ella se interesó en mí, me dio confianza cuando yo era un completo imbécil para el romance y claro dice el dicho; "inspira a un idiota y tendrás… un idiota inspirado", termine defraudando su confianza y esa seguridad de que estaría conmigo para siempre… entonces… se fue- decía el héroe suspirando en aquella última frase.

-¿se fue?, no entiendo… entonces ¿Cómo es que estabas con ella cuando nací?- decía con un gesto de confusión en su rostro la chica caos.

El rubio sonriente no supo si responder a eso…

-creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí…- decía el joven levantándose mientras el sol del amanecer coqueteaba con el horizonte.

-no, espera no me dejes así… eso no sería correcto, yo tengo que saber o sino no voy a dormir- argumentaba la jovencita.

El joven pensó que no sería correcto que su hija metafórica supiera lo que pasara pues afectaría su forma de verlo, así que respondió con lo que le había enseñado la vida… con astucia.

-sería justo que tu madre te dijera lo demás- decía el joven sin recordar lo que había pasado hace poco entre las representantes del #TeamHolly y el #TeamFire.

-¿preguntarle a mi madre?, debe ser una broma- decía la jovencita viendo a los ojos a su padre metafórico con algo de molestia.

-mis labios están sellados… sin embargo… si hablas con ella, te prometo responder cualquier duda que tengas después, ¿aceptas?- proponía el joven comprendiendo que la chica caos era igual de terca a su madre.

En ese momento la curiosidad subió por las piernas de la chica caos hasta que la hizo levantarse de aquel sofá para sellar el trato.

-tenemos un trato- decía extendiendo su mano en señal de "negocio".

-trato- sonreía el rubio apretando la mano de su hija metafórica mientras sonreía y esta salía por la ventana en busca de su madre.

Más tarde el rubio quería descansar de tantas féminas y se recostó a dormir, fue entonces cuando su teléfono sonó, y un mensaje le proponía salir más tarde con otraaaaa chica, su acción fue tomar su teléfono salvar la memoria y estrellarlo contra la pared, cuando por fin no tenía molestias a su alrededor la estelar contendiente del #TeamMarcy salió de debajo de su cama como siempre lo hacía… inoportunamente.

-es muy grosero de tu parte no responder- decía la vampiresa viendo al rubio bocabajo intentando dormir y su teléfono escurriéndose a pedazos en la pared.

-Marcy, estoy cansado…- decía el joven héroe intentando librarse de la presencia de aquella fémina cuyo mensaje solo lo recibió la pared junto a la cama del rubio.

-jummm, bueno, no tengo prisa- decía la vampiresa lo que irritaba al joven.

-¡Marcy!, cierra la puerta por favor- decía el joven de manera "decente" lárgate de aquí.

-ok- entonces la vampiresa odiosa como siempre cerró la puerta viendo al rubio mientras seguía acostado.

El joven se concentró tres minutos para poder dormir y al levantar la vista vio aun a la vampiresa y entonces suspirando tiro su cabeza de nuevo hacia la almohada.

-no, no entendiste… aggg, cierra la puerta, contigo, ¡Afuera!, adiós Marcy- decía en voz alta mientras en voz baja le renegaba a su cojín; "hay esta mujer".

La vampiresa ya de manera inocente hizo caso a las indicaciones del joven, entonces salió y tres minutos después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, se sintió algo avergonzada pero aun así eso no era excusa para esperar a que el joven se despertara, subió al desván y estuvo alerta a que ningún otro equipo llegase a la conquista.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba la reina en su hogar haciendo limpieza, estaba sola y quería despejar su mente lo más que pudiese, cualquier excusa era perfecta, sin embargo en su interior sabía que al momento de terminar sus tareas el dolor vendría a cobrarle la renta.

El vampiro solo venía a aquella casa cuando no tenía donde quedarse, después de todo con el crecer de la jovencita sus responsabilidades se había esfumado como las ganas de estar con la chica lumbre, se la pasaba divirtiéndose y evitando a toda costa el cobro del alquiler de la alegría, mientras que en aquella casa la chica lumbre titular del #TeamFire en sus momentos de lágrimas pensaba en cómo ganarse de nuevo al rubio, volvía a pensar en ello mientras estaba sentada en la sala de estar de su casa, fue entonces que su hija entro por la ventana y llego con pasos firmes a hablar con su madre quien no tenía ganas de hablar debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-emmm, ¿mama?- decía la chica caos sin quererse encontrar con la mirada de su progenitora.

La chica lumbre no respondía y también negaba a sus ojos a ver a los de su hija.

-escucha, sé que no es el momento oportuno para hablar pero…- decía la jovencita y entonces su madre la interrumpió…

-no… no es necesario que iniciemos una conversación- decía la reina dirigiéndose hacia la cocina quería evitar pasar otro bochornoso momento con su hija.

La chica caos siguió a su madre e insistente quiso preguntarle.

-es necesario hablar… merezco que me expliques… si soy hija de ese "vampiro de libro viejo", ¿Qué hacías con Finn cuando llegue a este mundo?, mejor aún, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- en ese momento volaron signos de interrogación por toda la habitación… había mucha historia por explicar a una confusa chica caos que no para de preguntar.

La reina sabía que de alguna manera se quitaría un gran peso de encima pero no contaba con que el rubio de alguna manera agravaría más las cosas… puntos suspensivos el mismo satanás preparaba un cartel donde las protagonistas del #TeamHolly y el #TeamFire se verían las cara una vez más fuera de sus casillas.

Continuara…


	36. Chapter 36

Flama Caótica Parte 2

…

…

…

"bienvenidos" decía el destino invitando a los espíritus de la ira, venganza y el rencor a un "supuesto" estadio donde se desataría el choque entre el #TeamFire y #TeamHolly quienes sin saberlo estaba aún en los vestuarios de este imaginario lugar.

La chica caos en busca de respuestas había venido al infierno hogar de la escuadra local el #TeamFire, mientras que la humilde pero culpable reina flamante quería dejar de sufrir por la carga que implicaba llevar la infelicidad de su hija ahora protagonista del #TeamHolly quien quería llegar a la gloria teniendo al rubio para ella.

-explícame… ¿de qué se trata?- decía la chica caos demandando una respuesta con una mirada firme.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?, eso es irrelevante- argumentaba la flamante reina viendo con ojos serios a su hija quien apretaba los puños impaciente.

-¿lo es?, eso quiere decir que no te importa cómo me afecte esto- decía la jovencita.

-¿a qué te refieres?, eres una adulta prácticamente, ¿Por qué ha de afectarte saber?- preguntaba la madre de la chica caos algo confusa.

-porque se para dónde voy… pero no sé de dónde vengo, y si para tu mente fue fatal que te dejara aquel rubio que ahora valoras no estarías aquí, encerrada, llorando, frustrada… fracasada- decía retadora la chica caos sabiendo que ahora no había un "Finn" que detuviera una confrontación.

-cuida tus palabras… puede que haya cometido errores sin embargo soy tu madre, no es una tarea muy difícil castigarte por mas adulta que te creas- decía amenazante la chica lumbre sosteniendo una mirada explosiva ante su ansiosa descendiente.

-demuéstrame que no eres los rumores que escucho en el pueblo, demuéstrame que eres suficiente mujer como para estar con Finn- decía la jovencita encendiendo la furia en la mirada de su madre quien conteniendo su rabia respondió el cuestionamiento

-deje a Finn… porque se había hecho de las suyas con Marceline, con la princesa y en ultimas conmigo, ¿crees que lo volvería a ver con ojos de confianza?, se comportó como un verdadero idiota, no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, es obstinado, egoísta y muy mujeriego- decía la chica lumbre defendiendo su reputación.

-mi sangre no pertenece a Finn, ¿Por qué estabas entonces con el cuándo nací?, sabiendo que debiste haber hecho de las tuyas con ese vampiro anticuado- decía la chica caos atenta a los que respondiera su progenitora.

-hubo una bebe antes que tu…- en medio de la narración la chica caos tuvo un pequeño shock en su sistema nervioso, su madre continuo relatando –Finn y yo estuvimos juntos cuando el andaba de "aventurero", era una bebe autentica de él y yo, sin embargo después de ser concebida la pequeña falleció, debo admitirlo, Finn fue muy noble en llevarme con el en esos momentos de dolor, sin embargo él trabajaba mucho y muy cerca de aquellas chicas con las que estuvo antes, fue entonces que decidí salir a divertirme una noche y fue cuando estuve con Marshall, días después cuando Finn llego tarde del trabajo hicimos lo que no dio la gana en la sala de su casa, poco después llegaste tú, solamente hasta que naciste la princesa arrogante me dijo quién era el afortunado padre… lastimosamente la ruleta del amor no cayó en Finn aquel día- decía la chica recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?, ocultarle algo tan grave tendría horribles consecuencias, seguramente no pensaste en eso- decía la chica caos algo molesta por aquella parte.

-¿Por qué debía contarle algo como eso?, algo que supongo el hizo en alguna ocasión- decía la chica lumbre producto de los celos e inseguridad que le provocaba el vampirisimo chico en esas noches.

-el té acogió mientras ambos sufrían con el dolor de aquella bebe ¿no?, ¿en serio lo crees capas de estar con otra mujer mientras te ayudaba a ti?, los rumores entonces son ciertos- decía la chica caos levantando el tono de su voz.

-él también era un maldito perro… no es culpa mía, ya tienes tus malditas respuestas- se defendía la chica lumbre también alzando el tono de su voz.

-¿no fue culpa tuya?, ¿Quién lleno de malos sueños mi cabeza?, ¿Quién me hizo llorar hasta que me dolieran los parpados?, ¿¡QUIEN ME NEGO UN DESTINO!?... la única bruja en este cuento… eres tu- decía la chica caos con rencor hacia su madre por degradar de esa manera al rubio.

-sabes… a veces pienso en aquella noche cuando estuve con Marshall… y ojala el idiota hubiese llevado un condón- decía impulsiva la chica lumbre.

-di eso una vez más- decía la chica caos escondiendo sus ojos en sus cabellos.

-¡u-n m-a-l-d-i-t-o c-o-n-d-o-n!- decía ya en tono burlesco la reina viendo a su hija quien estaba a punto de llorar.

Entonces empezó la faena en aquella casa, las protagonistas salieron a escena y las apuestas entre el rencor y la ira crecían mientras la chica caos corría hacia su madre y saltando en el sofá se abalanzaba sobre ella golpeándola con sus puños cerrados sin decir una sola palabra. La chica lumbre quien recibía de pie aquella descarga de golpes de su hija seguía siendo aludida hasta que entre golpes y empujones ambas entraron a la cocina sujetándose de sus casacas las cuales traían tatuados en sus corazones #TeamHolly y #TeamFire respectivamente, la chica caos empujaba fuerte golpeando a la cara la reina flama mientras esta impotente recostada contra el lava platos la empujo para que la chica caos rompiera la ventana con su espalda debido a la fuerza con la que su madre la había empujado.

Puños cerrados y tomas de catch se veían en aquella cocina que se había convertido en un ring de boxeo a muerte entre aquellas féminas que inconscientemente seguía peleando ya con sus rostros marcados por los golpes y encontronazos, ninguna cedía, en la damas es fácil saber que en una pelea si no hay algo que las pare, se detendrán hasta que una muera, no eran peleas de palabras como las de los hombres, no, estas defienden con alma vida y dientes lo que quieren, ya después de un buen rato la chica lumbre quedo de rodillas del cansancio fue entonces cuando la juventud de su hija le dio un puñetazo que la dejo tendida y sin consciencia en el suelo, ya con su rostro ensangrentado la chica caos tomo un cuchillo del cajos de losa cubiertos y su mente impulsada por un instinto sádico quiso terminar con la vida de la reina flama… sin embargo su paciencia y reflexión le bajo la persiana a aquel espectáculo que disfrutaba el vampiro desde la ventana.

-sabía que no lo haría, no es tan… salvaje- decía el vampiro padre de la jovencita mientras esta dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la salida de aquel campo de batalla, campante salía de la casa cuando de repente levanto su rostro cubierto de heridas en batalla para declararle unas palabras a su padre.

-cuando todo esto termine… aggg, será tu turno- decía la chica caos apuntándole con el dedo al vampiro quien hizo un gesto de arrogancia ante las palabras de aquella astuta jovencita.

Mientras tanto en la cocina la chica lumbre iba recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento aun sin levantarse del suelo, sonriente ante aquella "derrota" se dio un discurso a sí misma.

-al fin me quite todo este peso de encima… Finn es importante, sin embargo… le desagradan las mujeres… débiles- decía la reina claudicando en su objetivo de llevarse la corona que le daría el joven héroe lo que nos deja a la espera de otro enfrentamiento donde el #TeamHolly con sangre en sus nudillos, sudor en su camiseta, y barro en sus zapatos avanzaba contra todo pronóstico.

Continuara…

#TeamHolly… In

#TeamFire… Out

#TeamMarcy… In

#TeamPrincess… In

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	37. Chapter 37

Caos y más Caos

…

…

…

La pequeña chica caos con odio en sus puños rencor en su camiseta y sangre en sus zapatos camino de vuelta a la casa del rubio mientras sus atributos de vampiro le recuperaban rápidamente sus heridas sabía que aquello que había ocurrido significaba mucho, sin embargo, quería una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su padre también levanto vuelo y a la casa del joven quería ir lo más rápido.

Mientras tanto en aquella extraña casa destino de la chica caos dormía el joven héroe quien en sus sueños vislumbraba algo inusual. Estaba frente a aquellas cuatro pretendientes que deseaban estar con el de repente al unísono escuchaba un "elige ya", en su subconsciente se oían gritos de "¿a quién debo elegir?" como si de comprar algo se tratara, eso transcurría en la mente del rubio mientras la vampiresa seguía imaginándose posiciones nuevas con las cuales seducir al rubio.

En el camino de la jovencita todo era reflexión sobre lo ocurrido, pero de un momento a otro su pasividad se convirtió en fuego cuando vio a la vampiresa sentada en la ventana del desván, cada partícula de su ser gritaba faena y entro por esa ventana como si hubiese entrado al infierno con espada y escudo, la vampiresa ni corta ni perezosa se movió rápidamente después de todo no sería la primera vez que combate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía la chica caos con sus ojos enrojecidos y con las marcas de golpes vibrantes en su rostro.

-eso no te interesa, así que no estorbes… niña- decía la vampiresa retadora como siempre, después de todo conocía en algún punto las habilidades de esta jovencita.

La chica caos sin tiempo que perder movió sus piernas e intento con dos puños y una patada entrarle a la vampiresa quien esquivo todos los ataques de su oponente y sobrina.

-pero que agresiva… y lenta- decía la chica vampiro al otro lado de la habitación.

-no dejare que te acerques a Finn- decía a chica vampiro viendo con ojos de guerra a su oponente.

-ya veo, bueno… no me dejas opción- fue entonces cuando la vampiresa se quitó su abrigo y antes de que este tocara el suelo ya le había atinado un golpe que mando a volar fuera de la casa a la chica caos, ya afuera comenzaría el verdadero combate a la luz de las espermas.

-no me llaman a reina de lo vampiro solo por alagarme- decía la vampiresa de pie frente a una chica caos que estaba en el suelo estremecida por aquel golpe.

La jovencita miraba desde el suelo que su presencia había cambiado, sin embargo, esto no le impidió levantarse y con su mano enguantada en fuego responder al golpe recibido. Ya de pie presento el dulce de sus ataques.

-no eres la única "especial" en este reino- decía resoplando del cansancio.

La vampiresa quien veía de lejos a la chica caos se percató de sus nuevas habilidades, en su mente sabía que era lo que estaba pasando: "¿fuego?, tiene habilidades de su madre, sin embargo… sigue siendo muy joven" decía para sus adentros mientras volvía al ataque con una patada al pecho de la chica caos que nuevamente se encontraba en desventaja.

-tiene velocidades impresionantes… pero no es como al principio- decía la chica caos levantándose para seguir analizando a la vampiresa.

-debes entender que no basta el poder, sin experiencia eres como un libro en blanco con l mejor portada del mundo- decía la vampiresa lanzando su puño de nuevo el cual fue esquivado apenas por la chica caos quien desgraciadamente recibió una patada que seguía de aquel primer golpe.

-¿de qué sirve la experiencia si no tienes talento?- decía la chica caos riendo mientras recibía un golpe tras otro.

-te voy a poner a dormir- decía la vampiresa lanzando un undécimo y mortal puñetazo que esta vez no solo fue esquivado sino contraatacado por la chica caos quien coloco sus brazos en posición de ataque, ya había medido el ritmo de su oponente.

-me golpeo- decía la vampiresa incrédula mientras volvía a atacar cosa que no pudo hacer ya que con los puños llenos de rencor y fuego la jovencita le hacia la vida imposible.

-no puedo darme el lujo de perder, quiero verte lejos de aquí- decía la chica caos golpeando con una flama increíble, la vampiresa quien también tenía calidad de recibir golpes se levantó para que la batalla campal continuaba, después de unos 15 donde la jovencita había desarrollado gran capacidad para controlar sus llamaradas el rubio sentía dolor de cabeza en su habitación y decidió ver que sucedía.

Al levantarse y ver por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era una pelea entre estas dos chicas, volaban flamas por aquí y por allá y el rubio de un salto y con una ráfaga de viento intervino empujando a ambas féminas para que se detuvieran.

-suficiente, que forma de desperdiciar sus vidas- decía el joven héroe con tono de fastidio.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos y se sorprendieron al ver que en esa ráfaga venia el joven rubio

-buena hora de intervenir, estaba a punto de matarla- decía la vampiresa frente a una chica caos que se quejaba.

-¿matarme?, dos minutos y te habría rostizado, zorra oscura- decía con llamas en sus ojos la chica caos cosa que impresiono al rubio.

-fuego… interesante, es igual a su madre…- decía en voz baja el rubio para luego elevarla de nuevo.

-Marcy, Holly es suficiente, si quieren matarse háganlo lejos de mi casa… no quiero que dañen mi jardín- decía el rubio al comparar el poder de ambas féminas.

-¿Por qué no dejas que las señoritas liberen tensión?- decía el padre de la chica caos flotando sobre aquella escena.

-aggg, lo que faltaba- decía la hermana del vampírico joven.

-porque me molesta y tengo bastante sueño, pero si deseas podemos acompañarlas- decía el rubio levantando la mirada mientras articulaba su muñeca.

Ambas chicas se quedaron anonadadas ante la propuesta del joven hacia el vampiro; Marceline por su parte hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía pelear y sabía bien que el conocía los poderes de los vampiros además su fuerza elemental se demostró cuando entro a detenerlas mientras peleaban. Por otro lado, Holly vería pelear a su no padre por primera vez, de hecho, ya sabía que este era bastante fuerte, sin embargo, dudaba del vampírico chico quien solo desvió la mirada bajo al suelo y extendió sus manos.

-no estoy aquí para pelear- decía el vampiro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos extendidas en señal de respeto.

-¿no?, entonces, ¿Qué te hace venir a dirigirme la palabra?- decía el rubio viendo al vampiro ya con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-quería comentarte sobre la hazaña de mi hermosa hija Holly- decía el vampiro sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeña.

-Cállate, harás que me vomite- decía la chica caos.

-¿Qué hazaña?- preguntaba el rubio en tono de confusión.

-al parecer el alumno supero al maestro, Holly, le dio una catedra de pelea a Phoebe fue interesante- decía el vampiro a lo que el rubio no se sintió impresionado, pero aun así se enojó por lo ocurrido ya que eso tendría consecuencias.

-te dije "habla con ella", no "pártele la cara"- decía el rubio viendo a su hija metafórica.

-emm yo- murmuraba la chica caos sin saber responder.

-hablaremos después- decía el rubio cerrando aquella discusión por el momento -por ahora quiero que ambos se vayan, lo que está a punto de empezar no es de mi agrado, así que será mejor reposar para eso- decía el rubio previniendo una situación.

-se puede prolongar lo inevitable… sin embargo sigue siendo inevitable- decía el vampiro en tono burlesco hacia el próximo dilema del rubio.

-lo inevitable es que termines en mi chimenea Marshall- decía el rubio devolviéndole la broma al vampiro.

-no será lo único inevitable tonto humano- decía desapareciendo mientras se llevaba a su hermana de sorpresa.

En eso la chica caos y el joven héroe se quedaron solo allí afuera.

-no entiendo eso, ¿Qué fue?- decía la chica caos.

-se llama declaración de guerra, acabas de meterme en un problema…- decía el rubio volviendo a su casa.}

-¿¡QUE!?- decía sorprendida la jovencita.

-vamos, te lo voy a explicar- decía el rubio invitando a su hija metafórica a su casa.

…

…

…

Continuara…


	38. Chapter 38

Rosa, Espina y Oscuridad; Parte 1

…

…

…

Una vez dentro de la casa el rubio sin angustia en su sistema nervioso decidió contarle lo que estaba pasando a su hija metafórica mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

-¿qué es lo que sucede?- decía la chica caos mientras el rubio limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo húmedo.

-los vampiros tienen códigos bastantes extraños- decía el rubio mientras continuaba su labor.

-uch, no entiendo…- decía la jovencita confusa.

-bueno, en muchas de las ocasiones los vampiros no suelen luchar, pero cuando lo hacen suelen haber bastantes consecuencias- narraba el joven héroe.

-¿consecuencias?, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaba aún más confusa la chica caos.

-bueno, es una cuestión cultural; si un vampiro pelea, más vampiros querrán hacerlo, tu luchaste con tu madre, asumo que Pohebe no querrá pelear más, sin embargo, Marshall tendrá sed de luchar al igual que Marceline, vendrá a patear tu joven trasero- decía el joven rubio algo alterado.

\- ¿de verdad?, no puede ser- decía la chica caos algo nerviosa.

-al tener como padre a Marshall tienes sangre de vampiro, además entre esos seres no les importa la familia…- decía el joven terminando su labor para dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar una lata de soda.

-bueno, pero, ¿cuál sería el lio para ti? - preguntaba la chica caos recordando las palabras de su no padre.

-no puedo dejarte sola… te mandarían al infierno- decía el joven héroe lo que impresiono a la chica caos.

-¿no te da miedo luchar con ellos?-

-luchar con ellos es un dilema, sin embargo, miedo jamás tendré con esos chupasangre- decía tranquilamente el joven rubio.

-yo tampoco tengo miedo…- afirmaba la chica caos.

-eso lo sé, pero… no tienes el poder para medirte con Marcy- decía el rubio.

-¿estas seguro?- decía algo coqueta la chica caos.

-bueno, podemos discutirlo…- decía el joven con una sonrisa…

Mientras tanto en un rincón de una cueva oscura.

-suéltame…- decía la vampiresa liberándose de la mano de su hermano que la tenía presa.

-ya cálmate- decía el vampiro con un tono serio.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con ella?- reprochaba la vampiresa con una mueca de odio.

-porque no tienes permiso…- decía el vampiro mayor dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-no necesito tu aprobación…- gritaba la vampiresa golpeando una pared de la cueva para poder salir.

-si vas, Finn no dejara que te acerques a la pequeña- ponía las cartas sobre la mesa aquel astuto vampiro.

-¿Quién dice que voy por esa niña?- decía la vampiresa mientras salía volando en dirección a saciar su sed.

El vampírico joven no entendió así que sigilosamente decidió seguirle.

Mientras en la casa del rubio la hora del dormir se acercaba, el rubio precavido como siempre decidió dar la cara por su no hija.

-será mejor que descanses, necesito que te recuperes para mañana- decía el rubio sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

-¿y que ahí de ti?- preguntaba algo preocupada la chica caos.

-descansa, no hay de que temer, estaré alerta pero solo por unos minutos, ve a la cama- decía el joven mintiendo para que la jovencita se fue a dormir sin preguntar más.

En eso el "Huracán" Holly se fue a descansar mientras las pupilas del rubio veían la inmensa noche que se acercaba a su ventana.

Por otro lado, en el dulce reino la princesa estaba preparándose para dormir pensando aun en su amor plantónico. "algo no estaba bien" decía la princesa para sí misma mientras acomodaba su almohada, su persuasión le hacía oler el caos como si esta fuese una peste.

Fue entonces cuando la vampiresa se hizo presente en aquella habitación, nada más su presencia fue suficiente para que la princesa se sintiera amenazada.

-sabía que algo no estaba bien, esa asquerosa mirada solo significa una cosa…- decía sentada en su cama la princesa con los ojos cerrados en señal de sabiduría.

La vampiresa no se inmuto, se abalanzo sobre la princesa para atacarla, pero esta aun sentada en su cama con una de sus manos detuvo el puño cerrado de la vampírica chica.

-no te confíes demasiado chiclosa- decía en tono burlón la vampiresa mientras era lanzada hacia una pared de la habitación por la fuerza de la dama de rosa.

-elegiste el peor lugar y el peor momento para venir a proponer una pelea Marceline- decía la princesa levantándose de la cama mientras debajo de su almohada sacaba un par de guantes oscuros que dejaban sus dedos descubiertos.

La vampiresa solo observaba la posición de la princesa, en su mente no había más que conflicto y rencor; quería luchar y eso tendría esa noche.

-veo que no viniste sola…- decía la dama rosa sintiendo la presencia del vampírico joven que se escondía en las cortinas de la ventana.

-que buen sentido tienes princesa… - respondía el vampiro desde la ventana.

-jeje, esta noche tienes más trabajo que de costumbre princesa- decía la vampiresa en referencia a la superioridad numérica que había en la habitación, sin embargo, de local la princesa sabía que jamás podía cometer errores.

-para pelear se necesitan dos… - decía la dama rosa y fue cuando su hermano salió detrás de la pared amenazando con un puñal al vampiro que había quedado a su merced.

-bonita noche, ¿no le parece caballero? - decía el hermano de la dama rosa con un cuchillo en la garganta del vampírico joven.

-jeje, vamos hombre, no vengo a luchar, solo vengo a ver- decía el oscuro muchacho.

-no creo que estés aquí de espectador…- decía la dama rosa distrayéndose para que la vampiresa atacara rápidamente.

En un movimiento rápido el vampiro quedo libre y fue cuando empezó una doble batalla.

-no entiendo el motivo de este asalto a mi castillo, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias no voy a dejar que salgan con vida… ninguno de los dos- decía la princesa con un gesto de odio en su rostro.

-será interesante ver quien sale- decía el vampiro sacando las manos de sus bolsillos disponiéndose a atacar.

Fue entonces cuando el monologo acabo y los golpes empezaron a hablar, era obvio la princesa tenia conque darle la cara a la vampiresa, sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo que su hermano, el vampiro le estaba enseñando el deporte de las artes marciales, la diferencia era abismal.

-en serio, pensé que eras más interesante- decía el vampiro dejando al caballero rosa tirado y mal herido en el suelo.

La vampiresa y la dama rosa estaban tan concentradas que apenas se dieron cuenta se sorprendieron bastante.

-no puede ser…- la princesa estaba atónita, no podía creer la brutalidad de los golpes del vampiro hacia su hermano quien "supuestamente" debía ser suficiente para detenerle.

Rápidamente fue a auxiliar al caballero frente a una pelea en su auge.

-no parece poder seguir tu compañero- decía la vampiresa sabiendo que este ya había perdido la pelea.

-es un monstruo- decía entre dientes el caballero adolorido.

-gracias, bueno, termina con esto… tengo cosas que hacer- decía el vampírico joven viendo a la princesa.

"así no puedo pelear" decía la princesa para sí misma sabiendo que podía perder la pelea ante el hermano de la vampiresa.

-te dije que venía nada más a observar así que terminemos con esto rápido- decía el chico oscuro recostándose en la cama de la dama rosa esperando que su hermana completara lo que empezó.

Así le ganara a la vampiresa su hermano no permitirá que la derrotara, la princesa estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Qué sucede?, parece que el pánico que hubiese devorado- decía la vampiresa riendo.

-es la primera vez que veo a una princesa… muerta de miedo- decía el joven vampírico con sus ojos cerrados levitado sobre la cama de la dama rosa quien veía con preocupación que este podría ser su final.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación de la princesa fue derribada por una figura imponente que anunciaba con su poder su llegada.

…

…

…

Continuara…

#TeamHolly

#TeamPrincess

#TeamMarcy

#TeamFire


	39. Chapter 39

Engrasando la Maquinaria; Botella Apocalíptica.

…

…

…

La puerta estaba en el suelo y las miradas puestas en aquel personaje que con su presencia imponía la jerarquía en aquella habitación.

-lo que faltaba- decía el vampiro abriendo sus ojos viendo aquella figura.

En ese momento el rubio campante entraba a aquel campo de batalla donde los vampiros no le recibían bien con su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres tu aquí?- decía la vampiresa viendo con sus ojos rojos al héroe.

-no es necesario explicarlo- decía el joven viendo al vampiro quien aun con sus manos en los bolsillos veía el rubio de manera desagradable.

-pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?, solo venimos aquí a desahogarnos un poco- fue en ese momento que el rubio levantando su tono de voz respondió ante el comentario del vampiro.

-¡de ninguna manera puedo permitir eso!- respondía posesivo el rubio viendo al vampiro retador mientras la princesa suspiraba de alivio.

-bueno, no tenía ganas de luchar… pero si insistes- decía el vampiro, pero una voz se escuchó después de esas palabras.

-adelante, inténtalo- decía la chica caos desde la ventana sorprendiendo al vampiro y su hermana.

-me parece que tenemos un cambio de planes- decía joven héroe viendo a la jovencita en la ventana.

-¿todavía tienes ganas de luchar Marshall?- preguntaba el rubio con ironía para que el vampiro sonriera.

-no hará mucha diferencia esta… bebe- decía el vampírico joven.

-compruébalo por ti mismo- completaba la chica caos desafiando a su padre a un combate.

El vampiro analizo la situación y supo que los poderes de su hija aún no habían sido expuestos a la muerte, por lo cual decidió dejar pasar la oportunidad de medir sus habilidades.

-no creo que sea prudente ver que es lo que tienes… sin embargo no quiere decir no que lo descubra… y tu… tienes suerte de no haber muerto esta noche princesa- decía esto último el vampiro para esfumarse con su hermana en una nube oscura.

La tranquilidad reino de nuevo en aquella habitación y fue cuando el rubio decidió ir a ayudar a la princesa y su hermano.

-déjame ayudarte- decía el rubio ayudando a la princesa a levantar a su hermano y recostarlo en la cama mientras llegaba ayuda de los guardias.

Una vez llegaron los guardias y el cuerpo medico la princesa se reunió con el joven y su hija metafórica afuera de la habitación.

-esto es malo, ¿Qué significa todo esto? - decía la princesa sin comprender las intenciones de la vampiresa y su hermano.

-lamentablemente yo tengo la respuesta- decía el joven héroe suspirando.

-¿Qué?, pues adelante… dímelo- decía algo exaltada la dama rosa con sus ojos asombrados.

-bueno, basta con decir que Holly…- decía el rubio ante las insistencias de la princesa.

-Holly, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedió? - decía la princesa viendo a la chica caos con desdén.

-Holly, tuvo una pelea con Pohebe- sentenciaba el héroe a lo que la dama rosa estallo.

-¡NO!, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma- decía la princesa llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

-no creo que sea tan malo- decía la chica caos viendo con expresión molesta la reacción de la dama rosa.

-ah, ¿no crees que sea tan malo?, pues te voy a decir un par de cosas mocosa…- fue entonces cuando el rubio interrumpió.

-basta princesa… tiene claro cuáles son las consecuencias, ahora lo importante es reparar el daño no empeorarlo- decía el joven héroe ante las réplicas de la dama rosa.

-pero, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan condescendiente?, esto es un dilema gravísimo no solo estas expuesto tu o yo, sino que todo mi reino, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza niña cuando decidiste agarrarte a trompadas con tu madre? - decía esto último mirando a la jovencita que levantaba los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-ven, quiero decirte algo- decía el joven llevando unos pasos más lejos a la princesa haciendo que la conversación fuese "a solas".

-¿ahora que me vas a decir?- preguntaba nerviosa la dama rosa que todavía no se creía el lio en el que estaba metida.

-se que esto está mal y toda la cosa, pero quiero pedirte tu ayuda, sabes que solo no podre contra ese dúo del demonio- decía el joven rubio algo preocupado.

-¿Qué te ayude?, pero tengo prioridades, deberías darle un castigo esto es impresentable- replicaba de nuevo la dama rosa.

-lo sé, ella lo sabe, por eso está aquí, además no puedo dejarla sola- declaraba el joven héroe haciendo que la cara de la princesa aflojara un poco.

-¿Por qué la estas ayudando?- preguntaba la princesa en un contexto fuera del lugar.

-porque ella es mi responsabilidad- decía el joven rubio.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaba la dama rosa.

-porque soy quien le enseño a comportarse y todo lo demás, Marshall no es un gran padre y lo sabes- decía el rubio queriendo cerrar el tema.

-ya veo, sin embargo, no sé qué quieres que haga- decía la dama rosa volviendo a la discusión que la chica caos no podía oír por términos de respeto.

-que me ayudes, ya te dije que solo no puedo, sé que tu podrás sacarme de esta- decía el rubio viendo a los ojos a la princesa.

-bien, te ayudare, pero hay que actuar ya, acompáñenme- decía la dama rosa para dirigirse hacia el sótano donde tenía varios estudios sin terminar.

Al encenderse las luces se vieron diferentes personas en posiciones de ataque y defensa, es como si la princesa estuviese estudiando las artes marciales.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- decía impresionada la chica caos viendo cuanta información había en los pizarrones y carteles.

-la princesa ha dedicado su vida a los estudios, ese es su pasatiempo, no solo tiene gran intelectualidad, sino que también es maestra en el combate mano a mano- decía el rubio narrando como la princesa en años anteriores le había enseñado un poco acerca de esta arte.

-así es, cada minuto de mi vida lo eh dedicado a analizar todos los aspectos de la vida, en eso encontramos los estilos de lucha, sin embargo, esta investigación no está completa- decía la dama rosa con su mirada baja en una de sus enciclopedias.

-¿ah no?- preguntaba curiosa la chica caos.

-no, en esta habitación se han estudiado minuciosamente los estilos, características, impactos e ideologías de distintos artistas marciales, sin embargo, llegaron los vampiros… y todo cambio- decía el joven rubio y un signo de interrogación se encendió en la cabeza de su hija metafórica.

-¿y tú porque sabes tanto de este tema?- decía la chica caos interrogando a su no padre desde un enfoque carnal.

-¿tu crees que solo venía a este castillo a divertirme?, no lo creo- decía el rubio cerrando las especulaciones sexuales de su hija metafórica.

-los vampiros tienen más de un signo de interrogación en su forma de pelear- decía la princesa retomando el tema.

-los vampiros son fríos, poco calculadores, buscan matarte cuando peleas con ellos, a veces son técnicos y a veces no lo son, es por eso la complejidad al estudiar su fisionomía en los combates- decía el rubio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestro problema?- preguntaba la jovencita curiosa.

-Marshall es un peleador intocable, Marceline es un poco más predecible, pero no tenemos conocimiento de que harán cuando tengan esa mirada asesina- decía la dama rosa viendo hacia el techo.

-¿ósea?- volvía la chica caos con una ceja más arriba que la otra.

-podemos pelear con ellos, pero si no sabemos qué va a venir cuando estén en su "modo asesino" perderemos la pelea- completaba el rubio quitándole el polvo a un par de libros.

-es como si zarparas en un barco y durmieras en medio de la tormenta, estaríamos a ciegas- completaba la princesa.

-bien, creo que entendí todo el asunto de Marshall y los vampiros, realmente fue la clase de biología más extraña que he recibido, pero, exactamente cómo vamos a librarnos del problema- preguntaba la chica caos con su inteligencia al rojo vivió.

-que podremos completar la investigación- decía la dama rosa volteando para ver a la jovencita a los ojos.

-¿eh?- decía la chica caos sorprendida.

-así, es… tú tienes sangre de vampiro, si elevamos tu producción de adrenalina sabremos que es enfrentar a un vampiro realmente enojado- decía el rubio sonriente.

-¿elevar mi nivel de adrenalina?, pero eso me haría perder el control- decía la chica caos conociendo su anatomía.

-esa es la idea, al estar luchando de manera inconsciente tu energía elemental aumentara combinado con tus ataques de fuego sabremos qué tan fuerte eres- decía el joven héroe incentivando a su hija metafórica.

-pero, si no tengo 1000 años, ¿crees que mi poder se equipara al de Marshall o Marceline? - preguntaba zagas como siempre la chica caos representante del #TeamHolly

-no estamos seguros, además la idea es intentar tomar tu ritmo y la naturaleza de tus ataques- decía la dama rosa.

-bueno… pero… ¿están seguros de que estaremos bien? - decía la chica caos algo preocupada por esto de experimentar su "lado salvaje".

-estaremos bien, no te preocupes- decía el rubio para tranquilidad de su hija metafórica.

-bien, traeré el equipo, Finn acompáñame- en eso cuando ya estaban un poco apartados de la chica caos que se había quedado en aquella habitación la dama rosa confirmo algo para la preocupación interna del joven héroe.

-sabes bien que esto es como jugar con dinamita marca "ACME"- decía la dama rosa para gracia del joven.

-lo se… pero es necesario para enfrentarnos a ese tonto- decía el rubio sonriente.

-pensé que tus habilidades servían para derrotar a Marshall- decía la dama rosa algo confiada.

-bueno, jamás eh comprobado nada, sin embargo, estar un paso adelante es buena idea- completaba el rubio

-¿crees estar listo para esto?- decía la princesa.

-no jejej- reía el rubio.

-tampoco yo- insistía la dama rosa.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	40. Chapter 40

Del Blanco y Negro al Rosa

…

…

…

En la oscuridad de aquella gran habitación esperaba algo nerviosa la chica caos por la princesa y su equipo, el rubio seguía aun con los comentarios respecto a lo que sería el comportamiento violento de su "no" hija.

-solo debemos llevar esto y algo de aquello, ten- decía la dama rosa entregándole un par de cables y sensores al joven héroe.

-bien, ¿existe algún tipo de garantía de que tu tecnología nos salve si algo sale mal? - preguntaba con una sonrisa incomoda el joven rubio.

-con una semi-vampiresa fuera de control, dudosamente alguno de mis artefactos podrá detenerla- decía la princesa buscando dentro de un gran cofre más circuitos y cables.

-precisamente que es lo que hacen estos cables y sensores, creo que todos no los podrá cargar en su cuerpo- decía el rubio confundido por tantas cosas que estaba sacando la princesa. En eso la dama rosa le dedico una mirada seria.

-no estarás pensando que voy a colocarle algo en su cuerpo, ¿o sí?- decía la princesa incrédula.

-emmm, lo pensé hasta que dijiste eso- sonreía el rubio confuso.

-obviamente no, destruiría todo, esto es como una pelea de la escuela; siempre terminas lanzando la mochila- aclaraba la princesa.

-entonces, ¿todo esto? - preguntaba aun sin entender el rubio.

-lo colocare en la habitación, esto captara como se mueve; analizara la naturaleza de sus movimientos y demás- decía la princesa sacado la última pieza.

-hablando de naturaleza, no crees que dominando el fuego sea una "vampira" diferente, digo, no creo que sea lo mismo- decía el rubio haciendo que la cabeza de la dama rosa se pusiera a engrasar la maquinaria.

-me preocupa, la verdad ni Marshall ni Marceline poseen esa característica, así que basare los estudios en sus gestos y fisionomía, tendré que omitir muchas cosas, sin embargo, en un plus en mi investigación- sonreía la dama rosa sabiendo que el camino sería más largo.

Teniendo todo en su lugar la princesa se preparaba para inyectar la dosis en la chica caos quien miraba al rubio con algo de miedo, este al ver la reacción de su hija decidió calmarla antes de que comenzara la faena.

-no sé si sea seguro- afirmaba la chica caos con ojos caídos.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, ¿verdad princesa? - en eso la princesa asintió levemente tenía en cuenta que esta jovencita sería una cajita de sorpresas.

-bien, ¿estas lista? - preguntaba la princesa mientras su palma temblaba levemente. En casi 300 años era la primera vez que la dama rosa le temía a uno de sus experimentos.

-¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente?- preguntaba la chica caos sin querer mirar la aguja.

-un par de gramos de Adrenalina, esto alterara tus feromonas de vampira lo cual provocara la ira y posteriormente el descontrol asesino que queremos- decía la princesa tragando saliva.

-ya veo- decía la chica caos suspirando esperando la descarga.

-tranquila, no recordaras nada…- fue entonces cuando la dama rosa inserto la dosis en la muñeca de la chica caos quien comenzó progresivamente a respirar más rápido.

Apenas la carga estuvo en el sistema de la chica caos ambos saltaron hacia atrás esperando la "transformación" mientras el espectáculo de agonía de la jovencita se hacía presente.

Al ver como su hija metafórica producía gemidos de dolor las alarmas se encendieron en el subconsciente del joven héroe.

-ese químico no le hará daño, ¿cierto? - preguntaba algo exaltado el rubio.

-la adrenalina es una hormona que tienen todos los seres vivos, sin embargo, en vampiros es una historia diferente, por el momento ella está luchando por no perder el control- decía la princesa viendo como la chica caos sujetándose la cabeza seguía tendida en el suelo.

Pasaban los minutos y el joven se estaba desesperando.

-lleva mucho tiempo, ¿Cuándo veremos a la Holly enojada? – preguntaba el rubio viendo como la chica caos seguía en el suelo sin presentar acciones violentas.

-le di una descarga de unos milímetros de mas, al parecer necesitara mas- decía la princesa asombrada del control de la chica caos sobre su naturaleza paranormal.

Perdiendo la paciencia la princesa tomo una carga nuevamente y volvió a inyectar esta vez de manera brusca mas químico en el sistema de la jovencita quien seguía quejándose del dolor.

-con eso será suficiente, prepárate Finn- decía la princesa alejándose de nuevo de la chica caos. Sin embargo, cuatro minutos después la princesa volvía aquedarse incrédula ante la resistencia de la jovencita ante las cantidades de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

-no puede ser, es más resistente de lo que pensé- decía la dama rosa viendo que la chica seguía en el suelo, pero aun no despertaba su instinto asesino.

-dale otra inyección, esto está tardando demasiado- decía el joven rubio cansando de ver a su hija metafórica sufriendo por los cambios en el PH de su sangre.

-no, si le doy otra descarga provocaría una sobredosis, así acabaría con su vida, la verdad no pensé que un vampiro pudiese matar sus ansias de matar de esa manera, está al límite, se ve en sus ojos, sin embargo, no tiene las intenciones para atacarnos, es más… sigue consiente- decía la princesa sorprendida por el performance de la chica caos.

-hasta donde entendí está molesta, ¿no hay manera de enojarla aún más? - preguntaba inocente el rubio y una idea brillante surgió de la cabeza de la dama rosa.

-siempre la ahí- entonces la dama rosa tomo un paralizador de la pared y le dio un sacudón eléctrico a la chica caos quien de inmediato perdió el control y comenzó a repartir golpes y patadas.

-eso si es una sorpresa, ahora si está molesta- decía el joven rubio queriendo esquivar los golpes envueltos en llamas.

-esquiva lo más que puedas, no contraataques, necesitamos ver que tiene- decía la dama rosa haciendo unos ajustes en su ordenador.

Pasados ya quince minutos el rubio seguía esquivando, pero más recibiendo los golpes de una aún más enojada chica caos.

-creo que ya es suficiente- decía el joven rubio casado con sus pies temblando por la potencia de los golpes de su hija metafórica.

-yo me encargo- en eso la dama rosa llamo la atención de la enojada vampiresa para medirse en un combate real.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- decía el rubio viendo cómo se preparaba la princesa para luchar.

-encárgate del ordenador, yo luchare con ella- el rubio hizo acato a las órdenes de la princesa y estaba listo para ver de que estaban hechas las representantes del #TeamPrincess y #TeamHolly.

-ok, todo en orden, adelante, por favor no la vayas a lastimar- decía el rubio viendo las imágenes en la pantalla.

-veremos que tanto alardea esta jovencita- decía la dama rosa mientras la chica caos arremetía rápidamente contra ella.

Después de la sorpresa del primer golpe la princesa s acoplo a un ritmo más dinámico y empezó a esquivar y repartir golpes de igual a igual. "no es igual, siento algo diferente en sus movimientos" pensaba para sí misma la princesa viendo cómo se movía a chica caos, estos movimientos eran torpes, solo buscaban golpear a la dama rosa no importase en donde o como, buscaba hacerle daño no tenía estructura ni defensa, era como un niño pequeño lazando patadas y puños, más de una vez fue derribada fácilmente la jovencita debido a la experiencia de la princesa en batalla.

-¿es todo?- decía retadora la princesa a la caída chica caos quien seguía en su "trance". Pasaron los minutos y la dama rosa ya era ama y señora de la batalla, sabía perfectamente donde irían los golpes de una desenfrenada vampira que solo quería matar, pero fue al minuto 42 cuando la armonía de los golpes de la chica caos cambió drásticamente.

La princesa se sorprendió recibiendo el primer golpe de la vampiresa quien empezaba a respirar más lento, progresando el combate a la princesa se le dificultaba más atravesar la defensa de la chica caos, poco a poco fue cediendo y la jovencita creciendo, los golpes ya no le hacían el mismo efecto, la hija metafórica del rubio no solo poseía maestría en sus golpes y movimientos sino que cambiaba constantemente de estilo confundiendo los ritmos de la princesa quien no podía seguir los pasos de una ya dominante chica caos.

-no puedo seguir su ritmo, es como pelear con más de una persona, Finn, ¿tienes los movimientos? - preguntaba la dama rosa preparándose para recibir de nuevo los ataques de una más calmada semi vampiresa.

-afirmativo, están todos grabados en los sensores- decía el joven héroe viendo cómo se movía su no hija, sabia a la perfección que esos estilos no eran normales.

-es suficiente- decía la dama rosa levantando sus manos en señal de "paz" lo que confundió a la chica caos quien no vio que en las muñecas de la princesa había dos aberturas de donde se dispararon dos dardos tranquilizantes que la dejaron sin luces por unos minutos.

-es una chica bastante interesante- decía la dama rosa sentándose en el suelo exhausta por el combate.

-creo que estamos enfrente de algo más especial de lo que esperábamos- decía el joven rubio mientras levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija metafórica del suelo para colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-al parecer si, ten ponle esto- decía la princesa frente al ordenador mientras le daba una pulsera al rubio para que este se la colocase a su no hija.

-sus movimientos cambiaron bastante durante la pelea, creo que eso no es más anormal que el hecho de que no uso el fuego- decía el rubio viendo a su hija metafórica.

-uso Karate, Kung Fu, Capoeira, Jiujitsu, emmm- decía la dama rosa tratando de recordar.

-te golpeo con los codos y rodillas, también uso Muay Thai, y jugo como quiso con la mitad de las artes marciales chinas, no olvides que también estuve ahí- decía el rubio impresionado por el progreso de la jovencita.

-esto no es normal- decía la dama rosa viendo los resultados del análisis fisiológico que aparecía en su pantalla.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - decía el joven acercándose a ver que ocurría.

-su fisionomía es impecable, flexibilidad, calidad de golpes, músculos del tipo rosa, esta no es la naturaleza de un vampiro normal, ¿Quién es esta niña? - decía anonadada la princesa.

En su gran asombro el rubio recorrió un poco el campo de batalla y fue allí donde encontró la respuesta al increíble despliegue de habilidades de la jovencita.

-princesa, ¿de casualidad estos no son tus libros? - decía el rubio sonriendo pícaro.

-pues mis libros están por todos lados aquí, es obvio que todos sean de mi propiedad y más aún, de mi autoría- decía sonriente la dama rosa sin despegar sus ojos del ordenador.

-quizá te interese ver los títulos- decía el joven héroe y fe entonces cuando otra mueca de impresión se plasmó en el rostro de la dulce princesa.

"artes marciales completas III" y "artes del viejo mundo" eran los títulos para la sorpresa de la dama rosa quien aún no se creía que había hecho la chica caos.

-esto, esto debe ser un mal chiste- decía la dama rosa pero el rubio era argumento de la teoría que rondaba en la cabeza de la princesa.

-desde pequeña utiliza sus dotes anormales para llenarse de información, no había biblioteca que pudiese satisfacerla, su mente es demasiado poderosa, y sin embargo la praxis no se queda corta.

-no, no te lo creo, estas enciclopedias cuentan con quince volúmenes con poco mas de novecientas paginas cada una y allí solo habían tres libros- decía la dama rosa queriendo salir de este "mal chiste" que le propinia el joven.

-bueno, aprendió lo que vio en esos libros mientras estábamos trayendo los elementos. No solo consume la información de manera abismal, sino que cuerpo fisiológicamente y su mente lo adaptaron rápidamente creando un sistema de defensa basado en eso, es pocas palabras es como si hubiese aprendido a parpadear, por eso no quiso perder el control y fue por eso que no utilizo el fuego contra nosotros- decía el rubio dando fe de que esto era posible.

-no, no es posible aprender estas artes marciales en 5 minutos y aplicarlas a tu vida como si fueran algo natural- decía la princesa sin querer ver la realidad.

-esta jovencita me ha enseñado el significado de lo imposible, y fuiste testigo de ello en esta habitación, de haber estado consiente te habría dado una paliza, y, pero aun, imagina que pasara cuando lea todos ¡TUS! Textos sobre cómo aplicar las artes marciales- decía el rubio lo cual petrifico de miedo a la princesa quien decidió dejar de lado sus análisis para quedar con una expresión en blanco.

…

Continuara…

#TeamHolly: 198

#TeamFire: 196

#TeamPrincess: 192

#TeamMarcy: 189


	41. Chapter 41

De las Chispas al Fuego

…

…

…

Las cosas parecían más extrañas de lo normal para una princesa que aun incrédula trataba de asimilar lo que había vivido en aquella habitación donde la chica caos le había dado una catedra de artes marciales.

-cuando dijiste que ella era diferente, no pensé que lo decías en serio- decía la princesa con algo de envidia dándole la espalda a la chica caos que aún seguía inconsciente.

-no es una chica normal, pero aun así… sigue siendo mi responsabilidad- decía el rubio acariciando la cabellera de su hija metafórica.

-¿Cuáles son tu objetivos con ella?- pregunta la princesa volteándose para ver al joven héroe a los ojos.

-mis objetivos con ella…- el rubio trataba de emular alguna respuesta oportuna, pero no lo logro.

La chica caos por su parte estaba interesada en la respuesta puesto que ya había recobrado el conocimiento.

-claro… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?, conociéndote bien no es de esperarse que ella y tu…- entonces fue interrumpida por el joven héroe.

-espera, no digas eso… mis intenciones con ella, bueno… es algo que ya no está en mis manos- respondía distante el rubio sonriendo cosa que confundió a la chica de cabellos oscuros quien estaba dispuesta despertar abriendo de a poco sus ojos…

-ummm, ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntaba la chica caos actuando para no ser descubierta.

-estuviste genial…- sonreía el rubio dedicándole estas palabras a la chica…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba la chica sacada de honda…

-pues… creo que no serán necesario que utilices la ira para combatir con Marshall- decía la princesa planeando algo a la escondidas de las dos personas frente a ella.

-no entiendo…- a pesar de todo la chica caos no tenía memoria de lo ocurrido, fue cuando la esta jovencita se acomodó sentada en el borde de la camilla, detrás de ella estaba la dama rosa quien amenazaba con golpearla con un largo bastón.

Cuando el joven vio la escena solo espero expectante la reacción de su hija metafórica quien estaba hurgándose el ojo derecho aun iniciando su "sistema". Entonces en una acción ya planeada la princesa quiso golpear a la chica por la espalda, de repente algo se activó dentro de la jovencita y esta aun sin mirar detuvo el bastón que estuvo a centrípetos de golpear su cabeza, con una expresión de odio vio a la princesa mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?...- decía mientras que con una fuerza increíble arrojaba a la princesa con todo y bastón hacia una esquina.

La princesa cayo aturdida y entonces confirmo sus especulaciones, se levantó y como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió al joven para hablar con él.

-bien, ahora te creo… tu… no eres normal- decía la princesa viendo en ultima instancia a la jovencita.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba algo confusa la chica caos…

-sabe manipular el Seikuken, no cabe duda de que es una maestra- argumentaba la dama rosa.

-solo… vi lo que decía tu libro- decía la jovencita algo apenada por el cumplido.

-¿Qué más decía en ese libro Holly?- preguntaba curioso el rubio.

-Principios básicos del Kung Fu, algo de Muay Thai, karate, artes mixtas y claro, no podía faltar Jiujitsu- decía la chica caos sorprendiendo cada vez más a la princesa.

-el Seikuken es un factor escondido en el karate y el jiujitsu, no hablo mucho de él, ¿Cómo lo interpretaste? - preguntaba indagando sobre el aprendizaje casi prodigio que tenía la hija metafórica del rubio

-no te explicas mucho de él, porque en si no tiene ciencia, expusiste un radio, un espacio, donde soy yo quien lo domina, fácil; si está dentro de mi espacio, lo controlo… te contradices en el capítulo 67 los golpes no fluyen a raíz de ángulos perpendiculares, sino en fuerza y empuje, existen varias incoherencias en algunos párrafos, sin embargo, las artes marciales y lo demás, quedo bien plasmado- narraba la chica dejando a la dama rosa como niña en escuela.

-son textos que estudie durante casi 9 años, dime algo, es de admirar tu conocimiento- decía la princesa sonriendo viendo la inteligencia de la joven vampira.

-gracias…- decía apenada la chica caos.

-bien, ahora lo más importante, ¿crees que así puedas hacerle frente a Marshall? - preguntaba el joven héroe centrándose en el tema.

-me siento en óptimas condiciones, sin embargo, debo echarles una ojeada a las demás versiones del libro, princesa, ¿me ayudaras? - proponía la chica caos y la dama rosa no dudo en ayudar.

Fue entonces que la hija metafórica del rubio se sentó a leer y la dama rosa como niña en dulcería tomo una libreta y empezó a hacerle preguntas de un tema diferente para aprender más.

-dime, ¿Qué más has leído? - preguntaba con su libreta en la mano la dama rosa mientras veía a la jovencita recostada leyendo. Era obvio que su preocupación por la situación ya se había esfumado ya que la hija del rubio demostraba grandes habilidades

-bueno, he leído sobre política, sobre filosofía, matemáticas, física, astrofísica, termodinámica, bla, bla, bla… los libros de finn siempre fueron entretenidos- sonreía la chica caos ante el interés de la princesa en sus conocimientos.

Mientras ellas dos estaban adentro, el joven rubio Salió a beber algo mientras observaba la noche. Pensó mucho en la pregunta de la princesa, sin embargo, su respuesta era la misma, ahora con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo Holly, todo lo que pasaran entre ellos seria absoluta decisión de ella, porque es como si hubiese madurado de la noche a la mañana.

Hablando de mañana hubo una luz se ilumino por un momento aquel horizonte que contemplaba el joven héroe, su sorpresa no fue ver el amanecer sino a la dama del alba, a la chica lumbre o más bien a la madre de Holly, Phoebe.

-vaya, vaya que agradable sorpresa- decía el rubio bebiendo algo de su lata.

La flamante señorita solo se quedó viendo con expresión nostálgica al joven rubio quien insistía en tener una conversación con ella.

-me entere lo que paso con Holly, que mal, pero dime, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba común y corriente el rubio como si de una amiga se tratara.

-Marshall vendrá a buscarte- decía preocupada la dama del alba.

-lo sé- respondía lógico como siempre el joven héroe.

La chica lumbre entendió que hablar con él siempre fue fácil por lo que se sentó a su lado y continuo la conversación.

-me preocupa Holly- se expresaba la chica sentada al lado de su ex amante.

-¿Por qué?- respondía el joven ante la afirmación de la dama del alba.

-no quiero que Marshall le haga daño, sé que no le caigo bien y que tiene argumentos para odiarme, pero no me perdonaría que Holly saliera lastimada- decía la chica caos y en ese momento el joven rubio la abraso colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras escondía sus ojos en sus cabellos.

-entiendo, pero eso no va a pasar- afirmaba el joven héroe susurrado al odio de la dama del alba.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba sorprendida la chica flamante ante las palabras del rubio.

-porque yo también estoy dispuesto a pelear, Holly independiente de si es mi hija o no, sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, debo protegerla- sonreía el rubio viendo ahora si el sol como coqueteaba con el horizonte.

De vuelta con las chicas una jovencita prácticamente huía del bombardeo de preguntas de la princesa para poder concentrarse y leer.

-sí, aja, la clave del éxito en las civilizaciones es la utopía, y la alquimia es practicable con metales estándar, sí, claro, lo único que hace contacto en el universo es la energía, dame un momento iré al baño- entonces escapo hacia el segundo piso del castillo donde se sentó frente a la venta y en ese momento su cuerpo se quedó congelado, al ver a su madre con Finn una vez más.

-no puede ser… otra vez esta zorra…- decía arrojando el libro a la pared mientras levantaba vuelo, algo se movía en su pecho, era un sentimiento, más tarde sabría que era…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿Reviews?

#TeamFire: 223

#TeamHolly: 219

#TeamMarcy: 210

#TeamPrincess: 193


	42. Chapter 42

Las Nuevas Banderas

…

…

…

Mientras el rubio compartía con la que era la madre de la chica caos la jovencita iba hacia ellos con la intención de dañarles el rato.

-Holly estará bien, no creo que sea necesario hacer tanto drama- decía el rubio mientras veía como la "humanidad" de la chica caos aterrizaba frente a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... madre- decía la jovencita viendo a la chica lumbre quien realmente no se sentía exaltada por su presencia, es más le daba igual verla o no verla, después de todo sus asuntos habían quedado arreglados.

-vine a ver a Finn, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - en ese momento la cara de la chica caos se llenó de un sentimiento y de un color rojizo… ¡CELOS! De eso se trataba, claro como toda mujer supo reaccionar al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Finn, necesito hablar contigo- decía desviando la mirada sabía que cualquier palabra de más podría comprometerla.

\- ¿ya terminaste de leer? - preguntaba el rubio viendo a la chica sin levantarse del lado de la chica lumbre.

-no, solo… necesito que me ayudes adentro con un par de cosas- demandaba la jovencita queriendo que su padre metafórico se levantara de aquel lugar.

-está bien, Phoebe, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? - decía amablemente el rubio frente a una chica lumbre que asintió y a una chica caos que estaba apretando sus puños.

La dama del alba aún no había notado los celos de su hija, sin embargo, esa era lo último que quería saber de ella.

Aquellas tres personas entraron al castillo. Una vez que la chica caos tuvo un momento a solas hablo con el rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que hace ella aquí?- preguntaba con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

-viene a ayudarnos- respondía el joven héroe también ciego frente a los sentimientos de su no hija.

-¿a ayudarnos?, se te olvida que casi le arranco la cabeza hace menos de dos semanas?- recordaba la chica caos aquel incidente con su madre.

-ella no viene a crear pleito, si lo hace se ira, viene porque le preocupa el asunto de Marshall, nada mas- decía con firmeza aquel rubio quien vea con ojos serios a la jovencita.

Fue entonces cuando la jovencita se dio media vuelta y regreso a leer, la princesa al ver a la chica lumbre la saludo como era costumbre hablaron un poco del tema y se dedicaron tomar café mientras la tarde se hacía presente.

-¿Por qué regresaste?, acaso, ¿quieres otra paliza?- decía entre risas la dama rosa.

-no, pero supongo que ya sabes que pasara si esos dos chupasangres ganan ¿verdad? - planteaba la chica lumbre.

-pues la verdad no había pensado en eso- decía la princesa viendo como la chica caos leía y el joven rubio estaba sentado haciendo lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando el suspenso se apodero de la voz de la chica lumbre y esta hablo más bajo para no ser oída.

-no te pierdas, todas tenemos el mismo objetivo, no puedes mentirme, se porque le ayudas a Finn y se porque Marceline está ayudando a su hermano con quien no se lleva muy bien que digamos- relataba la chica lumbre y entonces la tonalidad se puso algo tensa.

-no digas tonterías, lo que todas queríamos no tiene nada que ver con este conflicto- respondía la princesa aclarando sus ideales tras las mentiras.

-no te engañes, por alguna razón Marceline vino a atacarte a ti y a mi hija, sin ellas su plan se cumple, porque luego iría yo dejándole el camino libre para que esa zorra se quede con Finn- decía la chica lumbre revelando el plan de la vampiresa.

-jumm…- suspiraba la dama rosa comprendiendo el dilema.

-con todos los sentidos sabemos que Marshall no puede con Finn, entonces… todas vamos por lo mismo, deja de ocultarlo- la chica lumbre sabia hacia donde iban sus palabras.

-si alguna de nosotras llegase a emparejar con Finn… será porque el así lo quiere- afirmaba la chica lumbre recordando las palabras del joven héroe cuando ella le pregunto a cerca de sus intenciones con Holly.

-en ese caso, que gane la mejor…- decía la chica lumbre haciendo una especie de brindis con el café que tenía en la mano.

Por otro lado, la noche empezaba a tocar a la puerta fue entonces cuando un par de bostezos se hicieron presentes en el sistema respiratorio de la chica caos. El rubio al notar eso decidió darle una mano.

-¿estas cansada?- preguntaba de manera tierna prácticamente arrodillándose ante ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-así parece- respondía la chica caos cerrando el libro el cual estaba casi terminado.

En un momento rápidamente el joven levanto a la chica caos del lugar en donde estaba sentada, la tomo entre sus brazos y aun sonriendo se dispuso a llevarla hacia una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo ante la conversación que aun sostenían las dos damas quienes no notaron esta acción ni la salida de esta pareja del sótano.

-espera… ¿Qué haces? - balbuceaba sonrojada la chica caos.

-pues, te voy a llevar a tu habitación- afirmaba el joven héroe empezando a caminar mientras sonreía al ver la reacción de su no hija.

-no tienes que hacerlo- respondía apenada la chica caos sin querer ver a los ojos al que alguna vez fue su padre.

-jajá, pero si ya lo hice cuando eras pequeña, no tiene nada de malo que te cargué o si- en realidad la chica caos se sentía bien con tanta atención, se sentía como una princesa, sin embargo, no le gustaba recordar al rubio como su figura paterna ya que eso nublaba su mentalidad antológica la cual le daba sueños donde él y ella se amaban y creaban una familia.

Una vez el rubio bajo en la cama a la chica caos esta quiso preguntarle algo un enrojecida por el acto del héroe

-oye… Finn- aun no se había acostumbrado a decir su nombre ya que al verlo se venía la imagen de "papa" a su cabeza.

-¿si?- decía el rubio centrando su vista en ella para dedicarle su atención y una sonrisa no muy grande.

-dime… ¿Qué harás cuando termine esta absurda pelea? - preguntaba curiosa la chica caos puesto que quería saber sobre lo que su amor platónico quería estaba perdiendo su sentido de individualidad.

-bueno, estaba pensando en viajar, volver a buscar aventuras, sé qué hace mucho no lo hago, pero sería divertido salir de nuevo y sentirme joven, ya sabes, ser un irresponsable o como diría tu madre, un idiota- sonriente ofreció su respuesta a la pregunta de la jovencita quien sintió alegría de saber que no le interesaba volver a tener que ver con una chica.

-me alegra…- decía mientras la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro iba decayendo poco a poco.

El rubio estaba dotado con una mente poco brillante, sin embargo, tenía la fortuna de ver a través de la mirada de las damas, así que en un intento de hacerla sentir bien la invito a lo que sería una nueva aventura.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?, a lo mejor podrías divertirte- sonreía el rubio viendo como la expresión en la cara de la chica caos cambiaba.

En la mente de la chica caos había un revuelto de sentimientos y teorías de filosofía, si sabía que el hecho de desperdiciar el tiempo en vagar por el mundo era aburrido, sin embargo, el hecho de estar con el compensaba, anulaba o rehacía una teoría la veces que quisiera. Por lo cual accedió sin ningún problema.

Después de una conversación que ni siquiera roso la sexualidad el rubio decidió salir de aquella habitación con destino a las afueras del castillo, la princesa y la reina de las llamas aún seguían en aquel recinto bebiendo café y compartiendo historias cual reunión de amigos se tratara, el rubio ignoro eso con una sonrisa se puso su chaqueta oscura y salió a caminar hacia una plaza que estaba desierta, sin ninguna sombra que perturbara la luz de los faroles solo estaba el rubio y su subconsciente.

En medio de tanto silencio el rubio se sentó en una banca de la plaza y sonrió viendo las estrellas que decoraban la penumbra del cielo de repente una presencia activo su sistema de alerta. Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con una muy elegante vampiresa quien estaba allí sin decir una sola palabra.

-Marceline…- decía el rubio sin moverse muy rápido, era casi como si estuviese saludando a la vampiresa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con esta pelea?- preguntaba la vampiresa quien estaba adornada por una bufanda roja.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- respondía el rubio confuso por las palabras de la chica vampira.

-quiero una respuesta- demandaba la vampiresa sin el ánimo de atacar o mucho menos.

-quiero que estén en paz, para poder flojear como antes… estoy cansado de sus problemas- decía el joven como con desprecio ante el problema que habían creado los dos vampíricos chicos.

-yo te daré la solución si es lo que quieres…- decía la vampiresa confundiendo más al rubio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba el joven levantando una de sus cejas. Para después de oír la respuesta levantar ambas en señal de sorpresa.

-yo… te amo… quiero estar contigo, lo demás no importa- allí fue donde el apocalipsis empezó en la cabeza del rubio, tenía idea de que físicamente le atraía a la vampiresa, pero no tenía idea de que esa atracción fuera tanta, tanta que dejara su mente en blanco.

El rubio no tenía palabras no sabía cómo asimilar las cosas, ¿realmente esa era la verdadera personalidad de la vampiresa?, o solamente era un plan para molestarlo o distraerlo. Tenía muchas preguntas y a la vez no tenía nada que decir su lengua se encontraba ausente y sus pensamientos estaban en decadencia. De repente de la nada una palabra quizá no la más oportuna salió de sus labios.

-Marceline, no escuche bien lo que dijiste, ¿podrías repetírmelo? - decía con su mente en otro planeta.

-yo… te amo… quiero estar contigo- repetía algo avergonzada la vampiresa

-esto es algo muy repentino…- el joven no lo podía creer, era extraño que alguien como ella dijera este tipo de cosas, no se fiaba del color rojizo que llenaba sus mejillas, algo le decia en su corazón "no lo hagas" asi fuese verdad lo que la vampiresa le decia.

-debes… creer…- reafirmaba la vampiresa ante de ser interrumpida por el joven.

-esto no es divertido Marceline, deja de bromear por favor- decía el joven con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, te estoy diciendo la verdad, era necesario decírtelo-

-detesto a la gente que se engaña a si misma…- decía el rubio sepultando las esperanzas de la vampiresa en el suelo de aquella plaza.

-¿así que me estoy engañando a mí misma?- repetía la vampiresa el comentario del joven.

Fue entonces cuando el tradicional sonido de la bofetada lleno el silencio que había en aquel amplio lugar, la vampiresa estaba ofendida por aquel comentario. Aun con ese gesto el rubio no hizo más sino explicar que ocurría.

-como se te ocurre buscarme justo ahora solo por eso…- se explicaba el rubio lo que empeoro los sentimientos de la vampiresa allí presente.

-¿solo por eso?... ya veo, eres un idiota…- decía la vampiresa para bofetearlo nuevamente y salir volando de aquella plaza, al irse un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

En ese momento el joven pensó que quizá solo quizá esa declaración seria en serio, sin embargo, no pudo pensarlo más tiempo, porque el hermano de esta había hecho acto de presencia.

-asi que te fue y te dejo… que perra ¿no? - decía el hombre vampírico burlándose de su hermana.

-¿quieres pelea?, te daré pelea- decía el joven sin intención de irse a los golpes con el chico simplemente de amenazarlo.

-amigo Finn, yo también tengo algo para proponerte si es que no quieres que esta burbuja estalle- decía el vampírico joven riendo como siempre

-¿ahora que?- no podía escuchar mas propuestas locas esa noche… ¿o si?.

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿Reviews?

#Felizcumpleaños... Como te llames :D

#TeamHolly 226

#TeamMarceline 224

#TeamFire 223

#TeamPrincess 201


	43. Chapter 43

El Sueño de un ser Divino

…

…

…

Una nueva propuesta estaba a punto de ser impuesta en aquella plaza, el vampiro sin ánimo de pelear quiso demandarle algo al rubio para así acabar con esta guerra.

-¿ahora qué?- el rubio ya había oído suficiente nada podría sorprenderlo.

-muy sencillo; entrégame a Holly y todos a su casa, ¿te parece? - proponía el vampiro para que el joven rubio se exaltara ante tan ridícula oferta.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?, de ninguna manera puedo permitir eso- decía el joven héroe levantando el tono de su voz.

-yo quería terminar con esto de una vez, pero veo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo, te recuerdo que es mi hija y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, incluso hasta convertirla en mi nuevo juguete- decía el vampírico chico relamiéndose los labios para desagrado del rubio quien lo veía con repudio.

-no le vas a poner un dedo encima maldito demonio sexual- decía el joven con ira en sus palabras.

-eso lo veremos mortal, te la voy a arrancar de las manos, me la llevare lejos donde no puedas ni siquiera fantasear con su cuerpo- planteaba el vampiro en una tonalidad que molestaba al padre metafórico de la chica caos.

-no puedes llevártela, cada molécula de su cuerpo me pertenece, oíste bien escoria- salían de su boca palabras producidas por el rencor

-me la llevare, solo así podre repoblar mi especie… jajaj, nos vemos después niño- se despedía el hombre volando hacia la luna.

De regreso al castillo el joven rubio subió hasta la habitación de su no hija viendo que en la sala de estar la conversación entre ambas chicas había terminado, no se oía una sola voz en los pasillos, el chico abrió la puerta lentamente y allí la vio, el que ahora era su tesoro, probablemente los más importante que había tenido en los últimos tiempos completamente dormida, indefensa e inocente.

De inmediato la chica caos sintió su presencia, y sabía que algo no estaba bien, sin abrir sus ojos y sin moverse de su posición le hablo al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Finn?- preguntaba con una voz suave la jovencita.

-no es nada- respondía el rubio escondiendo su rabia respecto a lo que había pasado con Marshall.

-siento un aroma de odio, tu corazón apesta a ira, no puedes ocultar nada en esta habitación- decía la chica caos dejando boquiabierto al joven héroe.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba sorprendido el joven rubio y fue entonces cuando la jovencita se levantó para verlo a los ojos.

-flujo de energías, mana, corazón, todo está en el libro, de ahora en adelante, ante estos ojos, no podrás engañarme- se explicaba la chica mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color plateado.

-no puedo creerlo, eres increíble- asombrado sonreía el muchacho.

-puedo sentir el aroma, el sabor y las intenciones de tus pensamientos, todo tiene una energía, no solo vienes de la plaza con ira en tu mente, también siento confusión, celos, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? - preguntaba la chica queriendo saber que ocurría, si bien podía sentir energías no significa que era psíquica (aun) para saber que le había sucedido a su padre metafórico.

-algo que decir... – pensaba el rubio en decirle de todo, pero no tuvo el valor.

-no puedes mentirles a mis ojos, no importa cuanto lo intentes- aclaraba la chica antes de que el héroe hablara.

-cuando llegue el momento hablare de ello- decía el joven bateando a la chica caos.

-¿no piensas decirme?- preguntaba de nuevo la jovencita.

-no por el momento, si bien no puedo mentir prefiero no hablar- sonreía el joven para levantarse de aquella cama e ir rumbo a la puerta.

-tarde o temprano lo sabré todo finn- decía la chica caos dejando claro que nada se le iba a escapar.

-espero que aun podamos seguir siendo amigos cuando eso pase- decía el joven saliendo de la habitación dejando con una sola palabra en la boca de la jovencita.

"amigos" se repetía en la mente de la chica caos una y otra vez nublando de nuevo cosas que debería ver. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto la chica volvió a recostarse y así intentar conciliar el sueño, mientras tanto afuera de la habitación el rubio seguía preguntándose hasta qué punto podrían llegar los poderes de la chica caos no quería que se enterara de todo, sin embargo, debido a lo que ella le había dicho sobre los "celos" el joven se tomó a pecho que empezaba a sentir algo por esa poderosísima chica.

-Finn- lo saco de sus pensamientos la chica de cabellos rosa quien se había levantado para ir al baño.

-princesa…- decía el héroe viendo a la chica quien se acercaba con una vela en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tan pensativo a estas horas?- peguntaba la dama rosa al rubio quien no cambiaba de expresión.

-háblame de la teoría del "mana" y el "corazón" que tienes en tu libro- curioso el joven quería saber más del tema.

-el "mana" esos son conceptos, algo fuera de lo normal, son solo hipótesis, no es que realmente estén confirmadas- reía con nerviosismo la princesa científica viendo al joven algo preocupado.

-explícate por favor- solicitaba el rubio.

-estas son perspectivas sensoriales, no so tangibles, hablo allí sobre aromas o sensaciones que producen sentimientos como la rabia o el amor, así como una mirada puede decirnos muchas cosas aquello que pase por tu corazón podrá ser leído como una especie de código- relataba la princesa.

-¿Quiénes pueden hacer dicho proceso?- preguntaba el rubio.

-esos procesos son hipótesis, no es que se puedan desarrollar, para poder manipularlos debes tener cierto nivel de plano astral- se explicaba la princesa.

-háblame en español princesa- decía el joven rodando sus ojos.

-cuando duermes, estas en un plano astral que no manejas, cuando mueres estas en otro plano astral que manejas, pero en el cual no puedes salir, solo con practica de meditación puedes entrar y salir del plano astral estando consiente, pero cuando esto sucede… - la princesa vio con ojos de asombro la expresión fría del joven rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el joven desesperándose.

-ese tema es el último de la serie XXIII de mis libros Finn- decía la princesa dejando caer la vela al suelo.

-princesa… espera- la dama rosa salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica caos, algo no muy usual estaba por descubrirse…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿Reviews?

#TeamHolly; 229

#TeamMarcy: 226

#TeamPrincess; 225

#TeamFire; 223


	44. Chapter 44

Primeros Pasos.

..

…

…

Como si su vida dependiera de ello la princesa llego a la habitación de la chica caos quien estaba allí de pie viendo sus manos en señal de sentir algo extraño.

-Holly…- balbuceaba la princesa viendo los ojos plateados de la jovencita quien se sentía diferente.

-princesa…- respondía la chica caos asumiendo que no había pregunta alguna que ella no pudiese responder.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- preguntaba el joven rubio viendo a la chica caos casi irreconocible.

-ella… ya no es una simple vampira- decía con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

-¿de qué está hablando?, Holly, ¿Qué pasa?- seguía con dudas el joven rubio.

-Tiene razón, el último capítulo del libro, me convirtió en un nuevo ser- se explicaba la chica levantándose levemente del suelo para flotar en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué signific…- no pudo continuar fue interrumpido por la princesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- decía la dama rosa acercándose sin tocar a la jovencita quien la venia con ojos de calma.

-Es raro, es como si el mundo fuera muy muy pequeño- decía mientras flotaba hacia la ventana.

-¿en qué estás pensando ahora mismo?- seguía con la indagatoria la dama rosa.

En ese momento la ventana y parte de la pared salieron volando hacia el vacío del castillo, la responsable era la mano de la chica caos quien había rosado su enorme poder contra los ladrillos de aquel edificio.

-puede que eso conteste tu pregunta…- respondía la chica caos sin perder su expresión de tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo es que te proyectas en el plano astral?- preguntaba de nuevo la dama rosa sabiendo que ante ella había prácticamente una deidad.

-no es algo del otro mundo, deberías saberlo- decía la chica caos recodándole a la princesa quien había escrito el libro.

-dime, ahora mismo, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? - la princesa aun no podía creerlo.

-ahora mismo, quiero que dejes de hacer preguntas- respondía fría la chica de cabellos oscuros viendo malicia en las palabras de la dama rosa.

-pero necesito saber tu estado, es por tu bien- declaraba la princesa, pero esto no era más que una farsa frente a los ojos de la chica caos quien solo fijo su mirada plateada en ella y le dedico unas muy directas palabras.

-mientes… Estoy que soy, en lo que me he convertido, no vas a poder ser igual, jamás no te diré ninguno de los secretos porque tu corazón está lleno de envidia y… miedo- aclaraba la jovencita estrujando la autoestima de la princesa como una esponja.

La princesa solo bajo la mirada, en ese estado era imposible negarle una palabra a esa chica, estaba derrotada sabía que había sido superada.

-Eso quiere decir que no tendrás problemas en acabar con Marshall- planteaba el rubio cambiando el tema y el ambiente de aquella habitación.

-Mi padre, es un ser que odia la vida, no lo odio, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que siga causando más dolor a las personas- respondía la chica tratando de escarbar en la mente del rubio sus propias respuestas, pero esto fue imposible ya que la mente del joven héroe tenía muchos signos de confusión y preocupación es como si una computadora arrojara un error.

-bueno, entonces es como si el problema se solucionara por sí mismo- suspiraba de alivio el joven rubio sin dejar de ver a la chica caos.

-creo que si…- respondía la jovencita sintiendo un dolor de cabeza al intentar leer la cabeza de su enamorado.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer en este mundo?-volvía a la conversación la princesa buscando respuestas.

-Salvar la vida, estoy a favor del bien y del orden, mi deber no es otro- respondía al fin la chica de cabellos oscuros.

En ese momento entro a escena la madre de la chica caos y se preocupó al ver el agujero en la pared.

-¿Qué sucede?- en medio del asombro arrojo una de sus características bolas de fuego a su hija quien se encontraba flotando pero para su sorpresa esta llamarada se esfumo a centímetros del cuerpo de la chica caos sin hacerle ningún daño.

La chica lumbre se sorprendió al ver aquella reacción.

-madre…- decía la chica caos dedicándole una mirada sin emociones.

-¿e… eres Holly?- se preguntaba a sí misma la chica lumbre mientras su ex pareja la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-así es, ahora obtuvo la divinidad al terminar los libros de la princesa- explicaba el rubio mientras dé la espalda de la chica caos brotaban dos alas hermosas de color blanco profundo que iluminaron no solo la habitación sino la madrugada.

-es… imposible- se decía a sí misma la princesa viendo todo aquello que pudo ser suyo, tantos siglos de estudios y jamás pudo hacer praxis era como si su vida perdiera sentido con cada segundo que veía a aquella chica caos que ahora era un ser de la divinidad.

-mientras más rápido termine este lio mejor- sonreía el joven héroe mientras una sobra se postraba tras la chica caos quien de inmediato giro y pudo separar aquella horripilante alma de sus alas.

-bueno reflejos hija mía…- decía el joven vampiro viendo al grupo de personas en aquella habitación.

-Marshall, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba la princesa con ojos de odio.

-vine de visita, ¿interrumpo? - preguntaba en un tono burlesco el vampírico chico.

-no, padre… no has ahorrado tiempo de ir a búscate- decía la chica caos sonriente de poder acabar con el reinado del terror que había montado su padre.

-¿Dónde está Marceline?- preguntaba el joven de cabellos rubios.

-a lo mejor seguirá llorando después que le rompieras el corazón- se burlaba el joven vampiro.

A la chica caos ese comentario no le gusto y busco esos sentimientos en el rubio, pero solo encontraba confusión por lo que daba a entender que no sabía nada, también busco en la mente de su retorcido padre y sabía que él no estaba mintiendo, algo no estaba bien, los celos se estaban apoderando de la chica caos, pero no de sus acciones.

-lo siento padre, pero hasta aquí llegas, te voy a devolver a tu ataúd- decía amenazante la chica caos produciendo inseguridad en el joven vampiro.

Toda la mesa estaba servida para una pelea algo dispareja… fue entonces cuando apareció la vampiresa.

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿Reviews?...


	45. Chapter 45

La Realidad

…

…

…

La presencia de la vampiresa no sorprendió a nadie de momento, fue hasta cuando ella mostro lo que tenía tras su espalda, era una especia de artefacto nuclear explosivo. La primera reacción fue de la princesa al ver tal objeto que para el resto de personas era extraño.

-¿Qué se supone que haces con eso Marceline?- preguntaba algo asustada la dama rosa.

-voy a acabar con todos ustedes…- respondía la chica vampira con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?- preguntaba el rubio confundido a la princesa.

La chica caos detecto las intenciones de la chica vampira, pero entro de ese manojo de odio e ira había también miedo.

-¿Qué traes allí hermanita?- decía el joven vampiro alejándose un poco viendo aquel objeto raro.

-Esto usaron los humanos para matarse entre ellos, y yo… voy a usarlo para matarlos a todos- aun con algo de miedo en sus palabras hablo la chica vampira.

El rubio seguía algo confuso por las amenazas de la vampiresa, pero la princesa lo saco de sus dudas.

-ese artefacto es capaz de crear una explosión gigantesca, además de eso dejar huellas en el ecosistema- decía la princesa.

En medio de la incertidumbre hablo la chica caos dejando sin palabras a la chica de cabellos negros que amenazaba con destruir todo.

-no puedes hacerlo…- decía con voz fría la chica caos viendo a la vampiresa quien respondía algo atrevida.

-¿crees que no puedo?- respondía enojada la chica.

-tienes miedo- insistía la hija metafórica del rubio.

-¿de ti?- se burlaba la chica de cabellos negros ante la jovencita.

-de morir…- ese comentario dejo pálida a la vampiresa.

En un segundo de distracción la chica caos coloco su mano en el vientre de la vampiresa para que esta cayera dormida y así tomar el artefacto con una de sus manos.

-malas decisiones… solemos tomarlas- decía la jovencita con la vampiresa en uno de sus brazos y la bomba en otro.

Al ver tal acción el rubio se tranquilizó, sabía que la chica caos tenía todo bajo control.

-Holly, ten cuidado con esa cosa, podríamos morir- fue entonces cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza entro en el subconsciente inmortal de la chica caos.

"un mundo nuevo" "salva la vida" "reinicio" fueron las palabras que habían creado otra idea en la cabeza de la jovencita.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien Holly?- reaccionaba el joven rubio viendo que la chica caos había soltado a la vampiresa para ver la bomba más de cerca.

El joven héroe rápido como siempre alcanzo a tomar a la vampiresa para que esta no cayera de lleno al suelo.

-un mundo nuevo… Sin envidia, sin odio, sin venganza, sin confusiones- se decía a sí misma la chica caos relacionando cada aspecto a cada persona presente.

-¿en que estará pensando?- se preguntaba la princesa viendo fijamente a la chica caos.

-¿Qué sucede hija mía?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?- decía en tono burlesco el padre de la chica caos.

-no te acerques, o hare que te comas esta bomba- decía la chica caos con un aire de malicia hacia su padre.

El rubio dejo en el suelo a la vampiresa e intento llamar la atención de la chica caos.

-Holly, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, deshazte de esa cosa- demandaba el joven héroe.

En la mente de la chica caos había mucha confusión… de repente la chica caos actuó… lanzo aquel artefacto al suelo y este estallo… y estallo…

…

…

…

Después de ver una luz enceguecedora un joven de cabellos rubio se encontraba estrangulando a la chica caos en lo que parecía ser un desierto.

El rubio apretaba con cada vez más fuerza la garganta de su no hija con el único fin de hacerle daño, la chica solo veía al hombre que amaba haciéndole daño. Poco a poco el joven se detuvo.

Ya con algo más de calma el joven se sentó a ver su destino.

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntaba el joven algo enfurecido. La chica caos no quiso hablar, no quiso decirle que el amor que ella sentía por el la había separado de su plan inicial; "crear un mundo nuevo" y que como consecuencia de eso había decidido volar todo para estar a solas con él y estar segura de que el no haría más estupideces, solo se limitado a decir unas pocas palabras.

-eres… un idiota…- le dedicaba estas palabras al que sería su amante y su acompañante por lo que quedaba de eternidad.

-cállate, no quiero oírte- decía el joven empezando a caminar hacia ningún lugar.

-El mejor y el único de los idiotas- susurraba para seguir alegremente al rubio hacia ninguna parte.

…

En una habitación en algún lugar sobre el hemisferio occidental.

-el fin-

\- ¿esa historia fue real papá? -

-jeje no, como crees, solo una mujer loca destruiría el mundo para estar con su amado y solo el hombre más idiota viviría con ella y tendría hijos… es solo un cuento, ve a descansar y por favor no le digas a tu madre que te conté esta historia, ¿sí? -

FIN.

…

…

…


End file.
